How It Used to Be
by juliette729
Summary: What if Harry left England for five years after he defeated Voldermort. He comes back home to play professional Quidditch, but what if he came home to a surprise? Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_So what if Harry had left for five years after he had defeated Voldermort, never speaking to anyone except Ron or Hermione on occasion. What if he came back to England to a surprise. _

_Timeline off a bit from actual cannon, Ginny had just graduated Hogwarts when Ron, Harry and Hermione actually left to finish their jobs of battling Voldermort. She's approximately 22 or so when this takes place._

**Author's Note: Ok, first off all character except new ones are strictly the property of JK Rowling. The world is her's as well. I'm just glad she lets us play a bit. **

**Well, for some reason this plot bunny got stuck in my head and not only that I got it stuck in my head backwards. So this is actually the second story in what I hope to be a two story series. I'm currently in the middle of writing the first one. When will it be published, I have no clue. But know this; I don't ever start to publish something that I'm not finished with or at least less than one chapter away from finishing. (I hate when I get interested in something and then it never gets finished)**

**Please, please, please with lots of sugar on top review if you have anything at all to say, nice or constructive. This is the first longer story I've ever written and I would love reviews to see how much you like it or hate it or loathe it. Even if you stop midway thinking it's stupid and can't finish it, please tell me and why. It'll help me improve.**

**This story kinda came to me after listening to Daughtry's song, by the same title "How It Used to Be"**

**So, without further ado, Chapter One**

**Chapter One – Press Conference and Surprises**

The news room was busy. Deadline was approaching fast for the next edition of _Broomsticks and Bludgers_. There wasn't a typewriter that wasn't being put to use, except one. Ginny was opening drawers and slamming them shut again. "Where in the world did I put that quill?" she muttered under her breath.

"Ginny!"

"I'm on my way, give me a sec!"

Ginny rummaged through a few more drawers and checked her carry bag once again. "Dag gone quill."

"You're going to be late to the press conference!"

Running out of time and patience Ginny ran over to her supervisor's office.

"Jim, do you have a quick quotes quill I can use? I can't seem to find mine?"

Jim gave her a mock reproachful glare and then his face busted into a wide grin. "Gin, how many of those things do you misplace in a week?"

"I don't know, but please, I need to go and I don't have time to run and buy another one. I swear they grow legs and walk away."

"Here, but don't loose this one, it's my favorite. You want me to put in a requisition for you another box?"

Ginny waved her hand over head as she ran out the door. "Yeah, why don't you make it two, I might need it."

"I'll be along later for the interviews!"

Ginny hurried out the door of the office of the newest and fastest growing Quidditch magazine world wide, _Broomsticks and Bludgers _and down the street towards the operating headquarters for the English Quidditch League barely registering what Jim had said. The league had a few stadiums and several teams all over the country, but the corporate headquarters were based in Diagon Ally on the new end. Ginny took a quick glance at her watch as she rushed through the double glass doors into the modern looking lobby area. "Eight minutes to spare," she sighed as the cool air conditioning hit her skin. It was early June and already the heat was starting to get bad. This was going to be a long summer.

Ginny walked up to the receptionist and passed her press letter and credentials to the young blond witch. "Ahh, Ms. Weasley, we were starting to worry you were going to be late."

"Yes, well, I kinda got held up." Ginny gave her a sheepish look.

"Well, here is your pass, you have a front row seat for the press conference. Is anyone else from your office coming?"

"Umm, not for the press conference, Jim should be here later to help with the interviews."

"Ahhh yes, the exclusive team review for your magazine. Congratulations on snagging that, several magazines were in a bidding war for those interviews."

"Yes, I'm just glad I got assigned to cover them. Where is the press conference?" Ginny didn't have time for chit chat, she was running late.

"Through those double doors behind me and down the hall to the next set of double doors."

"Thanks."

Ginny picked up her letter, credentials and the press name tag the young witch gave her and almost broke out into a run to get to the room on time. When Ginny entered it she saw press from several other English magazines and newspapers along with a few international ones as well, including the reporters from the magazines who had not gotten that exclusive full team private interview later. Those people were scowling as she made her way to the seat left empty for her on the front row. She also noticed several colleagues from the continent. They waved as she passed.

The League was announcing a new team today. The press conference was to introduce the new team name and team members and then her and Jim would get to sit down with the team exclusively to learn more about each player and the captain's hopes and expectations for the team in its first year. You could almost cut the tension in the room with a knife. People were muttering under their breaths to one another about theories on the team's name or who the captain would be or who the players might be. If they were all new players or recruits from other teams.

"Hey Ginny!"

Mandy Meakes. Ginny didn't necessarily like the girl, but she didn't hate her either. She really didn't have a clue about Quidditch and how she had landed the role as The Daily Prophet's Quidditch reporter when Ginny left the Prophet she had no clue. It seemed their standards for talent these days was even less than Rita Skeeter could have succumbed to.

"Hi Mandy."

"Have you heard the rumor?" Mandy was about Ginny's age, blond, had blue sparkling eyes and was very bouncy. Ginny figured about the most she really knew of Quidditch was several of its single male players. It seemed that every other week this young woman was linked to dating the hottest young single male players.

Ginny rolled her eyes as she got out her notebook and quill.

"Which one?" There had been all kind of wild theories thrown around about the new team. One was that Oliver Wood had left Puddlemere United to captain the team. If that's true, they might have a shot as a new team Ginny mused. She never played under Wood herself at Hogwarts but knew him well enough. There was also the rumor that all the players were top recruits from all the top teams around the league. Then there was the one that all the recruits were rookies.

"The one about they've recruited someone from an American team."

"Really?" Ginny perked up at this one, she hadn't heard that yet.

"Yeah, but he's not American. They say he's actually British, but had gone to play over there for a few years and that's he's back to play here. "

"Who did you hear that from?"

Mandy blushed slightly and then grinned. "Ohhh, just a friend."

Ginny turned her mind over with all her Quidditch knowledge. Who could that be? She pretty much only focused on the English League, the American League reporting was done by Andy for the magazine. If she had known this was a rumor she might have prodded him for some possibilities.

"Who is it?"

"Who my friend?'

"No, the person that played for an American team."

"Don't know. I don't keep up with the American teams."

Before Ginny could respond Harvy Hornstail the EQL President had stepped up on the raised platform in front of the long table that had been set up there so that the team could sit behind it for the press conference. He cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the press it gives me great pleasure to welcome you to the English Quidditch League Corporate Headquarters today to announce the formation of our newest team. As you know we have been in the process of creating a new team for the past few years and we believe that we have finally assembled the best there is to start this new team on their path to sure victory one day. Now, before further ado, I would like to introduce the new captain who will in turn unveil the team's name and then introduce its players. After that we will have a time for questions."

Ginny placed her notepad on her lap and set up the quill to write. She loved Quidditch and she actually had found out over the years she loved the rush of working on a deadline for a magazine, so when the new Quidditch magazine was getting started she had jumped at the chance to leave the Daily Prophet. Her head buzzed with excitement over the impending announcements and the fact that whomever it was that was about to be introduced, she would get to meet them all personally in just a little while.

Harvy gave a glance at a door off to the side of the room that had a black curtain suspended there. There was a body guard looking guy standing there and he gave Harvy a quick nod to let him know everyone was ready.

"Yes, let me introduce to you Captain Oliver Wood!" The room burst into claps, noise and camera's flashing as the former Puddlemere captain came out. He had on a set of nice black suit robes with a silky green and blue striped tie. Very business like. So no uniforms for this press conference, just a bunch of athletes in slick suits.

It took the room a minute calm down. Oliver was easily one of the more famous league players and everyone, including the press seemed to get along with him.

Oliver stepped up to a podium at the far end of the table and cleared his throat. "Thanks so much. I am very delighted to have been offered the chance to captain a new team. It will definitely come with different challenges, but I believe we have recruited the best players and I look forward to a successful first year. Now Mr. Hornstail, will you reveal our new team name."

Harvy walked over to an easel that had been set up and that clearly had a poster underneath the black cloth draped over it. Once removing the black cloth noise ensued again and more flashes followed. The poster primarily carried the same two colors of Oliver's tie, green and blue. "I would like to give you the Dover Dragons!" Everyone continued to clap and Ginny could feel the quill scratching out details of the poster and the new team name onto the notepad in her lap.

"As captain I will also play the position of keeper. So, with out any more hesitation let me introduce you to the rest of our new team. Reserve players first."

Ginny thought to herself, yeah, the people no one will really know first and then move in for the big surprises later if there were any. They were probably saving their best recruit announcement for last.

"We have three reserve team members. Ben Russell, Amelia Smyth and Chris East."

The three reserve players came out from the same curtained door that Wood had entered through and made their way up to the platform and taking seats. The guys were dressed like Wood in a sleek black suit robes with the same green and blue striped tie. Amelia had on a set of female suit robes with a blue silk shirt, the inside of her robe lined in the team green.

"Neil Hangleton has transferred from the Chudley Cannons to play for us as beater." With that, Neil also ambled his way from the door up to the platform and took a seat next to Chris. "Next we have new recruit Matt Lewenburg as our other beater." Matt was built kind of short and stocky like Chris. He came up on the platform and took his seat next to Neil.

As each team member sat down at the table a name card appeared before them. Ginny looked up at the table. Four seats left, three chasers and a seeker were left to be announced.

"Next our chasers. Coming to us from the Harpies, Elizabeth Isle. Ginny knew Elizabeth personally and caught the wink Elizabeth gave her as she made her way to her seat next to Matt. Elizabeth had tried to get Ginny to play for the Harpies, but Ginny told her she just couldn't. She had too many other responsibilities to be able to travel all over the place to play a game. She would have to weasel out of Elizabeth why she hadn't told her about this earlier. Ginny could keep secrets.

"Coming from Ireland's national team we have Blinne Aberdeen." Blinne and her short spikey red hair made its way up to the table and sat down next to Elizabeth. "Next is new recruit Alessandra Dalry." She too made her way up the podium and took a seat. All three girls were dressed like Amelia in their black suit robes. All three chasers were girls Ginny noted in her mind.

You could almost feel the anticipation rising in the room. Only the seeker left. Ginny ran through a list of top seekers in her head. There was Binns, great great grandson of Professor Binns. He played for the Cannons too, so she doubted there would be two transfers from an established team. So that left out the seekers from Puddlemere and the Harpies. The Wimbledon Wolfs had a pretty good seeker. But she was pretty new and Ginny didn't think Amy's contract was up yet, so she couldn't be transferred or traded yet. Ginny reasoned it must be someone new unless, like Mandy had suggested someone from another country.

By now everyone was on the edge of their seats with the anticipation including a few of the team members on the podium. Elizabeth was grinning like crazy at Ginny. It was as if she had a secret to keep she just didn't want to keep to herself any longer. Like a kid who wanted to surprise their parents with a gift. Ginny tilted her head to the side and gave her a questioning look and Elizabeth just grinned wider and turned her eyes towards the black curtain.

"Now for our final team member, our seeker. Before I announce who that is I would like to say I've personally played with him and he is an excellent seeker. In fact when I found out he was in talks to join this team that sealed the deal on me coming to be captain. He has played for the past several seasons on a little known American team even though he is British." Mandy was practically jumping in her seat next to Ginny and had elbowed her in the side and gave her a 'I told you so' look.

"I'm very pleased to announce the final member of our new team. Please welcome back world class seeker, and Dark Lord vanquisher, Harry Potter!"

Ginny was sure that the room around her had erupted into noise and ruckus and flashes of cameras, but in her head all was silent and time moved by slowly. Ginny looked to her left and saw Mandy practically drooling over the news. All the team members on the podium were now standing just like everyone else in the room except her. Ginny took in a deep breath and turned her head to the right where all the other team members had entered the press conference and there he was. He scanned the crowd and gave a wave as he walked towards the platform.

Ginny had not seen Harry nor heard from him in over five years and there he was. He had filled out since she had last seen him. Gone was the lanky boy she had fallen in love with, but a slightly broad shouldered and confident young man. He looked slightly time worn, but not old or anything, just grown up. She noticed he filled out his suit robes nicely. He still had his trademark black hair and glasses. And then there were those eyes, the ones that shone like cut green glass.

Harry made his way to the final seat at the table and when he sat down so did the rest of team. That's when it happened. That's when he looked up and caught her eyes. His smile faltered for a moment before it turned into a wide grin.

Harvy took to the podium as Oliver sat down with his team. "Ok, everyone let's have a seat and calm down a bit. I believe it's time for questions."

Ginny sat stunned. All the built up energy and excitement were gone and now she had a heavy lead ball in the pit of her stomach and she was growing nervous by the minute. There was no way she was going to be able to do that team interview. Maybe Jim would split the team up with her and she could talk to half, and him the others as long as Harry was in Jim's group she would be fine. No, that would not work either because Jim wouldn't go for it.

Ginny focused on Oliver at the opposite end of the table and then on her notebook. She never really heard the questions asked or the answers given. Her mind was in a blur. She watched the quill scratch out everything word for word on the notepad in her lap.

Time was now doing the opposite trick from earlier. Instead of slowing down it had sped up and she heard Harvy announce that this was the end of the press conference and thanked everyone for attending.

"I told you so, I told you so." Mandy was giggling uncontrollably.

Ginny looked at her dazed. "What?"

"That one of the team members had played for an American team even though he was British. And oh my gosh, never in a million years would I have guessed it would be Harry Potter. He's sooooo dreamy. Ginny do you reckon he's single?"

Ginny's head flew up at this and she could feel her temper rage. "I don't know," she snapped.

"Sorry, just a question. We're a bit touchy about that one aren't we?"

Ginny just looked at her and continued to pack her things. "Sorry, it's none of my business and I really don't know and I don't care."

That wasn't a complete truth. Ginny did kind of care, she wondered if he had moved on. No, she couldn't think about that right now. She had to think about what she was going to do about that interview.

"Ms. Weasley, the team will be ready to meet you in a few minutes. Just go through that curtained door over there and show your pass. Someone will be available to escort you."

"Thanks Harvy."

Ginny saw Jim crossing the room towards here. "Hey there, wow that's some lineup they've got there."

"I guess. How long have you been here?"

"I came in right before the final two questions. I didn't ever hear you ask anything."

"That's because I didn't." Ginny mumbled under her breath.

"What's that?"

"Nothing. Listen Jim, I've really got to run, do you think you could do that interview yourself and then we can compare notes in the morning?"

"Why? I thought you had been looking forward to that interview more than anything Gin. Besides you're my best interviewer."

"I ummm, just have to go and take care of some family business."

"Maddie ok?"

"Yeah, it's not that. Just, please?" she was begging and whining now and she knew it and she didn't like it but she was desperate.

Jim gave her a quizzical look. "Ok." Ginny let out a long sigh. "But meet me in my office, 8 a.m. sharp and we'll review the press conference and the interview and get started on the article. We go to print on Friday, that leaves tomorrow to finish this up."

"Yes sir. Here, you might want this. It's a copy of the press conference." Ginny had tapped her wand on her notebook that was still in her lap and in her free hand had appeared a perfect copy of the notes her quill had taken. "Oh and here's your quill back." Jim took it and headed towards Harvy to have a quick word.

Ginny shoved her notebook in her bag and was starting to head to the door when Elizabeth stepped into her view. "Ginny!" Elizabeth almost shouted as she grabbed the red head into a hug.

"Hey Lizzy!" Ginny hugged the brunette back. "Ok, so spill the beans on why you kept this such a secret."

"Sorry, I was sworn to secrecy even after I heard that your magazine had the exclusive interview."

"Ok, I forgive you, but I'm now not the one doing the interview, Jim's going to do it alone."

"Why!"

"I've just got some things I need to go and tend to."

"Gin are you ok, you looked spaced out during the whole press conference."

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine."

--

Ginny didn't know it but during the whole time she was chatting with Elizabeth and praying to get away as soon as possible there was a young black haired, green eyed man staring at her from across the room. He couldn't get away to speak with her even though he wanted to. Everyone wanted his attention, a picture, an autograph, a quote, anything.

"Here you go." Harry handed the autograph book back to the blond witch standing in front of him. Harry barely registered her trying to slip a piece of parchment with something that looked like a telephone number written on it. Since when did witches and wizards have phones he questioned? Maybe the young witches and wizards in Britain were like a lot that he knew in America, getting cell phones. He had been out of the country for a while and was having to get re-acquainted with a few things.

"Look, sorry, but I've really got to go, we have an interview."

Harry slowly made his way through the crowd and looked around once again for the red head he had been shocked to see sitting on the front row. Ginny Weasley. Well, he hoped she was still a Weasley. For all he knew she could be married by now. A lot can happen in over five years. No, he reasoned, she must not be, Ron would have told him. He hadn't had much contact with anyone since the final battle with Voldermort except for the occasional letter exchanged with Ron and Hermione, his two best mates.

There she was, talking to Elizabeth. He didn't know they knew each other. Maybe he could get caught up on Ginny through her.

--

"Sorry, but I've got to run and I know you've got to get to that interview."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Hey, can you do me one favor though?"

"Yeah sure."

"Have you talked to Harry about us being friends at all?"

"No, not that I recall why? Hey, you two were at Hogwarts together weren't you?"

"Yes, and just wondering. Can you please not mention anything about Maddie?"

"Ok, but why?"

Elizabeth was now standing with her arms crossed and giving Ginny a very peculiar look.

Ginny sighed. "Look, I'll explain later, just please."

"Ok, but I'm only agreeing because I want a full explanation later."

"I promise you'll have it."

Ginny was not looking forward to that conversation. Ginny turned to head towards the door, but at the last minute turned her head back around to Elizabeth. "You are coming to Maddie's party, right?" she questioned as she continued to walk towards the door.

"Yes, I'll be there." Elizabeth waved bye. Ginny didn't notice that her friend's eyes had widened in surprise as Ginny turned back around.

Ginny collided with something solid. No, not something, but someone. Before she could fall backwards two strong hands had gripped her shoulders and were holding her steady.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." Ginny stammered out as she tried to straighten her robes. She smelled something familiar, something woody almost like a broomstick. That's when she had collected herself enough to look up at who she had stumbled into.

"Hi Ginny"

Ginny froze. She was sure the whole room could hear her heart beating in her chest. This was not happening. She was not standing less than a foot a way from Harry Potter with his hands on her shoulders. He must have read something in her eyes as he quickly dropped his hands.

They stood there frozen for what seemed like an eternity just staring at each other. Harry's look of surprise had turned into a smile as he looked down at his former girlfriend.

Ginny didn't know what to do, she was ready to scream, to run, to throw her arms around his neck, to slap him. She couldn't figure out which action she should take.

"Ummm, aren't you going to say something?" Harry looked down at her perplexed.

"I've got to go."

With that she ducked past him and practically ran to the door but not without over hearing what Harry asked Elizabeth.

"Who's Maddie?"

"Ohhhh, ummmm.." Ginny prayed she would not give her away. Harry did not need to know that she had a daughter. That was news she wanted to share with him personally, if he was to ever know.

"A friend of mine and Ginny's. She's having a little get together in a couple of weeks."

"Ohhh." That's all Ginny heard as she ducked out of the double doors and back down the hallway towards the lobby.

She was in a full run by the time she reached the streets again. She was on a mission and had a bone to pick with one of her brothers. The youngest one actually, the one that had been Harry's best mate and from the whispered conversations she had heard him share with her almost sister-in-law Hermione, he probably still was.

--

"Excuse me miss, but you need to check in your wand."

"Oh, sorry."

Ginny had almost walked right by the security wizard on her way to the lifts. She was seeing red and wasn't paying attention to her surroundings.

"Ok, here you can have it back now."

Ginny took her wand. "Thanks." She hurried towards the lifts squeezing in right before the gate closed.

"Auror's offices please."

Ginny let out a frustrated sigh every time the elevator stopped and let people off on a floor that was not the one she needed. How bloody long could this take she thought to herself.

"Here you go miss, your floor."

"Thanks," She mumbled as she stepped off. Ginny turned right and set out down a long brightly lit corridor in the direction that an arrow had indicated being where the Auror offices were. She didn't need the arrow telling her where to go. She had been to her brother Ron's office on numerous occasions.

Ginny finally reached the wooden door with a glass panel in the upper half that had the world Magical Law Enforcement painted on it. She stepped inside to the tinkle of an over head bell.

The young wizard at the desk looked up. "Can I help you?" Ginny noticed the Law Enforcement Trainee badge on his robe sleeve. All trainee's had to spend so many hours a week doing desk duty. She had met many over the years when visiting her brother.

"Auror Weasley's office." The Aurors had offices in the back part of the Law Enforcement Agency's part of the building. She knew exactly which door was his and what was behind it. She was getting fed up with all the red tape it seemed she had to go through just to get to her brother so she could harm him.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No, I'm his sister, I don't need an appointment to go and yell at my brother!"

"Sorry miss." The young man had the decency to look scared at her. "Do you want me to page him and let him know you are here?"

"No thanks, I had much rather surprise him."

"Ok" The recruit squeaked out.

Ginny made her way behind the desk and down the hall towards Ron's office, next to the last on the left. As she approached the door she could hear giggling coming from behind it. Probably Hermione upstairs visiting on a break from her job down in the Department of Magical Law. She was a wizard lawyer for the Ministry. Her office was down near the courtrooms.

Ginny didn't hesitate, she slammed the door open, wand in hand to find Ron sitting back in his chair with his fee on his desk and Hermione in his lap. As soon as Ginny entered the room Ron quickly sat up straight taking his feet off of his desk and dropping Hermione on the floor with a thud in the process.

"What's going on!?" Ron took one look at his sister and was ready to cower in a corner.

Hermione stood up and brushed the dust off of her robes. "Ohhh, Hi Ginny." Hermione's smile faded as she caught the look on Ginny's face.

"Hi, Hermione. Sorry I scared you, but do you mind, I need a word with my dear, loving brother."

Hermione knew Ron was in some sort of trouble and gave him an apologetic look before leaning over and giving him a quick kiss. "I'll see you at home later." Hermione left the room and gave Ginny a wave as she did so.

Ron had straightened his shirt up and had stood up to grab his robe off the coat rack and slid into it before sitting back down at his desk. The whole time Ginny had her wand pointing at him.

"Why…why don't you have a seat Ginny." Ron seemed nervous. Good he ought to be.

"No thanks, I'd much rather stand, I have better aim that way."

"What..What's the matter?" he stammered.

Ginny circled around in front of Ron's desk and leaned on it. She noticed the photos he had there and on top of his filing cabinet behind him. Photos of him and Hermione, photos of her with him, photos of the whole family, one of all the grandchildren in the family and several of his niece, Ginny's daughter, Maddie. She loved her uncle Ron, he spoiled her more than the rest and didn't play tricks on her like Fred and George.

Ginny finished scanning the pictures. They seemed to have a somewhat calming effect on her. She kept standing and looked him in the eyes. "Ron, do you know what I was doing this afternoon?"

"You were at work?" Ron asked sheepishly. Yup, Ginny thought, he knew about Harry.

"Yeessss." Ginny drawled out. "Do you know what I was doing at work this afternoon?"

"Ummmm writing an article?"

"Incorrect, Mr. Weasley. You get one more shot at the question before I hex you. Soooo, do you know what I was doing this afternoon?"

"You were at the press conference about the new Dover Dragons team."

"Yes, and why would it be that you know the name of the new team when it was announced barely an hour ago and will not be in any edition of any paper until in the morning? Hmmmmm?"

"Because I have an inside source who told me."

"Really, and who might that inside source be Ron?"

Ron looked at his sister scared out of his wits, she was as scary as their mother when she was mad. Ron didn't say anything but continued to stare at her.

"Would it be Harry, Ron? Would it be that you knew I had that press conference today, because I've been raving about it all week and would it be that you also knew Harry was going to be at the conference? And let me tell you from the look on his face you obviously didn't tell him I was going to be at that press conference either."

"Yeah, well….."

"Spit it out Ron!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who commented after the first chapter. Please keep that up. The more feedback, the better I can probably make this. Read and enjoy!**

**Remember: I'm not and never will be JK Rowling.**

**Chapter Two **

"I'm still waiting." Ginny was tapping her foot by now.

"Listen, why don't you have a seat and I'll get us some tea and then we can talk. Please."

Ginny stared at her brother. Besides Bill when she was younger she was probably the closest to Ron. Mainly because they had, except for his first year and her last, always been at school together, they were the closest in age and for a while they also had Harry to connect them. Ginny sighed letting out some of her anger and frustrations.

"Ok."

"Good."

Ginny pulled up a chair behind her and sat down while Ron conjured a simple tea service complete with lemon raspberry biscuits. She knew he was trying to get on her good side.

"Well…"

"Ginny, I really meant to give you a warning at least, it just never happened."

"How long have you known?"

"Well…." Ginny could see the wheels turning in his head as to how much information he wanted to give.

"All of it Ron, tell me everything, because if you don't I swear I can and will make your life miserable for a while."

"Ok, get your knickers out of a bunch." Ron set down his tea cup and propped his feet back up on his desk as if he was getting ready to tell a long story. "This may take a while."

"That's ok, I've got all afternoon. Mum is watching Maddie."

"Well, what all do you want to know?"

"I want to know how long you've been talking to him, why I didn't know, why I haven't heard from him, how long since you've known he was coming home, anything and everything that might be relevant Ron. For heaven's sake, you know what I've been through for over the past five years, no make that ever since I was eleven."

Ginny could feel herself wanting to cry. She was frustrated and mad. The one person she had loved unconditionally had walked out of her life over five years ago with not so much as a word since and not only that she had the daily reminder of him every time she looked into her daughter's eyes, his eyes.

"Ginny, are you sure you're ready for all this?"

"I have to be Ron, he's back and he's seen me. And obviously you two have been talking, it's not like I won't run into him again, just the next time I want to be a little more prepared. You haven't told him have you?"

"About Maddie?

"Yeah."

"No, I didn't think it was my place." Ron had always carried a sore spot around for the fact that his best mate didn't know about his own daughter. He didn't necessarily blame Harry or Ginny individually; they were both to fault on that one.

Ginny stared down at her tea cup. "Thanks Ron. So go on."

"Well, the first time I heard from Harry was about sixth months after the final battle."

"What!" Ginny jerked her head up so fast she swore her neck popped.

"No more interruptions Ginny or this might take forever."

"Ok," Ginny settled back into her chair after refilling her tea cup.

"Like I said, the first time I heard from Harry was about sixth months after the final battle. It wasn't much but it was something. It was a single piece of parchment with nothing but the words. 'I'm fine' written on it. I knew that was a bloody lie. If he was 'fine' he would have been at the Burrow with all of us, with you, like he belonged. It was Hedwig who sent the message so I scribbled out a note back to him and sent it with her.

"I didn't hear anything for several weeks and then I get a post owl from the ministry's postal service. You know where if you are out of the country and you can send post to the central mail stations and then an owl will take it from there. The post mark on it was from America. That was my first indication he was at least out of the country. He explained a bit about how he just needed to get a way for a while, clear his head, after all we had been through a lot, especially him. Said he would be home soon. But obviously soon turned into almost five years later.

"I wrote him again, mentioned how being around the family had helped Hermione and I a lot to be able to just clear our heads of everything and that that's where he needed to be and he was being a bit of a git and I might have mentioned a few other choice words. I was mad at that time. You were at home with a baby and he was bloody off on holiday somewhere in America.

"I know, I know, you told me not to be mad, that you had made the decision not to tell him about the baby unitl he came home, whether that was before you had it or not, but we all didn't figure on the fact that he wasn't coming home with us all."

Ron looked up at Ginny. She was staring blankly into her cup of tea. "Gin you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just trying to figure out why he wrote to you and not to me as well."

"I don't know Gin, I honestly don't know. We've kept in touch by post probably no more than three or four times a year. His third letter, about a year after he disappeared told me he had decided he might stay for a little while longer, he had actually tried out for an American Quidditch team and this seemed to get his mind off of things and let him enjoy life. He always loved to fly and to play Quidditch. His letters were always short and it was as if he was just wanting to maintain some kind of connection, but afraid to come home. I tried to detail things as much as I could without giving things away that you had asked me not to. I wanted to make him try and see what he was missing."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Same reason I didn't ever tell him about Maddie, he asked me not to tell anyone else he was writing. And trust me on more than one occasion I almost decided to sod it all, to tell you where he was and to tell him to get his arse home to Maddie."

"Did he ever ask Ron?"

"About you?" Ginny nodded. "Yeah once."

"When was that?"

"The night he got back."

They sat in silence for a moment as Ginny processed all the information her brother was giving her.

"How long have you known he was coming back?" Ginny had a million questions swirling in her head. She felt light and dizzy. She had built this wall around herself that she lived in. She could manage the days the way she had them arranged. She had blocked her mind to the fact that she had a beating heart in her chest that belonged to a certain young man. Now, that wall was crumbling. Could she live knowing he was back and not only would she eventually have contact through Ron, but her job as well? She couldn't hide from him forever like he had hid from her.

"Well, right before Christmas he wrote and said he might be coming back to play for a new team. Like I said he had mentioned playing in America. It gave him a bit of anonymity he felt, time to get his act together as he put it. People didn't fawn all over the "Boy Who Lived" or anything there. I told him to keep me informed. So, about a month ago I get in and have a message waiting on me with the name of a Muggle tavern and a time for that evening. I went, and Harry was there. He had come home to officially try out even though Oliver said he would take him the team without seeing him fly, he knew how he played and well Harry needed to sign his contract."

Ron sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose up near his eyes trying to will the headache he now had to go away.

"It was a bit awkward, I mean we haven't spoken face to face since the morning of the battle. But I guess after a few pints we were ok. It was almost like old times back in the common room at Hogwarts and we just kind of got caught up. He told me stories of playing professional Quidditch and I told him about Auror training and work and then he asked about Hermione and I mentioned we were engaged. That's when he asked about you. Wanted to know if you were ok, what not. I didn't know what to tell him exactly. I mean could I tell him you had cried yourself to sleep for months after the battle because he hadn't come home, you wouldn't let me tell him about Maddie. I just told him you were ok, working for a magazine writing and he dropped it at that."

"He didn't ask if I was seeing someone?"

"No."

Ginny wondered what that could mean. Either he didn't care if she had moved on or that it would hurt him too much if she had and he just didn't want to know about it.

"Is he?"

"Don't know."

"Have you seen him since?"

"Yeah, Hermione and I met him for dinner last week that's when he told us about the press conference."

Ginny scowled at her brother from across the desk. This conversation was starting to feel like treachery.

"Look, Ginny, I'm sorry. I want him back here as much as you do. I miss having my best mate around. He seems like he's really got things together. Near the end of the war, I could tell he was shook up something awful, there's no telling how he was immediately afterwards. Things were getting out of hand and people were dying and missing left and right and we had seen and experienced things that I haven't talked with any one about, hell, even Hermione and I haven't talked about them and we went through it all together. I understand a bit how he was feeling about needing to go and clear his head. I just wish he hadn't done it in another country and for so long."

Ron could see Ginny's heart breaking all over right in front of him.

"I don't know if I can face him again Ron."

"You're going to have to Gin at sometime, you know that right? And you know where I stand on the fact that he should know about his daughter. If he ever sees her, he'll know. She looks like you Gin, she has your hair and freckles, but…"

"She has his eyes."

"Yes, and he would recognize that immediately."

Ron sighed and sat back in his chair. He had moved from having his legs propped up on his desk to leaning forward with his elbows on his desk.

"Why wouldn't you let me tell him?"

"I've told you Ron a hundred times, he didn't need the pressure."

"No, Gin, I didn't even know before the battle was over. I'm talking about after everything was over. You always made me swear up and down that if I ever spoke to him I couldn't tell him and I swear you put a charm on my quills and paper and maybe even on me so I couldn't."

"I did cast a small charm over the family so they couldn't tell people I didn't want to know about the baby before she was born, well the only people who knew I was pregnant even were Mum, Dad, Fleur, Bill, Aunt Murial and of course Angelina. That was for our safety as well as his."

"Well what about afterwards when we all knew, when we all got home?"

"I reversed it, except for you. I placed it so you couldn't tell Harry."

"Why Gin, why don't you want him to know."

"I do Ron. Do you think that all those days, those first few months that I didn't dream every night of Harry coming home to us, to his family?"

"You never have acted that way." Ron felt like he was going in circles with his sister over this fact.

Ginny was seeing red again, she slammed her tea cup back on the desk so hard it broke and stood up bracing her self against Ron's desk with both hands.

"I didn't want him to come back to me, to us, out of some kind of bloody obligation he felt he had, I wanted him to come back because he wanted to. Are you happy now?" Ginny's voice was too calm and too even, for Ron's liking.

"He obviously didn't want to come back to me. He promised me Ron. He promised me before you lot left he would come back to me. He, said" Ginny could feel the tears at her throat. Ron had to listen hard as she whispered the next part. "He said I was, us, our future was what he was fighting for. He was coming back for our future together."

Ron sighed. "Who said he didn't want to?"

Ginny's head snapped to attention as she glared at her brother. "He did Ron, by his actions."

Ginny sat back down and put her head in her hands. She had a headache, she just wanted to go home and get a bubble bath and escape the events of the day, but she knew that wouldn't happen. She had too much to take care of at home. She loved being a mother, but there were days being a single mother was just a little bit more than she thought she could handle. Her family had always been awesome and helped her out, but she was determined to do this on her own as much as possible. Maddie was hers to take care of.

Ron sat and watched his sister struggle with an inner battle for a while.

He finally spoke up and quietly. "Do you still love him Ginny?"

Ron knew he was treading on dangerous ground, but he wanted to know and he wanted the same question answered from Harry as well about Ginny. If there was hope, he wanted to know.

"What do you think Ron? Of course I do. But there's a difference between loving someone and loving someone who has totally broken your heart and taking them back. I don't know if I could take him back even if he wanted me to. But I could never stop loving him. I've loved him and only him all my life it seems."

"What about for your daughter's sake?"

"We could raise her without being together, people who are divorced do it every day, it's kind of like that just without the divorce because there never was a marriage. He could visit. But why are we even talking about that right now?"

"Because it's a conversation you need to have with yourself, because if I know Harry he's going to want more than every other weekend with the daughter that he's missed out on the first five years of her life."

"Yeah well, either that or…or he'll tuck tail and run again and things can go back to normal." Ginny knew that had come out bitter, but she didn't care. She was bitter.

Ron sighed this was going no where. "Gin, why don't you go home, rest for a bit. Hermione and I will go and get Maddie after work from Mum and make sure she's fed dinner and then we'll bring her home around 7 this evening so you can bath her and get her into bed. Does that sound ok?

Ginny sighed and looked at her brother. He was so good to her sometimes. She had come in here screaming at him and now he was trying to make her feel better.

"Ok, I really do just want a bubble bath and a nap."

"Good that's settled then."

"As long as dinner for her doesn't include with her father."

"Promise Gin."

"I really do need to figure out a way to tell him don't I?"

Ginny sounded tired and confused and maybe even a little hopeful Ron thought. "Yeah, you really do. "

"What do you think I should do?"

"Maybe I can convince him to come over to the Burrow for Sunday lunch one weekend. It'll be a comfortable place for you, and for Maddie. Harry had always thought of it as a second home."

"I don't know Ron."

"Look, we'll work on it, ok."

"Does it have to be this week?"

"No, but I think you should do it before Maddie's birthday. He might want to attend that. Maybe I can set it up that we're having a family dinner and discussing the wedding."

Ginny looked questioningly across the desk at Ron.

"Is he going to be in the wedding?"

"Yes. I asked him to be my best man the night we met at the pub. I was really glad that night he had come home, I don't think Hermione and I could imagine getting married and him not there."

"So that means, he's your best man and I'm Hermione's Maid of Honor and we're the only two attendants." Ginny was now thinking of how she could weasel her way out of the wedding. She didn't think she could stand there during that ceremony and have to stare at him.

"Well, there is Maddie as flower girl and Bill's son Paxton as ring bearer. And no Ginny I can see that expression on your face, you are not weaseling your way out of this wedding, him in it or not." Ron smirked at his sister. She was too easy to read sometimes.

Ginny gave a little laugh at the fact that her brother could read her thoughts. "Ok."

"Get going. You're wasting your alone time. I promise, we'll take care of Maddie this evening."

"Thanks Ron, I owe you."

"So, you're not going to hex me for not letting you know about Harry earlier?" Ron stated with a bit of apprehension.

"No, I might still do that actually, I've just to think of something better than my bat boogey hex."

Ron grimaced, he hated being on the receiving end of Ginny's wand.

"Bye Ron, I'll see you and Hermione later. Don't spoil my daughter too much and no candy before dinner for her. Or for you for that matter."

"And here let me have those." Ginny went around the room collecting the pictures with Maddie in them. Except for the one of all the nieces and nephews in the family, she took her wand and tapped the frame and Maddie disappeared from the picture.

"What are you doing? Those are my pictures and what did you do to Maddie in that one?"

"I'm taking these in case Harry comes by your office. Has he been here yet?"

"No."

"Good, and all I did to that one was cast a disillusionment charm on her in the picture, I'll restore it and bring these back later."

With that Ginny walked out the door. Ron let out a sigh of relief at not being hexed on the spot and actually having a semi-coherent conversation about Harry with his sister. He was never going to understand her reason for keeping Harry in the dark about Maddie. He had grown to an understanding and an uneasy acceptance of not telling him about her pregnancy during the war, heck, he was certainly shocked the evening he came home after the battle and there was Ginny in bed with a newborn. He wondered how Harry was going to fare coming home to a five year old with his eyes and Ginny's complexion.

**--**

"That was a great dinner Hermione." Ron sat back from the kitchen table in the flat he shared with his fiancé Hermione rubbing his stomach.

"Yeah Aunt Hermione, I love your spaghetti better than Mummy's"

"You're welcome Ron, and I wouldn't tell your mum that Maddie if I were you." Hermione giggled at the complex look on the little girl's face.

"Why not?"

"Well, a mum wants to think that her children think she's the best cook in the world."

"Ohhh." Hermione shook her head and smiled. Maddie still didn't quiet understand but that was ok. She loved babysitting for Ginny. She felt it was always great practice for when her and Ron had children, but they had practically been a second set of parents to Maddie anyway her whole life.

Maddie was up and out of her chair following Hermione around the kitchen as Ron read the evening edition of the Daily Prophet.

"Well, I guess Ginny's wrong. She said there wouldn't be an announcement about the Dragons until tomorrow, but it made the evening edition of the Prophet."

"The Dragons?" Maddie questioned her uncle.

"New Quidditch team pumpkin."

"Ohhhhh, I love Quidditch. Are we going to any games this year?"

"Ummm, I'm sure we will." Ron already was planning on taking Maddie to some Dover Dragons games if he could. Harry had actually already promised him season tickets if he wanted them. As many as he wanted.

"Is there a picture?" Hermione leaned over Ron's shoulder to get a look.

"Yeah." Ron flipped the paper around so Hermione could see the team picture. There stood Oliver Wood their fellow Gryffindor and next to him in the official team photo was Harry. Hermione looked around for Maddie. She was in the living room playing with a puzzle by now not paying a bit of attention to them.

"How did Ginny take it?"

"Not very well at first. That's what she came storming into my office about and that's how we ended up keeping Maddie for a while tonight. I told her to go home and relax a bit."

"Is she going to tell him?"

"I sure hope so. But for now, we're to stay mum."

At that point there was a knock on the door. "I wonder who that could be?" They both turned and headed towards the living room to the door of the flat.

Ron called out. "Who is it?"

"Ron, it's me." Before Hermione had time to blink she gave Ron a wide eyed look that said, what do we do and nodded her head in Maddie's direction.

"Hold on a minute mate, I'm coming."

"Ron…" Hermione hissed.

"Take her to our bedroom to play or something, I'll get him out of the flat." Ron whispered back.

Hermione bent down to Maddie who hadn't been paying much attention to what was going on as she was concentrating on a particular hard piece to place on her puzzle. "Maddie dear, I need your help with something."

"Can I finish my puzzle?"

"In a few minutes. Why don't you come and help me find my missing shoe. We can even crawl under the bed if we have to."

"Really, I can crawl under the bed?!" Maddie was excited now, this sounded almost like an adventure.

"Yes, so come one, let's go down the hall when we find it we can come back and finish your puzzle."

"Ok." The young girl hopped off the couch and followed her aunt down the hall.

Hermione now had her by the hand and was walking down the hallway.

Ron looked around the living room in a split second and noticed all the pictures that had Maddie in them. He grabbed his wand from his jeans pocket and gave it a small wave. She disappeared from all the pictures.

Ron strode over to the door just as Harry knocked again. "Ron, it's me, Harry."

Ron reached the door and opened it. "Sorry mate, I was in the kitchen trying to help Hermione clean up from dinner."

"Is she here too?" Harry was trying to look over Ron's shoulder. Ron moved to better try and block Harry's view into the living room and definitely the view to the hallway that led to the bedrooms.

"Ummm," Ron was wrecking his brain for an excuse."She had to go back into work for a few hours on an upcoming case, so I was getting everything cleared up so she wouldn't have to when she got back home."

"Ohhh."

"Soooo what's up?"

"I just needed to talk to someone and well, I didn't really want to hang out with anyone from the team tonight, so."

"That's fine Harry, I tell you what, why don't we go out to that pub again. We can sling back a few pints and catch up. I'm sure your day was exciting." Harry gave him a quizzical look as Ron reached for a jacket off the coat rack next to the door.

"Yeah, to say the least. Kind of what I wanted to talk about actually."

"Really? Great. Come on let's go then." Ron was now physically turning Harry around and almost pushing him to the lifts.

--

"Aunt Hermione, who is Uncle Ron talking to in the living room?"

"Ummm, I think a friend from work. They are probably just going out for a bit to discuss work."

Hermione and Maddie looked for Hermione's "missing" shoe for another five minutes before Hermione gave it up as a "bad job" and decided it was time for them to finish Maddie's puzzle and then get her home to her mum.

--

Ron led Harry out the front door of their apartment building waving at the desk attendant.

They made their way down the street to a near by pub where Ron had first met Harry upon his arrival back to Britain. The door jingled as they went in and Ron quickly spotted a small table in the back corner, which seemed to be quieter and at least less smoky than the rest of the pub. They ordered drinks and sat there for a while making small talk.

"So Harry, you wanted to talk about your day?"

Ron decided beating around the bush would leave them here forever. Might as well get head long into a conversation he probably wasn't looking forward to having. Today had been one long conversation he didn't want to have it seemed. It shouldn't be him talking to Ginny or him talking to Harry, but them talking to each other. Instead, he got stuck in the middle as mediator.

"Umm, yeah." Harry fiddled the glass in his hands before continuing. " Hey Ron, you mentioned Ginny was working for a magazine. Which one?"

"I think it's called _Broomsticks and Bludgers._"

"Quidditch magazine." Harry took a swig of his pint.

"Yeah. That's it." Ron was eyeing Harry a bit nervously. "Why you ask?"

"Well, you know we had our big press conference for the team today."

"Yeah..yeah, I saw something on that in the evening edition of the Prophet. Nice team photo too."

"Did you know Ginny was there?"

Ron looked down into his glass before answering. "She might have mentioned something about having an interview or something today."

They sat for a few more minutes, both draining their glasses in the meantime and ordering another.

"Why you mention it, Harry?"

"What?"

"Why do you mention Ginny was at the press conference?"

"Don't know, just thought I would. I mean she was there after all. Seems a friend of hers and a couple of the other team members coming from other league teams thought she was going to be the one to do our exclusive team interview, but some bloke named Jim did that."

"She didn't stay for the interview?" Ron seemed to have missed that point this afternoon in his conversation with her. Perhaps that was why she had time to come by and interrogate him.

"Nope." Now it was Harry's turn to stare down into his mead. "I was kind of disappointed too. That she didn't stay." Harry added the last part a bit hastily.

"Why's that?"

"Nothing." Harry muttered.

Where as Ginny had come storming into his office, clearly with her feelings on her sleeve he was having to pull bits and pieces of information out of Harry. This was getting frustrating.

Ron screwed up his determination and got down to business. "Look Harry, I'm not sixteen anymore, I'm not going to punch you over being , what's the word I'm looking for, umm intrigued I guess, over the fact that you saw Ginny today. I always thought you two were meant for each other anyway once I had got used to you dating back then. I'm not taking sides in this." At least at this point thought Ron.

"Yeah, well, that was then I suppose. I'm sure I've fouled things up big time huh?"

Ron rubbed a hand over his face and leaned forward wanting to ask Harry the same question he had asked Ginny earlier in the day.

"Do you still love her?"

"What?!" Harry looked at Ron across the table clearly not expecting that question.

"It's a question Harry, do you still love her?"

"You're not going to kill me are you?"

"No. I don't intend to anyway. Not unless you don't answer the question. And honestly."

"Yeah," Harry drug out. "I do. But that doesn't mean I have any right to. I didn't come back to her. I broke a promise Ron."

Ron sighed. "What promise Harry?" He expected the following answer after the conversation he had had with Ginny that afternoon, but he wanted Harry to say it a loud.

Ron had to lean over the table to hear him. "I promised I would come back to her, if I survived. I told her, she was what kept me alive. I wanted to be alive to come back to her. And I didn't Ron." It was as if a dam had broken, Harry suddenly poured everything out.

"I don't know why really. I had no intention of staying gone or even going out of the country. I was going to just go away for a few hours maybe and clear my head. I didn't want the barrage of questions I knew were going to be thrown at me. I knew in the back of my head if I could just get back to the Burrow, to Ginny I would be safe from all of that, but I couldn't. I went and hid for a while in the forest and then I apparated to Grimwald Place and set it so no one could come in but me. I think Lupin came by once trying to find me, but didn't. A few hours turned into a couple of days and then I was scared to try to go back and those days turned into weeks. I was going mad in that house, so I left. Said I would go somewhere else for a few days, get my head back on straight then I would come back. And it just never happened. Next thing I knew a year had passed, and I was in America and had the opportunity to do something carefree for once, so I did, I tried out for that team and got a position immediately.

"Now, I'm back, and all I have is my career because, I know there is no way in hell Ginny is going to accept me back. I'm glad I still have you and Hermione to talk to, otherwise, I don't think I could have come back this far."

"Why don't you just try talking to her?"

"One, because as long as she has her wand on her, that will probably be a questionable thing to do," Ron chuckled at that statement. Harry clearly had not forgotten Ginny's talent with a wand when she was upset at someone. "And second, I told her Hi this afternoon and she ignored me. Just looked me dead in the eyes and told me she had to go and walked off. She accidently ran into me and I grabbed her shoulders to steady her and when she looked up Ron, I felt a million things at once, but I couldn't quiet read her."

Ron sighed knowing the next few weeks were not going to be easy ones.

"I have an idea mate. Why don't you come over for Sunday dinner a week from this Sunday. Mum's cooking of course and Hermione is really getting on my case about getting some plan firmly in place for the wedding this fall. I know that's usually the girls thing, but she's adamant that this is 'our' wedding so she wants my input and well, as agreeing to being my best mate, I need you around for moral support."

"Ginny going to be there?"

"Not sure, who knows about her. She stays pretty busy these days."

"Is she in the wedding?"

"Yeah." Ron mumbled.

Harry rubbed his hand over is face and brushed it through his hair.

"I'll see what I can do. We're about to start practicing real heavy. Plus, I don't want to intrude or anything, especially if Ginny doesn't want me there."

"Look, Harry, you're not intruding," Ron leaned over the table to keep his voice low. "You know good and well, I'll have an owl in the morning on my desk from my Mum asking why I didn't have you over there for dinner tonight. Come to think of it, she might just send a howler. She misses you mate. I'm sure she'll say you're too thin and need to eat or something."

Harry smiled at the memories of Mrs. Weasley's cooking. "Yeah I really haven't had a decent meal since the last breakfast at your house before we left, to you know, go and get Voldermort." Harry added the last bit quietly since they were in a muggle pub.

"Good it's settled. Ginny or not, you're coming over in a week. I'll let Mum know. Hermione will be thrilled."

They got up and paid their bill and headed back onto the street.

"Thanks Ron, I just needed someone who knew everything that had happened you know, to talk to."

"No problem." Ron turned to Harry as they got to front door of Ron's apartment building. "Look, we were always here. Hermione and I understand more than most. We just wish it hadn't taken so long."

"I know." Harry shoved his hands in his jeans pockets.

"Don't go back into that hole of yours Harry. Everyone is going to be glad to have you back."

"Yeah, well, I guess we'll see huh?"

"Just promise me you will be there."

"Ok, ok, I promise. Besides if you go in and tell Hermione, she'll come after me herself personally if I don't. "

"Exactly."

"Well, I guess I better get going. I've got more press and stuff tomorrow. This is the part of playing Quidditch in the EQL, all the bloody press. I just want to play and leave it at that."

"Night Harry, come by the office any time or send an owl if you want to go to lunch or head out for a pint in the evening."

With that the two friends parted ways for the evening.

Ron walked into his apartment to find Hermione sitting on the living room sofa going over files for an upcoming trial.

"So, how was he?" Hermione asked anxiously as she cleared the files from the sofa for Ron to come and have a seat.

"He's…., I'm not sure. He misses Gin, but is afraid she doesn't want him back. Which I totally understand. Gin misses him, but she's not sure she wants him back. But they've both told me they still love each other. I just hope that he doesn't run scared or get too mad when he finds out about Maddie and I hope she still loves him enough to take him back. I think that'll be the best over all. They are made for one another, but just trying to make them see that, is going to impossible."

"Yeah, Ginny seems normal and ok to anyone from the outside the family but the only time she's happy is when she's with Maddie. She's the only reason I think Ginny even gets up in the mornings ever since….ever since we all got home."

"If it wasn't for the fact that Harry gets to do the one thing that could always take his mind off of trouble at school for a living I don't think we would have him either. Quidditch is the only thing that ever grounded him besides her."

"So what are we going to do?"

Ron sat and contemplated the hem of his jumper for a moment. "I've talked him into coming over to the Burrow a week from Sunday."

"Does Ginny know?"

"Not yet, and I plan on keeping it that way. I told Harry a little bit a lie. I told him I wasn't sure if Ginny would be there or not."

"Ron!"

"Well, I knew if I told him she's over there every weekend there would be no way I would ever get him to the Burrow. I don't think we need to tell Ginny either."

"She's going to be furious with you."

"Yeah, but she wouldn't come otherwise. I can bet on him showing up more than her."

"What about your Mum?"

"I'll tell her right before he's to arrive and tell her to keep it quiet. If I wait till the last minute she can't fuss over it and arouse Ginny's suspicions."

Hermione sighed and looked at Ron. "This is going to be a long week."

"Tell me about it."

"Do you think it might work?"

"Well, at least hopefully they'll talk, row it out and then we'll all go from there."

**Don't forget to click that little button down there at the bottom of the page and tell me what you think. I appreciate it very much!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I just want to say a thank you for all the people who have been reading and reviewing so far, it really does mean a lot!**

**Ok, kind of a short chapter (I know, I know I can hear a few groans already, sorry) but I'll try and have the next chapter up sooner, ok? Is that a deal?**

**As always, I am not JK Rowling, so please don't expect her great magic or anything, it's just me playing a bit with her world. **

**Chapter Three**

Ginny arrived at the office early that day. Having spent some quality alone time the previous afternoon that included a nap she actually woke up from refreshed and without the previous day's activities running through her mind. That didn't last long though as the first thing on her agenda for the day was a meeting with Jim to go over the big article on the Dover Dragons.

"Ginny, why don't you come to my office and we'll get to work on that article." Jim swept by her cubicle when he came in.

"Be there in a minute." Ginny sighed. She didn't want to work on that article. For over a week she had been so excited about that blasted press conference and interview she was going to do and the article she was going to get to write, but not now. Now, she wished it had never happened. Gathering a notepad, a self inking quill and the notes from the press conference she stopped only long enough to grab a cup of tea before heading into Jim's office.

While Ginny's desk occasionally had an air of unkemptness about it, Jim's office lived in that perpetual state. Out of the four other chairs in his office that were not behind the desk only one wasn't entirely covered in parchment. There were posters of almost every major league Quidditch team worldwide plastered to the walls. Autographed pictures of famous players littered the bookshelves. Some were just a picture of the player others had Jim in the photograph as well.

Jim's office reminded her of the burrow a bit, small, cozy and an air of shabbiness, despite the newness of the office building they were located in. Ginny admired Jim, he was a great guy. He looked out for everyone on his staff. He wasn't bad looking either. He had once played professional Quidditch before an injury from a bad fall had permanently sidelined him. He still had his beater's build, strong square shoulders, and his dark hair had a few wisps of gray in it. It didn't make him look old, just more distinguished. Ginny had thought to herself on more than one occasion, if her heart wasn't already tied up so tight and if he was just a few years younger, she might have liked to date him, but they kept the relationship strictly professional.

"Close the door won't you."

Ginny did as she was asked. This must mean she was also going to get a lecture on professionalism as well.

Ginny sat down in the chair facing Jim's desk that wasn't covered with stacks of parchment. She placed her cup of tea on the edge of his desk as she spread the notes out in her lap and placed her notepad on top of them ready to write down an outline for the article.

"Ginny, are you ok?"

"Yes sir, why wouldn't I be?"

"You seem a little bit more well rested than usual, but you're a bit pale, and you were definitely acting a bit out of character yesterday afternoon. I know you've been really looking forward to that interview and I was a bit shocked when you left so suddenly." Jim's eyes were stern and questioning, but not accusing.

"I'm sorry sir. Yes, I know, I kind of dropped the ball on that interview, but thank you for being there and willing to work around the situation. I promise it will never happen again." Ginny sat up straight and squared her shoulders, hoping to physically say she was ready to work and please no more discussion about her personal life.

The stance and the look in her eye seemed to do the trick for Jim started shuffling notes and pieces of parchment around on his desk, highlighting the major points of the interview. They worked for about forty minutes outlining the major article for the upcoming issue and Ginny left to do the first draft write up. She had till mid morning at which she needed to have it back to Jim to proof before making corrections and giving it to the layout department after lunch.

Once back in her cubicle to work she noticed the room was buzzier than usual. Everyone was whispering around and over cubicle walls in between working on their own articles and corrections. Basic news of the new team had been released in previous evening's edition of the Daily Prophet. Co-workers were dropping by Ginny's desk every so often to try and get a bit more out of her, since she had been at the press conference, and no one knew she thought, except for Jim, that she had not been at the interview. She was starting to get a bit annoyed by all the questions actually, she was working right up against the deadline for the next edition.

"How ya going Weasley?" It was Andy, the young American bred wizard who had transferred to London to work for the magazine and cover the American teams.

"Pretty good, just trying to get this article done. I wish they could have held this press conference a day or two earlier, would have helped our deadline a bit."

"Yeah," he drawled. "So what do you think about the line-up?"

"I think Wood's got him a solid team. I don't know much about the new recruits but I've been following Neil's, Blinne's and of course Lizzy's career for a few years now and they are all excellent players. I think they'll be great experienced players for the new ones to learn from."

Andy watched her type for a moment. Ginny could feel his eyes are her back as she set back to typing. "Anything else Andy? I've got work to do."

"What about Potter?"

Ginny sighed and turned around in her desk chair. She wondered if anyone was using the type writer in the empty office down the hall, she might have to go in there to get any work done this morning.

"What about him?"

"Well, he's not exactly a new recruit is he?"

"He might as well be for all I know. You're the one who keeps up with American teams." Ginny sat back in her chair, crossed her arms and looked up at Andy. "So, what's your opinion?"

"I think Wood made a wise choice. I couldn't understand why Potter was even playing for such a little known team, semi-pro basically, in America with all his talent. You know I was able to catch a few of his games before I transferred here."

"That's great Andy, listen, I think I'm going to take this down the hall so I can work un-interrupted for a while," hoping he would get the hint and bugger off.

With that Ginny stood up jerking her paper out of her typewriter, grabbing her notes and stomping off down the hall. She slammed the door to the office shut and the glass rattled in the door.

Ginny reset her paper and stared at the three lines she had managed to type. She looked at the clock. 9 a.m. She really needed to get this back to Jim within the hour. She couldn't think straight. One line of the notes kept staring up at her.

"I missed home."

It was a quote from Harry as to why he was back. She didn't know whether or not she wanted to snort at it, cry or go and find him and tell him she was glad he was back or tell him to sod off and go back to wherever he'd been and leave life as it was in England.

Finally she gritted her teeth, pulled all bit of professionalism she could muster and finished the article.

As she had walked though the office she heard bits and pieces of conversations. It seemed everyone was interested in the fact that Harry was back. He had never given any interviews or even talked to the ministry as far as she knew after the battle. Most people thought he was still in hiding from estranged Death Eaters or that he had been killed himself. Rumors had been rampant for about the first year.

The first time she had heard the one about him being dead she went into almost hysterics until Ron could calm her down that he knew he wasn't, he knew he had survived. He wouldn't answer Gin's questions beyond that.

Ginny had gone over the first draft with Jim and had gone back to make corrections and additions. She wanted to get this finished and turned in before lunch.

"Very good, Weasley. You know, if I don't watch my back, they'll have you sitting in this office as chief editor and me out there scrubbing the floors or something." Jim could probably tell from the drawn look on Ginny's face she wasn't in a great mood and he was trying to lighten the situation.

"Ok," Ginny just stared at him blankly as she took the final draft of the story back out of his hands and headed out of his office."

"Ginny, I know you probably don't have much left to do once you turn that over to layout, why don't you take the afternoon off," called Jim to her back as she was exiting his office. What was it with people wanting to give her an afternoon alone?

"I'm fine, I think I have a few things at my desk I need to attend to."

"Ok, well, just so you know if you wanted to bugger out earlier than usual, that's fine with me today."

The day drug on as if they were suspended in a time warp. After Ginny had turned the article over to the layout department there wasn't much left to do. The magazine came out once a month and the afternoon of deadline and for a day or so afterward there was always a bit of a lull in the writing office. Ginny usually took this time to go out and conduct interviews or watch team practices or clear up the general clutter that overtook her cubicle when she got obsessively focused on her upcoming articles. Her desk looked a bit worn for ware today. She cleared away all the empty paper tea cups, tossed out the crumpled parchment and broken quills and threw away an empty ink bottle. She found her quick quotes quill she had been frantically looking for the day before hidden beneath a stack of team practice schedules and tentative game dates for the upcoming season. You could now see the wood of her desk and the pictures in the frames around it.

Like her brother they were mainly pictures of her family, and a few of just her daughter doing silly things and grinning for the camera. Ginny sighed as she looked at the newest one. It was Maddie covered in flour after helping her grand mum bake. You could still see the green mischievous sparkle of her eyes through all the white flour covering her from head to foot. It was the same look her father use to give when he was about to go out exploring the Hogwarts castle under his invisibility cloak.

Maddie's father. Ginny slumped down in her chair and drifted off into a day dream.

_Ginny was curled up in her bed next to Harry. They were staring at one another in the moonlight trying to memorize the other._

"_Harry promise me."_

"_Promise you what?"_

"_You know what I want."_

_Harry closed his eyes for a moment. He shouldn't be here at this moment, not like this. This was just making things harder and he had known that the moment he had followed her in here. _

"_Gin, I can't make that kind of promise. I can't promise I won't die."_

"_Harry, please, promise me you'll try. Promise me you'll fight to survive."_

_Harry had been lying in the bed on his side next to Ginny taking in as much of her as he could before the time came to leave. He sat up and turned his back to her placing his elbows on his knees and burying his head in his hands. His scar was hurting, or was that just a regular headache, he couldn't tell these days._

_He could feel the weight on the bed shift as Ginny sat up wrapping herself in the other side of the sheet and moving beside him. He felt her take his head in her hands and turning it so he was looking at her. She had his glasses in her hand and gently put them back on him so he could see her better._

"_Please. I can wait Harry." She paused and looked into his eyes as deep as she could in the moon lit darkness of the room. "I can wait, but only if I know you are trying to come back."_

"_I…I can't promise Gin that I'll come walking back to this place, but…" Harry screwed up his courage. He knew that this is what he wanted, more nights to spend with Ginny, every night for the rest of his life. He wanted the future that he had never let himself imagine before and he wanted it with her._

_Harry sat up straighter and removed Ginny's hands from his face and held then in her lap. "Gin, I wish that come morning I could wake up in this room with you. That I could do that the morning after tomorrow and every morning for the rest of our lives." _

"_You…" Ginny tried to cut in._

"_Let me finish." Ginny shook her head as to indicate for him to go on._

"_I don't know what is going to happen, but I want you to know this. I will try Gin. I will try my hardest to come back to you. To..to our future together. I want it to start the day that I defeat Voldermort. That's the day I want to come back for you, for us."_

_Harry let out the breath he was holding, leaned over and kissed Ginny on the forehead. He wiped the tears streaking down her cheeks with his thumb. Striding over to the chair next to her bed he quickly dressed and walked out of her room closing the door silently behind him. Ginny only heard the small click of the door knob turning into place and then the silence. He was gone, gone to fight his battle. Little did she know, she was about to embark on her own._

Ginny shook her head as she came out from the fog of her memory and felt the tear sliding down her cheek. That was almost exactly five years and nine months ago. Their future had begun the day that Harry had defeated Voldermort. But not together, not Harry and Ginny together, but in the form of the first cry she heard as their daughter was born. She entered the world the same evening that her father sent Tom Riddle from it.

**--**

The weekend had finally arrived. Ginny and Maddie were spending the weekend the way they usually did, at the Burrow.

"There are my two beautiful girls!" Mr. Weasley was sitting at the scrubbed kitchen table reading a newspaper and drinking tea when Ginny and Maddie stepped out of the green flames of the fireplace.

"Grandaddy!" Maddie ran and jumped into her grandfather's lap. "Can we go to your shop? Please, pretty please Grandaddy?"

Ginny's dad got a twinkle in his eye knowing that at least someone in his family shared his love of muggle inventions with him. "Well, I reckon, if your Grand Mum says we have time before dinner."

Maddie immediately ran to Molly Weasley and began tugging on her apron pocket. "Grand Mum, Grand Mum, can I pweeeeaaasssee go with Grandaddy out to his shed, do we have time before we eat?"

Molly smiled down at the little girl. "I guess, if I say no, you'll only pout. Off with the two of you, I'll send someone out to get you when it's time to eat."

Maddie grabbed her grandfather's hand and proceeded to try and pull him out of the kitchen towards the back door.

Ginny rounded the corner into the kitchen after taking their overnight bags up to her old bedroom.

"Where did Dad and Maddie go?"

"Where else dear, out to his shop."

Ginny shook her head as she grabbed another apron from a cabinet and turned to ask her mother what she could do to help.

"Why don't you start peeling potatoes? We're going to have a few more than the regulars this evening."

"Who all is coming?" Ginny grabbed the bag of potatoes and a large pot to put them into.

"Well, Ron and Hermione as usual and I think both of the twins are coming for dinner tonight with Angelina and Katie. Bill and Fleur might come by as well, and of course the kids."

"We might as well call this Sunday dinner." Ginny set about helping her mum, both of them working in silence for a while.

"Dear, did you see that article in the Prophet last night and this morning?"

"Which one Mum?" Ginny knew where this conversation was going, but decided to drag it out a bit in hopes her mum would give up bothering her about it.

"Well, the Quidditch column. I must say that little tart that writes for them now, doesn't have half your talent."

"Mum!"

"What?"

"You called Mandy a tart," Ginny was surprised at her mum, she usually wasn't one to go around calling people names.

"Well, she is, she's bedded every single male player in the league I think, at least according to a few other magazines. Well, anyway, did you see it?"

"Of course mum, I was at the press conference, actually sat by Mandy." Ginny added the last bit defiantly for some reason. It's not like she was sticking up for the girl or anything.

"Ohhh….. well?"

"Well, what."

"What do you think?"

For the first time since starting to work at _Broomsticks and Bludgers_ she wished she didn't.

"I think Oliver has himself a good team." Ginny decided she would stick with her short answer.

"I don't mean about that dear." Molly had stopped what she was working on to stare at her daughter. Ginny could sense her eyes on her back.

"What do you want me to say Mum?"

"What you're thinking."

"I'm thinking I really don't want to discuss this right now."

Ginny was saved from her mom probing any further because at that moment the twins came bursting into back door followed by their wives, their pregnant wives. Ginny knew that Angelina wasn't showing yet, but that they were expecting their first and Katie was about two months from her due date. After getting Katie settled into a chair and then chasing the twins from the stove Bill stepped through the green flames in the grate carrying their son Benjamin and Fleur came next holding the hand of their oldest son, Paxton. He was only two months younger than Maddie. They were pretty much inseparable most of the time.

Her and Fleur had been hidden out at Aunt Murial's house together because they were pregnant during the final months of the war with Voldermort. They had bonded a lot during those days together as well.

"Ginny, how are you?" Fleur floated toward her. She had perfected her English a lot, but you could still definitely pick up her French accent.

"Good, it's just been a busy week, deadline for the next edition was today."

Ron and Hermione made their way through the kitchen door about ten minutes later and were greeted by controlled chaos in the kitchen.

"Ron," Mrs. Weasley was trying to get her youngest son's attention over the crowd. "Ronald."

"Yes Mum." Ron pulled himself away from a conversation his twin brothers had pulled him into about a stag party they wanted to host for him before his wedding. Ron noticed Hermione giving him a stern look. He reckoned she had heard some of their plans.

"Dinner is almost ready, why don't you go out to your dad's shop and get him and Maddie to come in for dinner."

"Ok." Ron gave Hermione an apologetic look and shrug as he headed out the back door. The last thing he heard was her rounding on them. He returned a few minutes later with his niece on his shoulders and his dad behind him.

"Wash up Maddie and Arthur and then we can all sit down to dinner." Ron took Maddie over to the sink and helped her wash up before taking his seat at the table between her and Hermione.

Dinner was a little more nosier than usual with so many people present. Conversations ran the gambit of asking the children about their week at nursery school and work subjects for the grown ups. Katie lamented about the fact she was starting to swell and was not looking forward to being in the later stages of her pregnancy during the hot summer months. Everyone had carefully stayed away from the subject of the new Quidditch team.

"Mummie."

"Don't speak with your mouth full Maddie."

Maddie quickly swallowed her mouth full of mashed potatoes. "Yes, Ma'am. Guess what?!"

The little girl was bouncing up and down in her seat, her red pigtails bouncing all around her shoulders.

"What dear." Ginny stopped eating and looked across the table at her daughter smiling at her.

"Uncle Ron said that he would take me to another Quidditch match this season. He told me when I had dinner with him and Aunt Hermione this week." Ron had taken her to her first game the year before and Maddie had instantly fell in love with the game. Ron looked across the table at Ginny and gave her a smile as if to say, 'I hope this is alright'.

"Really, and which team are you going to go and see?"

Maddie stopped and thought for a moment. "I don't know, but.." she stopped and turned her head to her uncle. "Can we go see that new team?"

Ron looked across at Ginny slightly glaring at him and then back at his niece. "Umm, well, we'll see. It depends on if I can get tickets."

"Ohhh come off of it Ronniekins, you know you can get tickets to their games," Fred joined in the conversation.

"How?" Maddie had heard her other uncle's remark and was staring expectantly at Ron.

"Never you mind dear, I'm sure Uncle Ron will get you all good seats to some game this season." Ginny stared down the table at Fred silencing him with her stare.

Clearly either Bill had not caught the glare she was giving Fred or he chose to ignore it. "Speaking of the new team Gin, what do you think about their line up?"

Ginny gritted her teeth. Small conversations were stopping all over the table as everyone was eager to hear what she had to say.

"As I've told anyone who has asked, and as I wrote today, I think Wood has himself a great line up, ought to be a good first season." Ginny stood up and headed towards the sink with her dishes. She couldn't eat anything else even though her plate was still half full. She returned to the table with a cup of tea.

"Yeah, I think the same, but I was really wondering what you thought of his new seeker." Bill added the last question a bit hesitantly. That was it, Ginny was tired of having this conversation. She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks and on the back of her neck.

"It's great Bill, it's a bloody brilliant idea, the team's wonderful. What else do you want me to say huh?" By this time Ginny was standing and staring at all her brothers in turn. No one had the decency to look up at her.

"Just wondering." Bill mused under his breath.

"What's that?"

"Nothing Ginny, sorry."

"Yeah, well." She didn't know what else to say. She turned and stomped out the back door slamming it shut. She got about ten feet from the back door before she broke out into a run towards the alcove in the trees where the pond was. She just needed a bit of solitude.

Everyone looked around at each other and continued to eat in silence, including the children.

Maddie was the first to speak up. She leaned over to Ron and whispered.

"Uncle Ron, why is Mummie mad? Does she not like the new team?"

Ron looked down at her and hugged her to his side before answering her. "Mummie has just had a long week at work. She'll be fine. As for Quidditch itself that has nothing to do with it really."

Maddie gave him a quizzical look but decided if her favorite uncle said her mum was going to be fine, then she would.

**Ok, you know what to do now that you are at the end, leave me a few words, pretty please. Reviews are awesome for making stories better and for writers self esteem ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks once again for everyone who is reading and reviewing. I really, really appreciate it!**

**Ok, Chapter Four here it is……. **

**Chapter Four**

Ginny had spent a couple of hours out at the pond hoping that by the time she went back to the house everyone would be gone.

"Ginny dear, I was starting to get worried."

Molly was placing a warm cup of tea in Ginny's hand as soon as she came through the back door.

"I'm ok, mum. I just needed to some time to think."

"Yes, I'm sure you do or did or well…." Molly trailed off there.

"Where's Maddie?"

"She's in the family room with Arthur, wouldn't hear of going to bed until you came back in."

"I'll go and get her."

"She's already had her bath, she just needs a story and to be tucked in."

Ginny sat the cup of tea down on the kitchen table as she walked by it and headed towards the family room. Sure enough there was Maddie in her grandfather's lap already in her pajama's. They were fiddling with some piece of equipment Ginny thought came from a muggle computer at one point.

"Maddie."

"Mummie!" The little girl climbed from her grandfather's lap and ran to her mom. Ginny bent down and scooped her up.

"Isn't it past your bed time young lady?" Ginny gave her daughter a mischievous smile as she asked the question.

"Yes, but, I was waiting on you. I wanted you to tuck me in. Like every night." Ginny squeezed her daughter closer to her into a hug.

"Ok, let's get you to bed then."

Ginny didn't put her daughter down even though she was starting to get too big for her to carry much longer. She wanted to relish the ability to hold her daughter that close to her for as long as she could. She carried the girl upstairs and into the bedroom that had been hers as a little girl and through another door.

When Maddie had been born and while they had lived at the Burrow for a while before Ginny moved them out on their own, her father had had a door built between Ginny's room and the room that had once been Percy's for Maddie to use.

Ginny sat them down on the bed and Maddie quickly untangled herself from her mother and scrambled under the lavender blanket covered in silver stars. Ginny pulled the cover up under her daughter's chin, tucked a stray bit of hair behind her ear and leaned over to give her a kiss. "Goodnight princess."

Ginny had started to get up when a little voice called her back. "Story Mummie."

"It's late Maddie, you missed your story time. It's time to go to sleep."

"But Mummie." Ginny could hear the pout in her daughter's voice.

Ginny sighed and walked over to a small book shelf. "Ok, but a short one. Which one shall it be?"

"I don't want to hear one of those."

"Well, what do you want to hear?" Ginny was not in the mood to make up a story tonight. She sat back down on the edge of the bed.

"I want to hear…." Maddie contemplated the rest of her request before putting it before her mother.

"I want to hear one about my dad."

Ginny really wasn't in the mood for this, but she couldn't take that out on her innocent child. Ginny had occasionally told Maddie stories about her dad and had allowed Hermione and Ron to do the same as long as they didn't give too many details surrounding her birth, his leaving, or the end of the war. She might be angry with Harry and hurt, but she didn't want to color her child's view of her own father if he ever did show up. She wanted her daughter to be able to love her father if she ever met him.

Ginny's disposition softened as she looked into her daughter's eyes. "Not tonight baby, why don't you ask Uncle Ron or Aunt Hermione to tell you one on Sunday afternoon."

"Please…."

Maddie pouted at her mother. She had never refused a request to hear about her father before.

"Why don't I tell you a story about…about a brave prince who went to fight an evil dark Lord and the princess who missed him?"

"Ok." Maddie said cheerfully. She loved the stories her mother made up for her.

Ginny lay down on the bed next to her daughter and wrapped her in her arms. "This might be a little longer than usual. Do you think you can stay awake?"

Maddie nodded her head, her pigtails brushing her mother's face.

"Once upon a time there was a brave prince. He had not always known he was a prince."

"Why not?"

"Well, because people had hidden that fact from him to protect him."

"From who?"

"From an evil dark Lord. Now, don't interrupt or I won't be able to finish the story."

"Ok."

"Anyway, well, after the prince had found out who he truly was the dark Lord came searching for him. He wanted to hurt him, to kill him."

"Ohhh no." Ginny giggled at the look on her daughter's face and continued.

"Well, before we hear about that, you must know there was a princess as well. She had always known about the prince and she had always loved the prince, even before they had ever met.

"First time the prince had to face the dark Lord he had to defend a special stone. The evil Lord wanted it to become powerful, but the prince knew he would use it for evil, so he had to battle deadly plants, enchanted keys and poisonous potions to save the stone. Now he had a brave knight and a fair maiden who helped him on these adventures. But it was the prince who had to go into the last chamber to save the stone from the evil Lord and he did, he returned to the castle with it and the dark Lord had been sent away."

Maddie was staring at her mother with wide eyes and rapt attention.

"What happened next?"

"Well, you see the prince had met the princess once, but only in passing. So a little while after the stone had been saved the prince came to spend time with the brave knight that he had befriended. Well, the knight's sister was the princess. She was all in a thither about meeting the brave prince. She made a right fool of herself too."

Maddie giggled. "What did the princess do?"

Ginny smiled to herself. "She stuck her elbow in the butter dish."

Maddie rolled with giggles for a few moments.

"You've got to get yourself together if you want to hear the rest." Maddie swallowed her giggles.

"Ok Mum, go on."

"Well, later on, the Prince, the Brave Knight, the fair Maiden and the Princess took a trip back to the grand castle where the Prince had saved the stone. All was not right any longer. There was evil lurking in the castle, in the walls. Residents of the castle were being petrified left and right. They were all scared that a secret chamber that housed an evil serpent was open again. And indeed it was."

"What happened?" Maddie's giggles had left her and instead she was slightly shuddering in her blankets. Ginny wrapped her closer to herself.

"Well, eventually the evil Lord took the princess down into that secret chamber and he wanted to take her life to make his whole again. But, the fair Maiden had figured out a clue to help the Brave Knight and the Prince to gain access to the secret chamber before she had been petrified as well. They went down the chamber, but before they could get to the princess an earthquake separated the Knight and Prince."

"Oh no."

"Well, the Prince was on the side of the rubble to continue on to the chamber and he did. He had the knowledge to speak to the special language it took to open the door to the secret chamber. He entered it and found the princess lying on the floor almost dead."

Maddie had taken in a deep breath. "What then mum?"

"Well, the prince fought the evil Lord and his evil serpent. The serpent's fangs were poisonous and the prince had gotten bit by one. He was afraid he was going to die and not be able to save the princess. But, a special bird known as a Phoenix came swooping in and cried over the prince's arm and it healed."

"What about the princess mum, did the bird heal her too?" Ginny could hear a bit of a sleepy slur to question.

"No, the prince did by getting rid of the dark Lord. You see the dark Lord was alive and becoming stronger because of a book, so the Prince destroyed the book with one of the poisonous serpent's fangs and that's what saved the princess. The prince, princess and the knight all made it out of the chamber safely."

"What about the maiden?"

"Well, the nurse at the castle had her back to normal in no time."

"And then…" Maddie was quickly falling asleep.

"Another time dear, you're falling asleep."

Maddie tried to look alert, but was failing miserably. "No, I want to know," she said in a whiney voice.

"Hush love, I promise, I'll finish the tale at another time."

Ginny gently got up from the bed, straightened the blanket a bit, turned down the lamp on the bedside table till it was just a dim glow and quietly left the room. She pulled the door to, leaving just a crack open.

Ginny looked around the room she had grown up in and crossed the floor to the wardrobe pulling out a night dress and changing. She slipped into the same bed she had slept in ever since she was three until she had moved into her own flat and pulled the worn quilt up around her. The past two days had been long and tiring. She hoped Maddie would sleep in some in the morning and allow her to do the same.

That night Ginny had dreams of stone corridors, black robes, sun lit afternoons by a lake, quidditch games played in scarlet and gold robes, long chats in front of a fireplace with friends nearby. She awoke suddenly right after dawn with the lingering memory of a 12 year old Harry leaning over her 11 year old self in that dark chamber way below the school. Ginny couldn't shake the feeling the memories had given her.

--

Ginny yawned for the fourth time in ten minutes. She was supposed to be helping Hermione plan her wedding to Ron. They were looking through muggle and witch wedding magazines.

"I'm sorry if this is a bit boring Ginny."

"Huh?" Ginny looked up at Hermione a bit bewildered. "Ohhh, no, sorry Hermione. No, it's just I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Oh, well, I can do this myself for a while if you want to go and take a nap or something."

"No, I'm fine, it's just warm and quiet in here." The girls had spread the magazine out over the kitchen table.

Hermione looked up down at the piece of parchment she had been taking notes on and around at all the magazines. "Where is Maddie?"

"Out back in that shed with her grandfather. I pretty much lose her on the weekends to that shed with him."

"What about your mum?"

"Out buying groceries. I think she's expecting an army for Sunday lunch tomorrow. I thought I heard her mention Charlie and Cicily were coming home for a few weeks and I think they are staying here."

"I tell you what, why don't we go shopping. Maybe we could do some of this browsing a bit hands on."

"Ok, let me go and tell Dad, Hogsmeade or Diagon Ally?"

"Ummm, Diagon Ally? They have a several robe shops to look in, and if we want we can go out into Muggle London as well. I think I might want to check out a few of the Muggle dress shops too. I'll floo call Ron, he's gone into the office to do a bit of paper work this afternoon."

Ginny headed out across the back yard to her dad's shop while Hermione cleared the table and took a pinch of floo powder to call Ron. Ginny made it back in to see Hermione waiting on her.

"Well, ready to go?" the brunette witch was standing there ready to go.

"Yeah, I told Dad we would be back in time for dinner or else Mum will fuss."

The girls took the floo network to the Leaky Cauldron and then headed out back towards the brick wall that led to Diagon Ally. "Where do you want to start Hermione?"

"Madame Malkin's perhaps?"

"Sounds good." They weaved their way through all the busy Saturday afternoon shoppers before coming up in front of the robe shop. A bell above the door jingled merrily as they entered.

"I'll be right with you dears."

Hermione and Ginny spent a few moments browsing through the racks before Madame Malkin came over. "Yes, what can I do for you?"

Hermione turned to the aging witch and explained they wanted to look at a few of their wedding robes that she was getting married in the fall and that Ginny was going to be her brides maid and they were trying to get an idea of what they wanted to wear. Madame Malkin walked them over to a large rack in the corner and left them there to look for a few moments while she went to get a measuring tape to take their measurements.

Ginny had worked her way towards the back of the rack to take a look at the dresses for those in the wedding party. She was sifting through a few flowerr girl dresses trying to figure out which one would be the cutest on Maddie. She heard the door bell tinkle as someone else came in. Another sales lady was heard helping the new comer.

"Can I help you sir?"

"Umm, yeah I had placed an order a few days ago for some new robes and I had gotten an owl that they were ready to be picked up."

Ginny froze at the voice.

"Ok, Madame Malkin handles special orders herself. You'll just have to wait a minute, she's with another customer at the moment."

"Not a problem."

Ginny desperately tried to look around the rack to find Hermione before she realized who it was who had come in, but too late. Harry had spotted Hermione from across the store and was quickly making his way over. Ginny sighed, at least she was on the other side of the rack. She quickly parted the robes in front of her and climbed in among the fabric. She was not certain she was ready to handle another Harry encounter.

"Hermione!"

Hermione turned at the sound of her name and grinned as her friend came closer to give her a hug.

"It's good to see you. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was trying to get a head start on looking for a set of wedding robes. I was here with Gi….ouch!" Hermione felt a pinch on the back of her leg. She quickly looked over her shoulder and caught Ginny's hand recoiling into the fabric of the rack of robes she had been looking at.

"What, you ok?" Harry looked at his friend suspiciously.

"Ohhh umm yeah. As I was saying I'm here by myself," Hermione put an emphasis on the last word hoping Ginny had heard her. "Ron had to go into the office for a little while and I thought I would do a bit of looking around."

Madame Malkin had walked up by this point. "Here we go dear, I have my measuring tape. Is this the groom?"

"NO!" both Harry and Hermione stated together.

Madame Malkin looked a bit perplexed at their over eagerness to answer her question in the negative.

"This is my friend Harry, he's going to be the best man."

"Ohhh, do you need to be measured as well?"

Harry looked over at Hermione. "Ummm, no, I don't think Ron has chosen their dress robes yet. He just happened to walk in."

"Actually, I came in to pick up an order I had placed earlier this week."

"Ohhh yes, Harry, hmmm Potter?"

"Yes ma'am, Potter."

"Melinda!" Madame Malkin called over her attendant and gave her instructions to go and find Harry's order. She returned immediately with several robes on hangers.

"Here, Mr. Potter. Why don't you take that dressing room over on the other side of the shop and go and try these on to make sure they fit properly."

Harry gave a wave to Hermione as he followed the assistant to the empty dressing room. As soon as Ginny saw his feet had carried him well away she removed herself from the rack of robes she had been hiding in.

"Hermione!" Ginny ground out.

"What! Hey, you pinched me!"

"Sorry, but I didn't want to be noticed."

"Of course, hiding in racks of robes and pinching people near by is totally not noticeable Ginny!" Hermione was standing there with her hand on her hips and Madame Malkin stood staring at the two of them.

"Let's go, I want to get home." Ginny had grabbed the hand not hoisted on Hermione's hip and took off towards the door.

"But…but..this was our first stop," Hermione stammered as she tried to get her footing to keep from tripping as Ginny was ready to make a run for the door. "Sorry Ms Malkin, I'll be back I'm sure, I really haven't settled on a design just yet." With that Ginny had whipped them out into the street leaving a bewildered Madame Malkin still holding her measuring tape.

"Ginny, that was a bit rude."

"Sorry." Ginny gave Hermione an apologetic look.

"It's because of Harry isn't it?"

"You know I wish he could disappear back to wherever it was he came from and that people could stop asking me what I thought about his new position on the Dover Dragons."

They were hurrying up the busy street and Hermione was having a hard time keeping up with Ginny.

"Do you really mean that Ginny, that you wish he wasn't back at all?"

Ginny stopped in the middle of the street and gave Hermione a look that the other woman couldn't quiet read.

"Yes… No…. I don't know." She threw up her arms in exasperation.

"Yeah, let's get back to the Burrow, we can talk before dinner if you want to."

"Let's just apparate." So they did. As soon as they landed in the backyard of the Burrow Ginny once again headed out to the pond.

This time Hermione followed. She sat down on the grass next to the tree stump that Ginny had perched herself on once they had gotten to the clearing near the pond. The shadows were starting to get longer indicating the lateness of the afternoon.

"Do you want to talk about it Ginny?"

"What do I have to say?"

They sat in silence for a little while both absorbed in their own thoughts.

"Can I do this Hermione?"

"Do what?"

"Tell him? …Love him again?"

Hermione turned around and faced her friend. "He needs to at least know about Maddie, Ginny. She's his daughter too. And I bet he'll be thrilled once he gets over the shock. He didn't have much of a childhood and he'll want to make sure she has a great one."

"Well, he can't compensate for the first five years he's missed." Ginny knew her tone was a bit bitter, but she couldn't stop herself.

"He wouldn't have missed them Gin." Hermione said in a soft voice.

Ginny sighed. She wasn't mad at the comment. She knew it was the truth.

"I never imagined that if he won, if he defeated Voldermort that he wouldn't come back. I spent those months imagining him walking into the house and either seeing me pregnant or me holding our child and him being excited. I mean, I know it would have been a shock either way, but that we would start our future together, our family." Ginny had slid off the stump and was sitting on the grass next to Hermione tugging at blades of it.

"I never once thought he would survive and leave. I don't understand. When you all came back that night, Ron for the second time, and he wasn't with you….I think I died myself right there in that moment. I knew it wouldn't be a matter of days, but I wondered if I would ever see him again. The only thing that kept me from dying completely was the fact that I had a new life in my arms. I had to live for her, she couldn't lose both of her parents."

"Do you still love him Ginny?"

Ginny gave a watery chuckle. Tears had started to silently fall down her face. "Ron asked me the same question."

"Well, do you?"

"Yeah." Ginny whispered her response. "Of course, I never loved anyone else Hermione. Plus, he's the father of my child."

"Do you love him enough you could accept his apology?"

Ginny gave a noncommittal shrug. "I don't know."

"Ginny, you're going to have to apologize to him as well."

Ginny sat in silence for a moment. She knew that was true. There had been opportunities for Harry to know what was going on and she refused to let the information pass to him. "I know. I just, I'm not looking forward to this. I know it has to take place sometime."

"When?"

Ginny continued to pull grass for a few moments hoping that one would give her answers.

"Soon, I reckon." Her stomach flopped horribly and then sunk as far down as it could.

"If it was planned would you promise to show up?"

"What?" Ginny looked up at Hermione.

"I mean if we, or you or whatever, if a date is set, would you not chicken out and actually show up?" Hermione was starting to think her line of questioning might be considered treachery to Ron later on, but she couldn't stand the thought of springing on Ginny a meeting with Harry, not after seeing the wild and stressed look in her eyes when they had left the robe shop earlier. Ginny deserved the time to be able to collect her thoughts and figure out exactly how she was going to tell Harry he had a daughter.

"I…I guess. Do you have anything in mind? Ron had suggested the Burrow. Said I would feel safe here, and so would Maddie."

"That's a good idea. I tell you what, I'll work on it and get back to you. Ok."

"Ok. Just promise not to spring something on me last minute. I'll be a nervous wreck, but I do need time to figure out what I want to tell him. You'll be here won't you?"

"Yes, and I'm sure Ron will be as well. We'll make the situation as comfortable as possible."

"Thanks Hermione. You're the best sister I never had. Well, I guess you really are about to be my sister, even if by marriage."

Hermione giggled a bit and gave Ginny a hug. "I'm always here for you, you know that. Just leave this to Ron and I."

"Ok." The two women stood up and brushed their clothing off. "I guess we better get going back to the house, Mum will have started dinner by now, maybe we can help her finish it up."

**Don't forget, little button down there on the left, review! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, ok, so this is kinda a short chapter, more filler than anything. Ginny has to work through a few memories and emotions, ok? I'm gonna be out of pocket for part of this week, but I'm gonna try and get the next chapter up pretty quick. Like I said in the beginning the story is written, but I'm tweaking and editing as I post. I've gotten some good ideas and wanted to revamp a few things based on some reviews. (see reviews are awesome because they make a better story)**

**Ok, so here is chapter five and as soon as I can get some editing done on six it'll be up! (awesome, helpful reviews could make that and the next few chapters even better!) **

**Thanks to everyone who has been leaving feedback. This is my first longer story so it's helping me definitely. **

**Chapter Five**

The rest of the weekend passed in a blur of family meals and spending time with her brother Charlie and his family who were on holiday from Romania where he worked with Dragons.

Ginny and Maddie had headed home on Sunday evening after dinner so they could get ready for the week ahead, nursery school for Maddie and work for Ginny.

The _Broomsticks and Bludgers_ office was in its usual post deadline lull for the first few days of the week and since it was technically off season for the teams there were no practices or exhibitions for the staff to go and watch either. World Cup play offs were still over a month away. Ginny spent a fair bit of time the first few mornings of the week trying to set up some interviews with some of the promising team captains for the world cup as well as with the commentators for the league on what their expectations for the World Cup were.

As the week progressed into Wednesday Ginny had a growing dread in her stomach. Were Hermione and Ron indeed trying to work out a way for her and Harry to talk and if so, was Harry cooperating. Did he even want to speak to her? "Of course he does you idiot." She told herself about midmorning on Wednesday, "He said Hi at the press conference. Of course that could have just been him trying to be nice in front of people. Did he want to talk with her alone or away from so many prying ears and eyes?" She asked her self a few minutes later. "Probably not." She concluded after a fair bit of parchment doodling. She looked down at the paper in front of her and realized she had drawn and scratched out several hearts and a snitch.

Andy rounded the corner into her cubicle. "So bored you've taken to drawing your own illustrations huh?"

Ginny crumpled up the paper she had been drawing on and spun around in her desk chair. "No." she stated defiantly. "What have you got there?"

Ginny had noticed an envelope he had in his hand. "Oh, for you. Came in with the owl post down at the front desk this morning." Ginny reached out for the envelope.

"Thanks."

"Who's it from? Secret admirer?" She knew Andy was just giving her a hard time, but it grated on her nerves slightly, he was a bit noisy. Even more so than the girls who worked down in advertising. They were the worse for gossip in the whole building though. At least as far as she knew Andy did keep the information he ferreted out from others to himself.

"My soon to be sister-in-law." Ginny noticed Hermione's clean neat handwriting immediately.

"Ohh, probably wedding stuff then? Well, I guess I better get back to my desk."

Andy turned and wandered aimlessly back to his own cubicle.

_Dear Ginny,_

_Can you break away for lunch? The Leaky Cauldron at noon. _

_Send a message back if you cannot make it. _

_Hermione_

_PS: and no I do not secretly have Harry invited as well._

Ginny smiled to herself, Hermione knew her too well. She knew that she would wonder if Hermione was secretly trying to set up a meeting without her knowledge, even though the other had promised to give her a heads up. Maybe that's what this lunch was about. She grew a bit nervous. Looking at the clock on her desk she noticed it was already 11:30 a.m., too late to back out really if she wanted to.

Ginny gathered her things together and set her desk straight and went to go ahead and leave for lunch early. Perhaps she could browse through the apothecary quickly on the way to the Leaky Cauldron. She did need to stock up on a few of her basic household potion ingredients.

Ginny stuck her head into Jim's office on her way out.

"Jim, I'm heading to lunch, I might be gone a while."

Jim gave her a grunt and waved at her, his head buried in a stack of parchment. Ginny continued out the office and onto the streets of Diagon Ally.

Thirty five minutes later she breezed into The Leaky Cauldron a bit breathy and looking around for Hermione. She spotted the bushy haired girl in a corner and made her way to her.

"I thought you had stood me up."

"Sorry, I made a stop by the apothecary and got to talking to Neville and I lost track of time."

"Ohh, how is he doing? I haven't been in there for a while."

"Good. Did you know he finally got around to asking Susan out?" Ginny's eyes gleamed with the bit of news.

"No, Susan Bones?"

"Yeah, it's about time to. I always wondered why they didn't date at Hogwarts."

"Can I help you ladies?"

Tom the barkeep had sidled over to take their order.

"Can you give us another moment? Sorry we hadn't even looked at the menu."

They took a few moments to review the selections for the day and when Tom had returned they were ready to order this time.

Ginny took a swig of the butter beer she had ordered and looked across the table at Hermione in her sleek business robes. "So, what was this lunch all about?"

"Can't I have lunch with a friend on occasion?" Hermione asked with a bit of mischief in her voice.

"Yes, but I also know you, you have another reason as well. Soooo, cough up Hermione."

"Well, yes. I just wanted to let you know that, well…Ron has talked to Harry."

Ginny swallowed and then nodded her head. Hermione hadn't said anything else she figured she needed to give an audible response. "And?" Ginny probed cautiously.

"He's coming over Sunday. To the Burrow." Hermione had actually known this bit of information for a few days, but had wanted to keep it quiet for a while thinking the fewer days Ginny had to stew the better.

Ginny sat back in her chair and let this information sink in for a while. Sunday………it was so close yet so far away.

"You aren't going to run off and not show up are you?" Hermione questioned herself telling Ginny this information so soon.

"No."Ginny stated hesitantly. "It's just I didn't think it would be this soon."

"Well, Maddie's birthday is two weeks after that, soooo." Hermione had trailed off.

"Yeah" Ginny's mind was floating a million miles away.

"You said if I told you ahead of time, you would stick this out."

"I am Hermione. I will be there." Ginny snapped not meaning to.

Hermione jerked backwards a bit. "Sorry that came out a bit harsh." Ginny apologized immediately feeling bad. Hermione was only trying to be nice and she knew that if she needed to vent or a shoulder to lean or cry on she would be there.

"it's ok." Hermione responded back softly.

Before they could go any further with their conversation their food had arrived. Hermione set into her lunch but Ginny just stared at hers for a moment before finally picking up a chip to eat it. She didn't feel much like food anymore.

Hermione gave a frustrated sigh. "I did not tell you this information so you could drive yourself crazy for a few days, but so you could prepare yourself."

"I know, it's just. My stomach hasn't caught up yet."

Ginny finally finished off half her lunch of fish and chips to appease Hermione.

They had paid their tab and were heading back into Diagon Ally. Hermione to the Ally entrance to the Ministry and Ginny back to the magazine office.

"What are you going to do between now and then?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"I guess get my thoughts together."

"If you need us to watch Maddie one night or something so you can just be to yourself, we can."

"No, I think I want her with me while I figure this all out."

"Ok. See you this weekend. We won't be over till Sunday this weekend. I have a 'business' dinner on Friday night that I'm so not looking forward to and Ron has duty Saturday."

With that they hugged and went their separate ways.

-----

Ginny had thought very much over the previous day or so about what she actually wanted to tell Harry, but could never come up with a way to do it. After getting beyond the point of why he didn't come back and why she hadn't told him she was pregnant there was the whole discussion of Maddie. Her life for the past five years. Ginny had been apart of it everyday. Harry hadn't and how was she to relate five years to him.

She was walking around picking up the various items that always managed to be out of place with a young child in the house. The various odd socks that littered the whole house. A shoe in the chair next to the fire place its partner under her daughter's bed. A set of pink ballet slippers under the couch cushions. There were the hand drawn pictures that covered the entirety of the refrigerator. The puzzle pieces that were in the silverware drawer, the teddy bear abandoned and alone in the corner of the living room. The pink tutu that went with the shoes in the couch sitting on her own bed. Her daughter had been showing her how to do ballet while Ginny was trying to get ready for work that morning. The rubber duck her grandfather had given her sitting alone in the bottom of the bath tub.

All along the fireplace mantel, the hallway wall and Ginny's own dressing table were pictures of Maddie at various ages and in various whimsical poses. Ginny had come up with an idea. But it would have to be tomorrow before she could start.

-----

After dropping Maddie off at nursery school rather earlier than usual Ginny stopped by the office to find Jim was one of the few who were already in.

"Hey Jim." Ginny poked her head in his office.

"You're here early." Jim said looking a bit surprised.

"Yeah, well, I just came by to tell you, there is a first draft of one of my articles for the upcoming issue on your desk and I think I'm going to take the day off."

"Ok, you do that. You need it Gin, you've looked a bit like you're not completely with us this week."

"Well. I've just had a lot on my mind."

"Not a problem, owl if you need anything." Jim turned back to that ever present stack of parchment on his desk.

With that Ginny turned and left the office building heading back to her flat, but first she had a stop to make. She was thankful that Flourish and Blotts was opened this early. She ducked in and found the place still sleepily quiet since the day was just getting started. She quickly found the item she was looking for and headed to the till to pay. A nice leather bound empty photo album.

Ginny arrived back at her flat, laying the book on her coffee table. She went to her bedroom and opened the closet pulling a box off the top shelf. Ginny took the box back to the living room and sat it down on the coffee table next to the photo album. She would create Harry a photo book of the past five years.

Ginny opened the box and started to shift through the photos stacking them into piles according to how old Maddie was in the pictures. It took her a while to sort through the pictures and pick out her favorites. She made copies with a tap of her wand so that she could keep the originals.

On the first page Ginny placed a picture of herself, one her mum had taken of her pregnant. She was about eight months along and was smiling at the camera waving with one hand rubbing a circle on her rounded belly with the other. The Ginny in the picture would then turn so her mum could get a profile shot of her stomach as well. "Might as well start from there." Ginny muttered to herself.

Ginny continued filling the pages with images. Pictures of each birthday. Maddie grinning from Ginny's lap when her first teeth started to appear. A picture of her first steps. Ginny remembered that evening very well. Ron and Hermione had been over to the Burrow for a few days and Ron had taken to 'walking' Maddie around by holding her hands to support her. At times she would just stop and bounce in place holding her uncle's hands above her head. If Ron took his hands from hers she would just simply sit down. The last night of their stay Ron decided to let go and see if Maddie would take the few steps to her mother on her own. Her dad had been watching all this with his camera in hand. Sure enough, at first Maddie hadn't really realized her uncle, her safety net, wasn't there and she took a few steps forward. She stopped for moment looking frightened, but Ginny's voice coaxed her on and in three more steps she was in her mother's arms.

There were pictures of Maddie on a toy broomstick. That had actually been a gift from Lizzie for Maddie's second birthday. It even had the Harpies team logo on it. Ron had made sure from day one his niece had known about Quidditch and took her to several games each season. He had wanted to make her a Cannons fan, but since Maddie knew Lizzie she tended to want to go to Harpie games. Ginny wondered what Maddie was going to think of the fact that her father was a famous Quidditch player now.

There were also the dance recital pictures. Ginny had never heard of such things as ballet and dance classes, but Hermione had of course since she was muggle born. She actually still had her pink tights and black leotards and ballet shoes and had passed them on to Maddie and had convinced Ginny to let her take lessons. Maddie loved it, she loved the attention and getting to dance around her grand parent's family room for everyone in her costumes. Ginny relived the previous morning's dance around Ginny's bed and the discarded tutu and shoes around the flat.

Ginny had gone to collect a quill and ink and put captions to most of the pictures explaining their significance and what was going on in each. Ginny's stomach gave a growl letting her know she had worked through lunch and had not eaten anything but Maddie's left over toast for breakfast.

Ginny stood up and stretched. Looking down at the book on the coffee table, Ginny felt pleased with her work. "Well, it's a good place to start I suppose." She picked the book up and flipped through it one more time. She then took her wand and tapped the front. Gold leafing and words in a gold script had appeared on the cover.

Madelynne Grace Weasley

June 25, 2000

Ginny sighed as she scanned the cover. How she wished her daughter's last name reflected that of her father, maybe one day, she thought. Or perhaps that this was not a photo album for him to get caught up with, but that he had experienced all of these events first hand. Ginny placed the album back on the table and collected the rest of the pictures and put them back into their box and carried it to its resting place on the top shelf of her closet once more. Ginny suddenly felt very drained and instead of going back to the kitchen to obey her stomach's request she sunk into the softness of her bed and slept.

-----

"Hermione! Ron!" Ginny left the kitchen sink where she was washing up carrots to be put into the stew for dinner. "I didn't think you were coming over till tomorrow?" Ginny gave them each a hug and a questioning look that she let linger on Hermione when she pulled a way.

"Yes, well, Ron was able to get off duty earlier than we expected so we thought we could come on over." Hermione leaned in a bit closer and whispered in Ginny's ear. "Plus, we figured you might need the moral support for tomorrow. Have you mentioned anything to your mother?"

Ginny looked around the kitchen to see if anyone was listening. Her mum was busy admonishing Ron for some reason or another and Fred who was already present was snickering at him. "Here, come over to the sink and help me finish these carrots."

Hermione grabbed an apron and met Ginny by the sink.

Ginny still looked a bit puzzled by Hermione's last question. "No….but then again, she hasn't seemed to act like she knows he's coming over come to think of it."

"She doesn't. I forgot to mention to you on Wednesday don't tell her. Ron was going to tell her at the last minute or just wait till he shows up. You know your mum, she'd have a full fledge party raging and well, we figured for Harry's first dinner with the family again he didn't exactly need all the extra attention. Things might be interesting enough as it is."

Ginny shook her head up and down to show she understood. "Yeah, I get what you mean. Don't worry, my lips are sealed. I'm nervous enough as it is, without my mum badgering me as to what I had in mind to tell him."

"Have you given it any thought?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, I don't know how we're necessarily going to go about discussing the two major facts here, that he left and didn't come home and that, well I was a bit less than honest of my condition over those nine months. But as far as Maddie, when we get to that part of the discussion, well…." Ginny was a bit nervous telling Hermione about the 'gift' she had made for Harry, what if the other woman thought it was stupid.

"Go on," Hermione pushed.

"Well, I've made him a book. A photo album with pictures of Maddie from the past few years and I wrote in it as well things I remembered. Things I had always wanted to tell him or share with him if he would have been there in those moments."

Hermione stopped what she was doing and turned to look at Ginny. Ginny could tell she was on the verge of tears. "What?" Ginny asked nervously. "Do you think it's stupid?"

"No, I think it's sweet. I think it's one of the sweetest things I've heard of actually."

Ginny sighed and gave Hermione a small smile. "Thanks. I just don't know when or how I want to give it to him."

"Well, I'm sure the opportunity will present itself."

-----

Dinner passed and Ron and Hermione had excused themselves to go for a walk around the garden and Ginny had already coaxed Maddie into her bath and was now settling her in for a bedtime story.

"Which one do you want me to read tonight princess?" Ginny was shifting the books around on the bookshelf."

"Finish the story you started the other night Mummie, please."

"Which one? The one about the fairies?"

"No, the one about the Prince and Princess and the Brave Knight and the fair Maiden."

"Ohhh, yeah, we haven't finished that one have we?"

Ginny watched as Maddie pouted. "No."

Ginny sighed and crossed the room, slipping her shoes off Ginny once again resumed her position next to her daughter and pulled her closer.

"Where were we?"

"The Prince had just saved the princess from the Evil Dark Lord and the serpent and the nurse had fixed the fair maiden and all was well again."

"Yes, hmmmm well their next adventure involved a hippogriff and a run away prisoner."

Maddie sucked in a breath of air in excitement. "A hippogriff, a real live hippogriff?!"

"Yes,"

"I've always wanted to see one of those!"

"Well, maybe you can ask your uncle Ron what they're like."

"He's seen one?"

"Let's get on with our story, or we will never finish."

"Ok."

"Yes, well, just when everyone thought things around the castle were back to normal the Prince and his friends found out that a man everyone thought to be a horrible murderer had escaped from prison and the Prince was warned he was coming after him…."

Ginny continued the story.

"Mum, what happened then, after the Prince found out that the man was really his godfather and he left with the nice hippogriff?"

"Well, all was quiet for a while, but of course in their world, things couldn't stay quiet for long at a time."

"What happened next? What adventure did the prince have then?"

"Let's save that for another time. It's time you were getting to sleep."

"But…but.." and Maddie let out a yawn against her will. "I'm not sleepy," she begged.

"Yes you are." Ginny stood up and straightened the lavender and silver blanket and made sure Maddie was snug in her bed. Leaning over she gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Good night princess, sweet dreams." Ginny dimmed the lamp and turned to walk out of the room.

"Mummie?"

"Yes."

"Granddaddy calls you a princess like you call me one."

Ginny was a bit puzzled by this line of questioning. "Yes. He does."

"Mummie?"

"Hmm?"

"Where is your prince? I'm not old enough to have a prince yet, but where is yours?"

Ginny sighed and leaned her head back against the door frame.

"He, well…" Ginny didn't get to finish thinking of her response before Maddie interrupted her thoughts.

"Is your prince my daddy?"

Ginny walked back over to the bed and sat down looking at her daughter in the dim glow of the bedside lamp. Even in the semi darkness Ginny could see the green sparkle in her daughter's eyes.

"Yes love, my prince is your daddy."

"Where is he?"

"He's, well, I'm not sure where he is at this exact moment, but well, like a lot of princes he had to go and fight a battle."

"Is he still fighting?"

"No, he….he defeated who had to battle against."

Maddie was looking at her mother slightly puzzled, but totally listening and hanging on to every word her mother had to say, the sleepiness of earlier totally gone.

"He had to go away for a while, after that battle. He didn't know for how long, and neither did or do I."

"Is he coming back?"

"I hope so baby, I really hope so." Ginny could feel the tears on the edge of her lashes and was trying to hold them back from her daughter.

"Does he know me?" Maddie had never been so vocal about her father before. It unnerved Ginny even more knowing what tomorrow might hold.

"No, he, he went to his battle before he knew about you and I haven't seen him since. But, it's nothing you need to worry about, ok."

"Do you think he'll like me whenever he meets me?"

"Of course, you're his littlest princess." Ginny surely hoped Harry would come around and accept his daughter and love his child unconditionally even if he couldn't love her. "There is no way that he couldn't. Did you know, you have his eyes?"

"I do?" Maddie was interested in this new bit of information. "Yes you do, your green eyes are just like your father's, and he got his from his mum."

Maddie nodded and Ginny could tell she was contemplating her new discovery. Ginny once again stood up from her daughter's bed and smoothed the covers.

"Go to sleep love, it'll be one day closer to him coming home." Ginny gave Maddie another quick kiss on the cheek and returned to her own room. She lay down on her back still in her clothes from the day and let the dam in her eyes break again.

-----

The next morning dawned bright and clear, a perfect early summer's day. Ginny could already tell there was commotion down in the family room. She stirred and felt stiff and uncomfortable. She realized she had fallen asleep on top of her covers in her clothes from the day before and had ended up sleeping in an odd position. She went to rub her eyes and her face felt sticky from the tears she had cried the night before.

Ginny got up and stretched and went to her wardrobe to find some clothes. Peeking in the room joined to hers she noticed the bed was empty and figured the noises coming from downstairs were her daughter and one of her brothers, probably Ron as they waited on her mother to finish breakfast.

Ginny headed off to the loo to shower and prepare herself for the day ahead. She had wanted it for so long and now that it was here, she wasn't so sure anymore.

**Don't forget that little button down there!**

**If you're a Twilight fan too, check my profile, I have several things posted based on Twilight and a few other Harry Potter one shots. **


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: A continued thanks to all my reviewers

**A/N: A continued thanks to all my reviewers. I've gone back and worked a bit on this chapter and the next adding roughly a page to a page and a half to each. So, seeeeeeee reviews hopefully equal better work. **

**Ok, So here it is. I was hoping despite my schedule that I would be able to update this week and I was. I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter Six**

"Ginevra, that's the third tea cup you've broken today what's wrong with you?" Molly admonished as she gave a flick of her wand and repaired the cup to its proper state.

"Sorry Mum, I just don't know what's gotten into me today." Ginny was trying to help her mum around the kitchen hoping the distraction would make time speed up, it was moving awfully slow this morning and that just made her nerves worse. Hence, the three broken tea cups.

Molly came over to Ginny and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you sure you are ok?"

"Yes Mum, I'm fine, I just seem to be channeling a bit of Tonks today." Molly made a clucking noise with her tongue as if to say that was certainly true and went on about her business.

Hermione had been sitting at the kitchen table looking over notes about her wedding. "Ginny why don't we go out to the pond or something."

"Yes, dear, that might be a good idea, maybe you just have a bit of spare energy you need to wear off, I've got lunch covered even with the crowd we're expecting today. You go on and enjoy being outside. Where is Maddie? Why don't you take her with you."

"She's with Ron I believe, somewhere around here." Hermione answered.

Ginny slipped out of her apron and followed her friend out the back door. They walked around the garden and out the garden path that led to the pond. Hermione didn't say anything thinking Ginny just really wanted to be left to her thoughts for a while.

"Ginny, are you ok, really? Besides just being nervous."

Ginny continued on for a while. "Yeah, I think so. It's just my stomach is in one gigantic knot."

"Do you want me to go and rummage in your Mum's potion cabinet? Maybe she has some calming potion."

"No, I tend to get too relaxed on her recipe, I at least need to be somewhat alert."

"Understandable."

They continued to walk around the pond and through the trees for a little while longer.

"Why don't we head back towards the house, maybe if I play with Maddie for a while it'll calm my nerves. What time is it by the way?" Ginny asked nervously.

Hermione checked her watch "About ten till eleven. I think Ron told Harry to be here around12:30 since we were planning on eating around one this afternoon."

The two girls made their way back around the pond and headed back up the garden path. Just as they reached the back side of the garden and were about to enter the gate Ginny stopped dead in her tracks, Hermione running into her back.

Omph "Ginny watch where…."

"Shhhhhhh."

Hermione straightened up and listened. Ginny turned and whispered "He's here."

Hermione mouthed and gave a quizzical look. "Already?"

"Listen."

Hermione strained her ear and sure enough she could hear her fiancé talking to Harry in the distance on the other side of the garden.

"Come on then." Hermione grabbed Ginny by the wrist and was trying to get her through the garden gate.

"Where's Maddie?" Ginny questioned.

"Don't know, we need to figure that out as well, but come on now or never."

"Let's cut around the garden and go in the front door and see if I can find Maddie first." Ginny anxiously whispered. She hadn't seen Harry yet but she had heard him.

"Ok, then I'll take her upstairs to play or something."

Ginny just nodded at her friend and then turned so that Hermione would follow her along the back and side fence of the garden and around the side of the house to the front porch. Ginny entered the family room and looked around. Her dad was snoozing away in a chair taking his "Sunday Morning Nap". Ginny could hear a familiar giggle coming from the kitchen and her mother talking. She followed the sound and when she rounded the corner her mum had Maddie sitting at the table and eating a lemon biscuit.

"Mummie! Guess what, Uncle Ron took me up on his broom this morning!"

"Really?" Ginny questioned. She had not given her brother permission to do that and she would have to speak to him on that matter, but now wasn't the time. Maddie was expounding on her broom ride to Hermione.

Ginny surveyed the room. Either her mum was playing things really cool or she still had no clue who was out in her backyard talking to her youngest son. About the time Ginny reached the other side of the kitchen her mum looked up through the window over the sink and gave a start.

Ginny covered the distance and came up behind her. "Shhhhhh."

Molly looked at her daughter quizzically. "What do you mean to shush me?" She asked harshly.

Maddie was staring at her mum and grandmother intently.

"Hey Maddie, want to go up stairs and play? I bet we can find a cool puzzle or we can draw pictures." Hermione was picking the little girl up from the table.

"Can I show you what we learned in ballet class this week?"

"Of course." Hermione ushered the child out of the kitchen and Ginny stared back at her mum.

"Yes, I know he's here, and yes I've known he was coming. And no you are not to make a fuss over it."

Molly looked a little perplexed.

"Not my doing actually, Ron and Hermione." Ginny stated crossing her arms.

"Ohhhh…..well?"

"I'm…I'm…" Ginny was starting to shake slightly.

Her mother took one of Ginny's hands in one of hers and with her other gently tilted her daughter's chin up so that she was looking at her.

"It's ok Ginny. Just, go and talk with him. That's the first step, even if all it is, is Hello."

Ginny nodded. "First I have to get something." With that she flicked her wand and the next moment a small box flew down the stairs around the corner and into the kitchen to Ginny's outstretched hand.

Molly nodded and gently turned her towards the back door while keeping one eye out in the back yard.

Ginny placed her trembling hand on the door knob and turned it till she heard the click that said the door was open. She stepped out into the warm morning sun and set her eyes on her brother. He was standing so that he was looking at the Burrow and Harry's back was to it. They were on the far side of the lawn near her father's shed and the broom storage. The grove of trees just beyond.

I can do this she thought, just keep your eyes on Ron.

Ron noticed the movement behind Harry and gave his sister a short, quick, discreet nod as if to say, come on, it's fine.

Ginny made the first ten steps at a fast determined pace and then her resolve started to wane and she got slower and slower until the last few were as if she was treading in mud. Ginny stopped about five feet from Harry when she saw his shoulders straighten and he turned his head in her direction.

Ginny froze. The day was warm around her and she was shaking as if she was standing in a snow drift.

Harry turned and looked back at Ron and then at Ginny.

"Ummm, I think Mum mentioned something about needing me in the kitchen or what not. Why don't you two take advantage of the nice weather and hang out, out here?" Ron was so not being smooth about this Ginny thought, but then he was her brother and she knew he lacked tack and skill sometime.

Ron started to make for the door, Harry's eyes on his back. Ginny stopped him as he walked by her. She stood on her toes and whispered in his ear, where even he barely heard it. "Keep Maddie inside till I ask for her. Hermione has her upstairs playing."

Ron nodded and then gave Ginny a kiss on the cheek whispering in her ear. "It's going to be ok, trust me. Just don't lose your temper too quick or anything, ok?"

Ginny smiled faintly at her brother and then nodded and letting Ron go.

He briskly covered the space between them and the Burrow and Ginny slightly winced when she heard the door close. Harry turned his eyes from the place where Ron had disappeared back onto Ginny.

"Hi."

Ginny could not say anything her mouth felt as if it was full of cotton.

"Are you still not going to say anything?" Harry looked a bit disappointed.

"Hey." There that was better than dodging and leaving.

They stared at each other for a few moments.

"You've ummm…changed Ginny. I mean you just look a little different. You're hair is different, shorter and well, I don't know, I can't place it." Harry looked down at the ground struggling to think of something, anything to say to make this situation a bit more comfortable.

"I can say the same for you." Harry nodded as Ginny continued. "We've grown up a bit I suppose. Time does that to people."

"Were we not then? I mean grown up?"

Ginny remembered the harsh realities of the lives they had all lived not so long ago. It seemed like yesterday, yet ages ago at the same time. "No, yes, I mean, well…we were more grown up than some of our peers, but I guess not as much as we are now, due to the circumstances we've lived through."

Harry looked a bit puzzled and then shrugged his shoulders. "I guess."

Ginny didn't feel like this conversation was going anywhere good. She didn't know how to start the conversation she knew they needed to have. They both stood there for a moment looking around nervously.

Ginny walked past Harry then, still clutching the box in her hands to her chest. She headed past her father's shed and out towards the grove of trees. She turned and looked at Harry over her shoulder. "Walk with me Harry." Ginny was nervous and figured the action of walking could help calm the nerves a bit.

Harry stuck his hands in his jeans pockets and followed. Relived that she had a) actually spoken to him and b) hadn't hexed him, yet.

"I don't want every nosey git in the house staring out the kitchen window." Ginny stated over her shoulder. Harry nodded understanding. He didn't know who all was in the Weasley household at the moment, but knew that whomever was there, they were probably all looking out of some window into the back yard.

-----

Ron sighed as he turned from the window in Maddie's room that overlooked the back yard. He looked over at Hermione and muttered "forest". She simply nodded her head as she placed another piece into the puzzle that she was working on with Maddie.

Ron came to sit next to them on the floor.

"Who is that guy you were talking to Uncle Ron?" Maddie didn't even look up as she continued to work on her puzzle. Ron gave Hermione a fleeting glance.

"Well, ummm. He's a friend of mine from school." Ron figured short precise answers were best.

"Ohhh." Maddie looked up at this point." I saw you talking to him when I was in the kitchen with Grand Mum eating biscuits. Is he going to stay and eat?"

"Don't know pumpkin. We'll have to wait and see."

"Can I draw him a picture?"

"Sure, he might enjoy that."

Maddie got up from the floor, the puzzle forgotten and went to gather her crayons and parchment.

-----

They walked for a few moments in silence. Every time Harry would try to come into step next to Ginny she would change direction or her pace so that they were never walking too close to one another, plus he noticed she was clutching some parcel to her chest as if her life depended on it.

"Why don't we sit here?" Ginny suggested. They had come to a spot where two trees had fallen and made natural benches to sit about five feet apart. Ginny sat down on one, Harry on the one opposite. He tried to catch her eye, but she wouldn't look up at him.

"Look, Ginny, if you totally hate me, I understand. I know…"

"I don't hate you Harry." She spoke it so softly that Harry wasn't sure he had heard her at all.

"What?"

Ginny swallowed and it took a lot of effort to make her voice loud enough. "I said I don't hate you. I never have and I never could. I..I was hurt, though."

Harry hung his head. He didn't know what was worse. He had been prepared for Ginny to hate him, for him to have to defend himself against any hex that Ginny could throw at him, but for her to sit there and say she didn't hate him and the sound of her voice when she had said he had hurt her, was almost too much.

"I'm sorry Gin. I….."Harry stumbled around for a moment in his head. "I really am. I don't know what else to say. There is nothing I could do I know, to make that up to you."

Ginny looked up then and stared at Harry sitting across from her. He looked as if he was being tortured mentally. As if there was a pain deep behind those green eyes. "Why Harry, why didn't you come back, you promised me." Her voice was steadier now, full of determination to understand, even if it was soft and low. It was pleading to understand the reasons why. She looked back at him once more, staring at him, to see if she could read his mind to see if she could read his heart.

"I…, I don't really know. I was scared for the most part."

"Scared?" Ginny asked incredulously. Here was the guy sitting across from her, who had defeated the darkest wizard ever to live and he was scared to return home?

"Gin, I had just murdered one of the most powerful wizards in the world. What were people going to say? I had been able to commit a murder so horrible that no one else had ever been able to do it. His followers were scattering. I was afraid some of them would come for me. I knew the ministry would be on my back in half a second. I had been up for over 48 hours straight at that point with not much sleep before that either. I was a mess."

"Don't you know, I was waiting to make it all go away?"

"You couldn't Gin, not all of that. I couldn't ask that of you."

"You didn't have to ask, I wanted to." She snapped. "Don't you think I had some idea of what condition you might be coming back to me in?!" Her voice was rising. She stopped for a moment to get her temper in check before it went off. She sighed letting the excess energy out and continued. "Harry, I didn't care if you came back to me on the brink of death as long as you were breathing I was waiting and I could deal with the condition later."

"Gin, I …."

"No Harry you listen for a moment." Ginny got up and started pacing. She hadn't felt this alive, since, since …anyway she thought, she could feel her blood pumping though her and her heart was beating in her chest so loudly she was certain it could scare the birds away.

"You were just playing the bloody hero for another round. Don't give me that look. I know you probably didn't mean it, but when was it you got it through your skull that you couldn't have gotten that far without your friends. It took you a while, but you finally realized it and you let Ron and Hermione tag along. Yes, I know they played their parts they weren't just tagging along. But Harry, that same thing applied after that battle. All of us who had been behind you the whole time were still waiting, waiting to catch you and bring you home. Home to a life that you deserved beyond anyone who was present that day and you threw it away on your own." Ginny was pleading now, desperate to make him understand the possibilities of what he left behind that day. "Harry, you not only threw away your future and the past five years aside but you tossed mine aside as well."

"No, I didn't… I had to get away, you didn't go anywhere. You didn't deserve to have to deal with me in the mess I was in mentally, emotionally."

"YOU ARE NOT LISTENING!" Ginny stopped dead in front of him. She took a breath and steadied herself.

"Harry, what did you promise to me the night you left?" Ginny squared off in front of him and pointed at him. "Don't lie and say you don't remember. I can read it in your face, you've thought of that every day since you left that morning. I know I have."

Harry looked up at her quickly.

"What was it Harry, what did you promise?" Her voice was softer now, gentle and pleading again.

"That I ….. I would come back, if I was alive at all, I would come back for our future together." Harry whispered the words as he remembered then and then hung his head. He didn't know why he had come to try and apologize. He should have stayed gone, dug himself into some kind of hole and hidden there for eternity. There was no way after Ginny finished her tirade, that she had every right to give, that she would ever speak to him again.

Ginny stooped down in front of him and looked up into his eyes. He reached out tentatively for one of her hands and she drew them closer to herself. He sighed and pulled his hand back.

"Harry," Ginny whispered his name as she looked at her hands. "I just don't want to touch you right now because I don't trust myself." Harry looked down in her brown eyes and nodded.

She continued. "Harry, the night you banished Voldemort and everyone came home but you, well…you might as well have let me go along in the first place and I might as well have died on that battle field because I did die that night. My heart did. I…I almost thought I didn't have a reason to live anymore."

Ginny was shaking gently again. She had to get her nerves under control. She took a deep breath and stood up to continue her pacing for a moment.

"I'm sorry Gin, I know now. I knew once I was gone that I shouldn't have, but I just couldn't bring myself to turn around. I was a coward."

"No Harry, you are anything but a coward. You're thick at times and you don't ever value your own self worth enough or the fact that anyone in this wide world loves you, but we do. That's your problem."

"Do you still love me Gin? Because if you do, I don't deserve it."

Ginny didn't answer his question but asked one of her own. "Do you still love me? Did you leave that on that battle field as well?"

Harry stopped for a moment wondering if he should go on. "No, no, I kept that with me. I don't have any right to love you anymore. But I never stopped."

They stared at one another for a moment before Harry dropped his gaze when Ginny returned to her pacing. "I still love you Harry, it's just….it's just that things aren't going to automatically be the same as they were before." She whispered. "I don't see how they could be."

Harry watched her for a moment. "I know. I just wish. I just wish I could close my eyes and when I open them things could be back to the way they use to be."

"How's that Harry? How did things use to be?"

Ginny had sat back down on her log and now it was Harry's turn to burn off some nervous energy.

"Back to the days before we both had graduated. Back before the war had gotten so bad and Voldermort so powerful. Back when we could walk hand in hand around school and not have a care except for what to do not to have Snape on our case or how to stay out of detention with Filch because we had been caught snogging in the hallway." Ginny made a soft giggling noise and Harry smiled. He thought he saw a soft blush on her cheeks.

Harry hid his grin and sighed. "Ginny back then, I would go anywhere you wanted me to. I'd follow you anywhere and I was perfectly happy. As long as you were by my side I was home. I could breathe for the first time and I felt free. I felt love, not just from a friend, but true, deep, passionate love for the first time. I wish we could have that back." He hung his head a bit dejectedly.

"You broke that off Harry, even before you left to go and find Voldermort."

"Yes, but I thought we already had that row, years ago in fact."

"I know, you did it because of your saving people complex and I understood then, I still do. I don't want to go through that again. But Harry, that's what I was waiting on too. I was waiting for you to rid us of Voldermort for good so that we could have all that you just talked about, I thought that was what you were fighting for and what you were going to return for?"

The silence hung around them like the leaves on the trees for a few moments.

"Is it too late Gin, is it too late to even try again? I know I don't deserve it, but I would like the chance." He was now the one stooping in front of her. He didn't dare touch her even though all he wanted was to just take her hands in his.

Ginny looked down at him. His eyes were the color of the leaves that were filtering sun through to the forest floor.

Ginny thought long and hard, her mind filtering though all the changes her life had taken. She now had more responsibilities than for just herself. "I don't know." She whispered.

"At least it's not a straight out no."

He stood up and sat back down on the opposite log.

"I know, my timing in all things has always been awful. We could have had longer the first time if it hadn't taken me so long to wise up. And I've made you wait longer than any woman should ever have to wait for someone. But, please Gin, there hasn't been a day that hasn't gone by I haven't thought of you. I've dreamed of you and woke up and swore I could smell you or feel you. That's how I knew you had come outside earlier. I hadn't heard you, but I could smell you, I could feel you nearby."

Ginny sat quietly for a moment a hundred thoughts turning in her head. Harry sat opposite to her; his head hung down and dejected looking as she stared at the top of his raven head. She remembered that first flutter when she understood who had caught her that day at the press conference. The recognition when she remembered the scent of Harry, the pace her heart took when she realized it was his hands holding her steady.

Ginny took in a deep breath to steady her mind and then sighed. "Let's just" Ginny sighed unevenly, willing her heart and mind to slow down. "Let's just see what happens. This is day one. Ok. You're back in England and I didn't hex you or murder you myself upon setting sight on you. So, let's just consider this a truce on the argument of you walked out on our life and have shown up almost six years later. Ok?" Ginny didn't know where all that had come from, but her resolve to have it out and then banish him from her life had left. She knew it whether Harry did or not, that he still held her heart. It was sore and bruised, but if anyone could heal it, she was sure he could if given time. But did she want to go through the painful process of letting it heal completely?

"Ok, I think I can deal with that."

"Good."

They sat there for a little while and stirred around the fallen leaves with their feet. Ginny played with the edge of the top of the box she was once again holding in her hand.

"Ginny?"

"Yeah?"

"What is that you're holding?"

"Umm.." Ginny wasn't sure she was ready for this part of the discussion. But she needed to tell him. Praying to whomever was listening she prayed for strength to tell Harry she had bore him a daughter and that she could handle whatever reaction he had to that fact.

"Do you remember that last night before you left?"

"You mean the conversation we had that we've already talked about?"

"No."

Harry looked at her across the way. Ginny was blushing slightly he could tell.

"I mean, do you remember that night before we had that conversation."

"What we did?" Harry choked out.

"Yes." Ginny whispered like a school girl who had been caught doing something she shouldn't.

Now it was Harry's turn to blush. He bowed his head and a grin spread across his face as he remembered that night. The circumstances were horrible, but it was one thought that had sustained him at times. They had made love for the first and only time that night. Well, actually twice that night, but still it was the first times for either of them and the only time they ever had been together.

"Yeah Gin, I remember that night." Harry's voice was a bit rough around the edges. He cleared his throat in an effort to make it sound normal again. "I know the circumstances were not ideal, but Ginny I wouldn't, couldn't take back that night if you begged me to."

"I know, me neither."

"Well, what does that have to do with that box?"

"Well, we'll get to the box in a moment. It's actually a present for you. But first I have to tell you something."

"Ok?" Harry drew out in a question.

Ginny swallowed hard. "Harry, I wasn't necessarily honest with you in the few letters I did get to send to you when you all were gone on your mission for the Order."

Harry looked at Ginny perplexed. "What do you mean?"

"Well…I mean everything I ever wrote was true, it's more like what I wasn't including in those letters."

"Ok…" Harry's mind felt like it sure was working slow. Was he supposed to understand anything already, because he didn't?

"I didn't want you to know, because well, I thought it would endanger you, or me or ….or us."

"Ginny, what are you getting at?"

"Harry, has Ron ever mentioned anything to you about the evening they all came home?"

"No, other than" Harry's mind traveled back to the few letters he had exchanged in those early months with Ron. "Other than you were inconsolable for a bit."

"Yeah, well, that would be putting it mildly." Ginny swallowed hard, she had to do this, she had to tell him. Maddie was waiting in the house.

"The day that you had your final battle with Voldermort and you banished him from this life, well I was fighting my own battle so to say and well, instead of banishing life from this earth, I brought life to it." Ginny's voice was a whisper almost as she finished her statement.

Harry was truly lost, he couldn't quiet put things together, what did she mean, she had her own battle, brought life? Harry sat puzzled for a moment and then a thought popped in his head and he snapped his head up to look at Ginny.

**Remember that little button down there! Reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Next Chapter!! Remember Reviews are awesome!**

**Chapter Seven**

"You..you had a baby?" He asked slowly to make sure she understood the question.

Ginny nodded her head. "Harry that day was eight months, fifteen days and 13 hours after you had left the Burrow. I know, I kept a count."

"Wait a minute." Harry stood up and started to walk around running his hands across his face and up through his hair. Was she trying to tell him he had a child? She had had his child? Is that what she was saying?

"That, that was almost five years ago." Harry stammered out the response.

"Five years ago in two weeks exactly."

"I have…I mean we have a five year old child?" Harry stood stunned. A child. Ginny had a child. They………they had a child?

Harry turned and looked at Ginny. She was slowly nodding her head.

"Ok, it's your turn to tell me why you never told me this." Harry thought he did a good job of keeping his temper out of his voice, but he could feel his blood pressure rising.

"Like I said earlier, if you were trying to keep me hid out to keep me safe just because you fancied me then what do you think Voldermort would have done with the information that I was carrying your child?" Ginny stated mater of factly. Harry took all this information in for a few moments. On occassion he would stop and stare at Ginny and then continue his pacing. His temper and emotions were rising and ebbing like the waves in the ocean. He couldn't trust himself to speak at the moment.

"Harry say something, please......" Ginny begged. "Anything." He stopped to examine her expression she was anxious and worried.

"Good point." Harry replied to her last statement and continued to pace some more. "Still doesn't answer my question totally." He stated harshly as his mind was reeling; he had a child that he had no clue about.

"Well, for starters. I figured if you finished off Voldermort before the baby was born of course you would have come home and discovered I was pregnant, or if you offed him later, you would have come home to me and our daughter, but you threw the wrench into that plan yourself by not coming home and never writing either."

Harry had stopped at the word daughter and never heard anything else. His mind conjured images of a little girl that looked like Ginny. He couldn't reconcile the words child and his daughter into a comprehensible item in his brain. He wasn't mad per se about the fact he had a daughter. No, he thought, he wasn't mad. He was....stunned surprised, and even anxious. He had always wanted children one day, and yes, at one point in his past had absolutely wanted those children with Ginny. He never thought that would even be possible any more let alone already true.

Harry threw out his hand to stop Ginny from talking. He turned to her then. "It's a girl, I mean she's a girl?" Ginny looked at Harry good and square for the first time. He seemed upset that he had not known, but he didn't seem upset at the information itself.

Ginny softened. "Yes."

"What's her name?" he asked softly, this time, curiously even. Harry had stopped his angry pacing and was now desperate for as much information as he could get. He needed to reconcile the words Ginny had spoken with the truth of who his daughter was. He was sitting down on the ground in front of Ginny now. He wanted to know everything. His anger at her not telling him was ebbing away with every bit of new information she released to him.

"Madelynne Grace Weasley."

"She has your last name?"

"Well, at the time I discovered you were not coming home, I still hadn't finished filling out the birth certificate. I …I"

"It's ok, I understand." He hung his head down and looked at his hands.

"We call her Maddie." Ginny offered.

"What's she look like?"

Ginny studied his questioning expression for a fleeting moment before continuing.

"She has my complexion. She's very fair skinned, has a few freckles."

"And hair, does she have your red hair?"

"Yes." Ginny watched as Harry's green eyes danced.

"I always loved your hair Gin. I always imagined having a little girl with you, and her having your hair." Harry confessed in a whisper.

Ginny blushed. "Really?"

"Yeah," Harry swallowed not knowing if he should go on, but did so anyway. "I dreamed it a few times, back when we were at Hogwarts still. I … I never told anyone thinking I would jinx it. I wanted that dream to come true." Desperately he thought.

Harry looked up once again at Ginny wanting more information. Ginny stared into the same eyes she looked into everyday. "She has your eyes Harry. I've had to look at your eyes every day that you've been gone."

Harry wasn't sure what to say.

"Here." Ginny finally pushed the box towards him and he took it from her. Their fingers brushing together faintly for second before Ginny recoiled hers.

"It's a photo album I put together. I thought it would help you to know her a bit better." Ginny made the statement about the offered gift quietly and slowly. Wondering how Harry was going to put together the concept of a child with the reality of the girl waiting on him at the house.

Harry didn't know what to say. He lifted the cover on the box and stared at a white leather bound photo album with gold lettering. He traced the letters of his daughter's name and her birth date. His daughter he thought. Daughter……the concept trickled through him.

He lifted the book from its resting spot and laid it in his lap. He lifted the cover and turned to the first photo. It was of Ginny and she was pregnant. His heart constricted.

He rubbed his hand over the photograph and looked up at her. "Gin, I'm so sorry, I did that to you and then I wasn't there to take care of you."

"Shhh Harry, it's ok. I managed." Ginny choked out. They both had enough to feel quilty for, she didn't want to make him feel so bad that he left again. "Besides, it's not something you did to me, we created her together. I had mum and Aunt Murial and of course, I'm sure you found out, Fleur was pregnant as well. We were hid out together."

"But I should have been. I should have been there to take care of you….."

Ginny stopped him. "You couldn't have. You had evil to fight. Harry, it's because you were there at that time that our daughter will be able to grow up in a safer, happier world."

He nodded his head, too choked up at the image of Ginny carrying his child to say anything else. He flipped the page to the next set of photos.

He noticed Ginny had carefully written out beside each photo. He flipped through a few pages, noting the fact that the images progressed as their daughter grew older. Their daughter he thought once again. He had a child and with Ginny. The thought kept repeating over and over in his mind.

Harry had tears in his eyes that he wasn't sure he was ready to shed. He squeezed his eyes tight and then looked up at Ginny. She had a questioning look in her eyes.

"What Gin?"

"I..I…" Ginny stopped for a moment. Her heart kept fluttering at the way he used her nick name, just like he use to. She wasn't sure what she wanted. So she opted for trying to figure out what he was thinking. "What are you thinking? Really Harry, I know this has to be a stunner."

Harry sat back for a moment. He was stunned that was for sure. "I don't know really? Everything is all mixed up." Harry flipped through the book some more before returning his gaze to Ginny.

"I'm sorry. I've just really messed things up haven't I?" He questioned. Knowing her life had not been the simple life he had imagined her living while he was gone. Imagining her working, possibly falling in love with someone else and being happy while he was wallowing in his self imposed exile because he had been too much of a coward.

"No, I mean…" Ginny stared then sighed. She started over, "We didn't plan on her did we?" Harry nodded, deciding he needed to let Ginny finish speaking. "The whole time, I didn't know how things were going to work out. I was hoping of course that the whole bloody war could be over before I went into labor and that you would be back home. And as time grew closer, I just knew that probably wasn't going to happen. I had no clue what was going to happen when you came home to a child. I just prayed you weren't going to be so upset over it that you would leave us, and that we could work things out."

"I left anyway huh? Not even knowing." Harry whispered, not able to admit his running even louder.

"It's ok Harry, it's water under the bridge. It happened, it's over, we can't change it. History is written once and we have to live with it, but never re-written. I mean, yeah I still don't get it totally, but I don't want to fight. I didn't wait for you everyday for over the past five years to lose you to us fighting." Ginny looked down at him as he fingered though the pages of the pictures of Maddie.

"What do you think about her?" Ginny asked after a while.

Harry looked up into Ginny's face. He could tell from the pictures that their daughter did look exactly like Ginny, but with a few 'mistakes', like the color of her eyes, even though they were the same shape as Ginny's. He stared at Ginny for a moment unabashedly, the way he use to, back in happier times, causing her to blush and look away for a moment.

"She's wonderful Gin. I can't wait to meet her and get to know her. I will never be able to make it up to you or her or myself for the past five years. And yes, I'm still in a bit of shock and reeling from the whole idea, but, I…I want this. I want a family." He stated the last bit with as much earnestness as he could pull from every part of him. This **was** what he wanted. He had wanted everyday from the moment he realized how much he had loved Ginny.

"We aren't necessarily a family Harry." Ginny stated flatly.

Harry looked at her perplexed. "Harry, all she's ever known is me and my family. And we're not exactly "together" are we? You are just a guy she doesn't know that will be introduced to her as her father."

"No. You're right, we aren't together and I understand the rest." Harry admitted all of that regretfully.

"It's going to be a big adjustment as it is just to have you in her life."

A scary thought crossed Harry's mind. "Do you not want me in her life?" His words shook a little as he said them.

"Of course I do," Ginny stated earnestly and quickly. "It's just that, we're not a 'family' per say right now. There's her and me and then there's you. Do you understand?"

"I think, I guess I do." Harry said this slowly. He contemplated those words for a moment. "Ginny can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"Can we ever be a family? Do you see it as a possibility in the future? You and I and Maddie, all together?"

Ginny's heart hurt from the longing of that image. She wanted it, but could she have it? Would it even be possible? "I…would like to think it's possible Harry. But, we'll just have to see. I'm not making any promises." She spoke the words slowly. Not sure if she could trust her emotions not to get in the way.

Harry nodded. "I can handle that." They both sat contemplating all that they had just spoken about and the ramifications it would now have on both of their lives.

"Ginny, I would really like to take this and look through it on my own."

"I'll leave you here for a while then."

"No, not now" Harry corrected quickly. "…maybe tonight. I really need some time to let a lot of this soak in, but I'm sure I'll have more questions later."

Ginny nodded in understanding. "It's yours. All of those pictures are copies. I have the originals and many more. That's your book to keep. I know this is got to be a lot to take in at once."

"Thanks Ginny, not only for the book, but for her. For keeping her safe, for loving her for the both of us."

They had both stood up by this point and just stared into each other's eyes for a long moment. Trying to read everything behind them. Ginny looked away first, looking down to examine her hands.

"Do you want to meet her?" she questioned softly.

"Can I? Today? Like right now?" Harry was nervous and excited all at once.

Ginny smiled and nodded. "Yeah, she's at the house. And of course, by now Mum knows you're here, so there is no way of weaseling out of lunch either." Ginny grinned up at Harry at the last part.

Harry's stomach gave a lurch. He had forgotten all about lunch with the Weasley clan. He was going to have to suffer through a lunch with her older brothers. Ron clearly didn't hate him enough for knocking up his baby sister and then never returning, but then again, he could just be waiting for the opportune moment to knock his block off and what about her much older brothers. Harry swallowed hard at the thought of Bill and Charlie.

"Umm Ginny?"

"Hmmm?" Ginny was busy brushing the leaves and grass off of her jeans.

"How does your family feel toward me? I mean should I really be wanting to run for my life from your brothers?"

"Well…" Ginny hesitated. After the initial shock when her brothers all came home to the fact that their baby sister had just had a baby and the realization that Harry was no where to be found, yeah they all were livid for a while. But Ginny reminded them, they had had no clue and neither did Harry. The topic had eventually been banned in Ginny's presence, so she wasn't too sure how much of those feelings they all still harbored. She had told them all in no uncertain terms that this was between her and Harry and that they could keep all their opinions to themselves, especially in front of her daughter.

"Actually, the topic was banned in my presence after a while. Sooooo, I'm not too sure. I know Ron is well, Ron has his issues with both of us. So, I doubt you'll have to fear for your life from him. But, Bill was the only one who knew I was pregnant, and I think he beats himself up over the fact he didn't just break my wishes and tell you."

"ohhh." Harry remembered the controlled hostility he at times felt from Bill during the last several months before the final battle, but never questioned them. Figuring it was just part of his coping mechanism for everything that was happening around them somehow.

"Let's put it this way, Maddie and Paxton along with Chris and Carolyn, Charlie's children, and Benjamin, Bill and Fleur's youngest will be there and well, hopefully everyone can keep their temper and tongues in check with the kids in attendance." Ginny hoped so, for the sake of her mother's kitchen.

Harry nodded. "Ok."

"So back to the house?"

Harry nodded in affirmation and a smile spread across his face that warmed Ginny's heart. "Yeah, I'm ready, I want to meet my daughter."

-----

Ginny led them back through the grove to the Burrow. She thought she noticed curtains flutter from several first floor windows. Everyone must have taken up positions to watch what the outcome of their meeting would be. Ginny sighed. She really didn't want to do this in a household full of people. She stopped Harry with her arm when they got into the backyard.

She cupped her hands to her mouth and shouted towards the window that was Maddie's.

"Ron! Hermione!"

Ron poked his head out of the window.

"What?!"

Ginny jerked her head as if to say, come out here. Ron nodded his head and then retreated back into the room.

-----

Ron walked across the room to where Hermione and Maddie were looking at him with quizzical stares. He knelt down next to his niece. "Your mum would like you to go outside."

Maddie nodded. Hermione got up and straightened one of Maddie's pigtails and then took her by the hand and headed towards the door to the hallway.

"Wait, if Uncle Ron's friend is downstairs I want to take him his picture."

Maddie turned around quickly and raced to the other side of the room and picked the picture up off the floor. She returned to Hermione and they continued downstairs with Ron taking up the rear.

Maddie was a bit stunned when they reached the family room, it seemed like the whole family including her cousins were there, but no one had come upstairs to get her to play. Something wasn't right. She didn't know what, but she could feel it. When they reached the kitchen Mrs. Weasley was standing over the sink with the end of her apron dabbing her eyes. Bill and Charlie were seated at the kitchen table tapping their fingers. People were talking, but everything wasn't as noisy and chaotic as usual. It was all a quiet murmer.

"Aunt Hermione?"

"Yeah?" Hermione had leaned down when Maddie had tugged on her hand.

"What's going on?"

"Well, I think your mum can explain. She's waiting out back for you." They had reached the back door by this time.

-----

Ginny stood staring at the back door. So did Harry until he couldn't take the mounting tension and had started to pace.

He stopped in his tracks. He had heard the back door open.

"Mummie!" Out came running a little girl, fair skinned, freckles, two red pigtails and as she got closer, Harry noticed, his green eyes.

Ginny bent down to catch the child as she ran to her. Ginny picked her up and hugged her. "What have you been doing this morning? Your uncle Ron confiscated you from me today." Ginny questioned.

Maddie eyed the man now standing next to her mother. She all of sudden was timid and looked to her mum to tell her it was ok to talk in front of this stranger.

"It's ok Maddie, you can talk." Ginny knew that look on her daughter's face. She never met many strangers and always clammed up around people she didn't know. However once she got comfortable around someone she was hard to get to be quiet.

"He took me on the broom this morning." Maddie exclaimed.

"Yeah, you told me that. I'll have to speak to him about that."

Maddie suddenly got concerned. "Why Mummie? I had fun. We got to go higher than I do on my toy broomstick. "

"Well," Ginny sighed as she shifted Maddie to her other hip. "What else have you done?"

Ginny was walking them toward the double swing near the garden and nodded for Harry to follow them.

"I showed Aunt Hermione what I learned in ballet class this week and she helped me work on my twirls and then we put a puzzle together and then we drew pictures for a while. Uncle Ron helped us with the puzzles and the pictures. He can't draw very good. I told him I could help him. My teacher at school said I'm getting very good." Maddie was easing up a bit, she was starting to rattle on.

Ginny reached the swing about the time Maddie had finished her monologue detailing her morning with her uncle and aunt. Ginny sat them down on the swing and Maddie twisted around so she was sitting in her mum's lap but could face Harry when he sat down. She buried her head slightly into Ginny's shoulder and peeked out beyond her pigtail to the stranger who was still standing. All she knew was that he was a friend of her uncle's.

Harry hesitated before sitting down and only did so after Ginny took her hand and patted the seat next to her. Maddie scooted closer to her mother but eyed Harry with an awed expression.

"You're Uncle Ron's friend." She finally state after a moment.

Harry nodded. "I'm friends with your Aunt Hermione too." That seemed to ease Maddie a bit.

She looked between her mum and the stranger. "Are you friends with my mum?"

Harry turned to Ginny on this one. Ginny cleared her throat and Maddie looked up at her.

"Princess, I want you to meet someone. Well, this is Harry, Harry Potter and yes, we were….I mean are friends." Ginny stated slowly and then she looked over at Harry and gave him a nervous smile and then turned back to Maddie. "He's been a way for a while, but he's back home to England now."

Maddie nodded in affirmation that she knew her family knew this guy. Ginny cleared her throat and situated Maddie so she was staring at her. "Maddie," Ginny began. "Harry is your daddy."

Harry smiled down at the little girl sitting in her mother's lap. No one spoke. Maddie looked up from one adult to the other. She slowly and quietly climbed out of her mother's lap and sat on her knees between Harry and Ginny she took his face in her hands and seemed to study him with intensity.

"Yup, mum's right. We have the same color eyes. So you must be my Daddy."

Ginny giggled softly remembered the conversation she had had with her daughter recently. The soft laughter choked behind tears. As Harry smiled wider he took his daughter's hands from his face and clasped them in his own. "I just wanted to tell you, I'm sorry for not meeting you before now, but I'm really glad I've gotten to meet you now. I…" Harry paused for a moment. He did love her. He loved this little girl from the moment Ginny whispered her existence to him in the woods and he would never stop loving her. "I love you Maddie, and I want to get to know you and spend as much time with you as I can." He spoke the words softly and deliberately.

Maddie nodded, grinning up at Harry. She scrambled back around her mum and found the picture she had sat down on the seat. She turned back to Harry. "Here, I drew this for you."

Harry took the picture and turned it right side up.

Maddie peaked over the top of the paper and started to tell him about the picture.

"This here is the castle where everyone lives, and this here is the Prince, and this is the Princess, the one with red hair. That there is the brave knight that is best friends with the Prince and their other friend the fair maiden."

Harry took in the work of art before him. "Thanks, I'll treasure this picture. It's beautiful."

"Mum's been telling me all about this prince and his many adventures. Did you know that he faced like a hundred dementors at once and has a godfather that can turn into a dog and visit him?"

Harry chuckled and looked up at Ginny. "Really, and what book do these adventures come from?" Harry questioned as he continued to stare at Ginny. Ginny blushed.

Maddie looked perplexed for a minute and then looked back at her mum. "Yeah, what book?"

"You didn't want a story from a book. So I told you one from my mind." Ginny stated softly as she played with one of Maddie's pigtails.

"Ohhh.." Harry and Maddie both said at once. Harry giving Ginny a wink.

Maddie turned back to her father. "Do you like to fly on a broomstick?"

"I do. Do you?"

"Oh yes, I have a toy broomstick from the Harpies. Mum's friends with Lizzie from the team. Uncle Ron took me flying this morning on his broomstick and he takes me to Quidditch games. I love Quidditch. Do you like Quidditch?" Ginny smiled as her daughter came out of her shell and began to talk with Harry. She was still kneeling excitedly between them. This is what she wanted. Her daughter comfortable with her father. She was opening up and rambling. That was a great sign.

"I do. Did your mum or uncle tell you I play Quidditch?"

"Nooooo." Maddie's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "Do you play for a team?"

"Yes, actually it's a new team. And your mum's friend Lizzie is on the team too."

"Mummie, can we go to one of their games, please, pretty please!! Uncle Ron promised to take me to a game, do you think he could go too?"

Ginny scooped Maddie back onto her lap trying to calm her down. "I'm sure that can be arranged." Ginny looked over at Harry. "Ron's had her indoctrinated with Quidditch since she was born."

"Glad he did since I couldn't." Harry stated a bit solemnly but looked up to see a gentle smile on Ginny's face.

"So what else do you like beside flying?" Harry asked Maddie wanting to hear her continue on.

"I love to dance. I'm taking ballet classes. Aunt Hermione told me about them and I even have her old shoes and stuff. I like school. I like recess the best, but the rest of it is ok too."

After a while Harry could tell Maddie was slightly mischievous like her mum, but probably not as bad as her Uncles Fred and George, she seemed really attached to Ron and Hermione which eased Harry a great deal.

Maddie continued to rattle on for a few more minutes telling Harry things she enjoyed and about stuff at school and so forth. Just as suddenly as Maddie could change subjects she looked up at her mum. "I'm hungry is it time to eat?"

Ginny looked down at her watch and it was a quarter till 2. "Yes! I think they might have gotten started without us, I think everyone was to be here by 12:30."

Maddie hopped down and went to grab at Harry's hand to follow. "Maddie, let me and Harry talk for a moment, we'll be right behind you. You go on in." Maddie looked slightly disappointed but hunger outweighed fussing with her mum and so she ran back towards to house.

Harry stood up and reached a hand out for Ginny. She looked at it a bit apprehensively and then took it to stand up. She promptly dropped Harry's hand once she was on her feet however.

"So, what are you thinking?" Ginny looked at Harry who was eyeing the back door to the Burrow where Maddie had just run through a moment before.

"She's beautiful and I bet smart from the sound of it."

"Yeah, she is smart. She's a bit creative and mischievous. But thank goodness so far she steers clear of Fred and George's examples for now. "

"She seems close to Ron and Hermione."

"Yeah, they've helped me a lot and for a while we were still living at the Burrow so was Ron. He only moved out with Hermione about six months before we did. He dotes on her more than anyone else."

"Has she shown any magic yet?" Harry questioned. Remembering the odd occurrences from his childhood that he later learned were early signs of his true nature.

"Yes, she was about three and we had just moved into our own apartment. She had always slept in the same room as me or one connected to it. When we moved she has her own bedroom down the hall from mine and well, I was trying to get her to sleep without a bright night lamp on, something softer in light and anyway, every night for the first week I would go back to check on her before I went to bed and all her lights would be on. Her lamp is magical, I have to turn it on or off or down with my wand. She was doing it through her mind because she wanted more light. I pretty much had no doubt she would be magical, what with you as her father and as strong a wizard as you are."

"You're a pretty competent witch yourself Ginny."

Ginny blushed and then looked at Harry. "Well, shall we go face the wolves next?"

"Might as well." Harry stated apprehensively. He wanted to spend as much time with Ginny and Maddie, and his old friends Ron and Hermione. However he was not looking forward to several other of the Weasley's.

"I'll try to protect you as best as I can. They can't take my baby's father away from her the same day she got him back." Ginny had noticed the nervousness in Harry's voice.

With that Ginny headed towards the Burrow, Harry in tow. Mrs. Weasley popped her head out the door right before Ginny could make it to the porch.

"Oh good, I thought I was going to have to come find you. We were waiting and Maddie came back into the house like five minutes ago saying you were suppose to be right behind her."

Ginny reached the porch and Mrs. Weasley opened the door all the way and as soon as Harry made it to her she engulfed him in one of her bone crushing hugs. She had tears in her eyes that Harry could feel soaking through the shoulder of his shirt.

"We're sooooo happy to see you, you have no idea." She wiped her eyes with her apron and then held him at arms length. "What have you been eating? Not enough obviously. Come on now, you need a proper meal for once. And I don't want you missing too many more either." She quickly ushered Ginny and Harry into the crowded kitchen.

Harry looked around and noticed a few faces he did not recognize. One, was Paxton, Fleur and Bill's son. And then of course Charlie's wife he had never met nor their two children. Every other Weasley was accounted for and a few that were now Weasley's that weren't the last time he had seen them.

Arthur was at one end of the table beaming at Harry and stood up and patted him on the back when he entered. Mr. Weasely had always been like another father to Harry. Bill and Fleur were there, Fred and Angelina and George and Katie, clearly expecting the next grand child. Percy had married his Hogwarts sweetheart Penelope and they were present as well. Ron and Hermione were sitting next to each other. Maddie was sitting in her usual place next to Ron. She had two empty seats next to her and was bouncing excitedly.

"Here, here, come sit down here." She was patting the seat next to her as Harry and Ginny walked over.

"I want my dad to sit next to me." Ron and Hermione along with Molly and Arthur grinned over at the child and Harry as he apprehensively walked over and took his appointed seat. He did a quick sweep of the table and noticed Fred and George weren't being over excited, but they weren't casting loathing looks in his direction either.

Percy had his usual look of up turned nose better than thou look that Harry just passed over. Bill and Charlie were watching him. Harry couldn't read their expressions. He smiled awkwardly and they just nodded their heads and turned to speak to whoever was next to them.

"Well, now that we're all seated how about we dig in." Arthur sat down and proceeded to pull the bowl of potatoes towards him.

**Don't forget that little button down there. You can do all kind of things, like review this story or add it to your alert list so you know when I update. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks once again to everyone who's been reviewing, especially all of you are reviewing like every chapter! I appreciate it. I believe this is possible the longest chapter so far. **

**Actually I added about a whole page worth to this chapter after a review I received, so Feff, thanks for the idea. I hope you enjoy the first part of this chapter. **

**As always, remember I am NOT JK Rowling, nor will I ever claim to be. Just remember I'm having a bit of fun here with her characters. **

**Chapter Eight **

Harry jangled the keys in his hand as he tried to unlock the door to his muggle apartment. He sighed as he stashed his keys on the nearest flat surface that was not the floor and shuffled his way to the his bedroom in the dark, still clutching the parcel Ginny had given him earlier in the day.

After a long thoughtful shower Harry walked back into his bedroom tossing his towel on the floor next to his bed and sliding to the floor with his back pressed against the bed after he had picked up the photo album filled with pictures of his daughter. Harry's mind mulled over the afternoon he had just spent at the burrow. He had shown up thinking that he was possibly just going to have lunch with Ron, Hermione and at least Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and maybe one or two other family members. He had not expected really to see Ginny there. Why he had no clue. But he hadn't.

When he first sensed her and turned to see her standing there his heart stopped for a brief second. He felt seventeen all over again and in love for the first time. And then he had to shake the feeling, she couldn't possibly still care for him. He still didn't know exactly what she felt for him, but he knew that his feelings had never changed and this afternoon had proved that. If anything, he loved her more now than ever before. But how was he to proceed? Could he?

Then there was the news that Ginny had presented him with. Madelynne. Or Maddie as he had learned she was commonly called. His daughter. There was no denying it. When he looked at her, he stared into his own green eyes. But she was a miniature Ginny. Red hair, freckles and personality. He was smitten from the moment she came running out of the house. He had never been so nervous in his life, but ecstatically happy in the same breath.

Harry glanced once more at the leather bound volume in his hand, running his fingers over the imprinted name on the front. He took a deep breath to steady the range of emotions that he was feeling. Excitement, fear, love, uncertainty, awe, loss….. The last one was strange. But he supposed it was for the loss of the last five years and the possible loss of what he and Ginny could have been.

Slowly Harry flipped the cover and there on the front page was once again the picture of Ginny. Rounded with his child. She was beautiful. Her skinned glowed and she was smiling brightly at the camera as she gently and lovingly caressed her stomach. Harry closed his eyes and could imagine an ache to want to be able to touch her stomach and feel a kick, but he knew that he had missed that.

He flipped the page and thus began the pictures of his daughter. In the first one you could tell it was the orange glow of the sunset that was streaming in from a window in the room as Ginny cradled Maddie in her arms. She bent down and placed a gentle kiss on their daughter's head and Harry could clearly make out the red hair that was there. He closed his eyes and his mind flew back to where he was during that particular sunset. He was running, scared, and completely at a loss. His life ever since he had really found who he was had lead up to the moment he had killed Voldermort. Now what? What would people think? He was a murder of the worst kind, had to be to have killed something so evil that no one else had been able to do it. What would they suspect or expect him to do now? Where was his place in this world now? Out of school, no family……But he had had a family, still did and it was one person larger than he had imagined.

Harry flipped page after page and there next to each picture of a milestone in his daughter's life was Ginny's neat scrip telling him about it. There was the picture of Maddie's first steps. He could tell Ron was there and Hermione in the background. Harry grinned to himself everytime Maddie smiled when she reached her mother. Ginny would scoop her up in her arms and plant kisses all over her face. Harry sat there and watched that one picture over and over again before flipping the page.

There were pictures of her first day of nursery school, her first dance recital the year before. Her birthday parties, her helping Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen with the Christmas baking and covered in flour from head to toe with a spot of icing on her nose. There was a picture of Ginny and Hermione next to a shopping mall Santa with a two year old Maddie in his lap. Her red pig tails brilliant against the green Christmas dress that matched her eyes.

There were pictures of Paxton and Maddie at the zoo. There was a notation next to that one that Maddie was scared of the reptile house, but loved the giraffes. There were pictures of Maddie with Ron, Fred and George at a Quidditch game. You could tell she was yelling for Lizzie's old team. She was wearing a jersey with her mother's friend's name on it.

Harry took his time as he slowly made his way through the entire album. Watching and re-watching the pictures and reading Ginny's words over in his head and hearing her voice as he did so. As he finally closed the book he looked up and saw the first faint slants of morning sun coming through his window and brushed away the dried tears that had fallen down his cheeks during the night.

There was so much he had missed. How was he ever going to make it up to his daughter? Every time he thought of the phrase or her name it sent a weird tingly feeling through him. He had only allowed himself to imagine the image that had actually been presented to him the previous day. What was he going to do now that it was a reality? He definitely knew that he would spend every moment he could from here on out, trying to be the father he was sure his dad would have wanted to be if he had been given the chance.

Harry sighed and leaned his head back. How was he going to do this? Ginny had had almost five years to learn to be the great mother that he could tell she was and she had a huge family to help her and that had always known what it had meant to be a family. Harry felt lost again. Could feel his heart beat race. He took a few steadying breaths. He was not running this time. He had learned that had only screwed up too many lives. He would face this challenge head on. He took the book and placed it on his night stand that was now bathed in the warm glow of a new day. A new beginning, a new future. It was uncertain, but that made it even more exciting for the first time in a long time.

--------

Ginny let out a long sigh of relief as she fell onto her bed. The day had been extremely long and nerve wracking.

Ron had managed to get Harry to the Burrow and Hermione had managed to keep Ginny calm enough that she didn't disappear. As for herself, Ginny had managed to have a long overdue conversation with Harry, introduced him to their daughter, made it through a family meal sitting next to him, her brothers didn't hex him on the spot and she got herself and Maddie home in one piece and the little girl tucked into her bed even through all her excitement. It had indeed been a long day.

Ginny rolled over and got up. She didn't feel much like sleeping in her cloths again. She padded over to her wardrobe and pulled an old favorite night gown and dressing gown out and went to take a hot shower to relieve some of the tension in her shoulders.

Once she was finished and had crawled back into her bed, all by herself, she sighed and curled up on her side. What would it feel like to be able to wake up next to someone? Next to Harry every morning? He had wanted that at one point, and yes, she had too, but what about now? Ginny rolled over on her back and stared at the ceiling. She was exhausted beyond measure due to the emotional toll of the past several days but she just couldn't get her mind to stop turning long enough to fall asleep.

Ginny lay there for a while trying to force her mind to calm down, but the more she tried the more she noticed her heart was beating fast as well. She finally jerked the covers back, tied her dressing gown around her and padded down the hall to her daughter's room.

She stood in the door way and watched Maddie sleep. She had begun the night all tucked tight under her covers curled into a small ball clutching her favorite stuff animal. However, now she was spread across her bed, covers awry and was clutching her rabbit by one ear the rest of it hanging off the side. She wondered what thoughts had been rushing through Maddie's head all evening over meeting her father.

After Harry had left and while Ginny had packed them up to come home Maddie spent the time pestering her, Ron and Hermione for as much information as she could about her father excitedly. Ginny took this as a sign that her daughter did like him and she hoped they would definitely be able to form a bond. She did deserve a father in her life. She had Ron and all her other brothers who were excellent uncles and were deadly protective of her, but still, she needed her father. Hadn't that been what Ginny had wished for since she was born?

She was still mulling over that one question Harry had asked.

"_Can we ever be a family? Do you see it as a possibility in the future? You and I and Maddie, all together."_

Would it be fair to give her daughter a father, but without the family?

Ginny continued to watch Maddie sleep for a few more minutes before retreating back to her own bed. She needed at least a little sleep or Monday would be a very long day indeed.

-----

Ginny had managed a few hours of sleep and had actually made it into the office on time and was at her desk getting prepared for her upcoming interviews for the world cup preview edition of _Broomsticks and Bludgers. _She was feeling efficient this morning at least if nothing else.

Jim came up and propped his arms up on the top of her cubicle in front of her. "Hey there Weasley."

"Hey Jim. What's up?" Ginny looked up from the parchment of notes she was writing to herself that included questions she wanted to ask and a basic outline of what she wanted to cover in her upcoming articles.

"Nothing, so how was your extended weekend?"

"Pretty good. Spent most of it at the Burrow of course."

"Good, listen Gin," Jim lowered his voice a bit and looked around before continuing. "Anytime you need to take some personal time, don't feel bad about it. You are always caught up and on task and well, I know it can't be easy raising Maddie on your own, even with the family you have. So, well, just know I support you whatever you need to do ok, just give me a heads up, even if you don't want to share details. OK?"

Ginny looked at him perplexed for a minute and felt a rush of appreciation wash over her. She nodded. "Thanks Jim. I know I wasn't on form most of last week, it was well, anyway, things are a bit better in the light of a new week."

"Good to hear. I was a bit worried."

"So," Ginny looked around her desk and then back up at her boss. "Is there anything else you wanted to talk about?"

"Yeah actually, I have an assignment for you." Jim took his arms off the top of her cubicle and made his way around so he could enter it. Ginny turned around in her desk chair. Jim flicked his wand and conjured a small stool for himself to sit on and as he sat down he handed Ginny a note.

"It's from Oliver, a thank you note for the extended article on the new team. He wanted me to make sure I passed it on to you as well."

Ginny read over the note and smiled at it. "Thanks for sharing. So what's the assignment?"

"Well, the Dragons are starting their full team, full practices this week and well, Oliver has invited a few publications to allow reporters and staff writers a chance to watch. Nothing new since most teams do have a few pre-season open practices for fans and reporters. But this one isn't exactly open, it's by invitation only, first look at the team in action. Well, and of course we're one of the publications invited and I want you to do the coverage since you've been in on the new team since the press conference. Can you do that?"

She could tell there was a bit of hesitation in his voice with his last question. He was probably afraid she would want to skive off the practice like she had the interview. If she hadn't had a chance to talk to Harry yet, she probably would be in panic mode at this point. But for some reason her stomach did an excited flip flop and not just because she was getting to go and watch a new team in action for the first time, but well, she fluttered for a second with the thought, she would get to see Harry, and it didn't make her panic this time, or well as much anyway. More like butterflies.

"Sure. So when is practice?" She tried to hide a bit of the excitement in her voice.

Jim let out a breath he had been holding Ginny noticed and handed her another bit of parchment. "Here is their practice schedule for the next two weeks. We have exclusive access to all, the dates and times written in red are the ones that the other "invited" press have access to. The two dates listed at the bottom are public exhibition practices. I want you to attend at least one of those as well. As for the others, just make what you can and want to, enough to get a good idea on how you think the team will perform and enough to write up at least one more pre-season article on them. Also, I assume, you'll be pairing up with Parkers and Goode to split the rest of the teams up for a full pre-season spread on all the EQL teams as usual?"

"Of course. I've also started work on the pre-World Cup articles as well."

"Well, good, that'll keep you busy over the next two issues and then we'll be knee deep in the opening of the season. I guess I better go and let you get back to work." With that Jim stood up, vanished his stool and went back to his office. Ginny turned back to her desk.

"Yeah, I guess this will keep me busy, that and Hermione and Ron's wedding," She thought to herself. She stared down at the owl she had received at home first thing that morning. Hermione was beginning to get frantic and the wedding was still several months away. Ginny quickly scribbled off a note to Hermione to try and calm her a bit, promising they could have lunch sometime this week and talk. She then decided she needed to get started on the ever increasing pile of work she needed to tend to.

Ginny looked back over the note from Oliver and then tacked it to the bulletin board in her cubicle with other notes and pictures from various teams and players. She then perused the practice schedule. Oliver was as much or more brutal than she had ever imagined he could have been with the Gryffindor team. She had heard from Fred and George and then Harry about his team practices and speeches. Oliver was having two a day practices for two weeks while most teams were still on post season hiatus while the ones who had been selected for National teams prepared for the World Cup.

Ginny selected a few of the practices this week she thought she would be able to make it to and circled them. She quickly decided it might be good to attend the first one which was scheduled for this afternoon and smiled to herself knowing she would be the only "press" allowed since it wasn't a date written in red. She began in earnest to get as much work done as she could before leaving the office later.

A little while after lunch, which Ginny had worked through and ate at her desk, she packed up and headed out of the office. 'Oi, Weasley, where are you going?" Avery Parkers good naturedly called after her.

"Out to a team practice." With that she just waved her hand and disappeared out the door leaving her co-worker to wonder what team.

Once Ginny had arrived outside the building she looked at the parchment again to confirm which field practice was being held at and then apparated.

She turned to stare at the Quidditch stadium in front of her and headed toward the entrance and security gate.

"Sorry ma'am, but this is a private practice." The burly looking security guard had poked his head out of a security office as she had come closer to the entrance gate. Ginny noticed a few people straggling around, obviously trying to get a peak in to watch. Ginny smiled and then reached in her bag to pull out her press credentials.

"I believe you will have my name or at least my publication's name on a list of accepted persons."

The guard looked disgruntled at having to actually check the list, but took her badge and returned to the security office. A moment later he returned with her lanyard badge and gave her another that had the word GUEST written in plain black letters on a background of yellow. "Here you go." He didn't say anything else, just flicked his wand at the gate and it opened just enough to allow her to pass.

Ginny had entered the stands from the top and decided to descend to about halfway down to be able to get a pretty good view of the field. As she went she attached the guest badge to her robes and hung her press badge around her neck. She slowly made her way down the stairs and could see the team was slowly making their way onto the field from the locker rooms. Arriving at a place she thought would be a good location to watch everything from she settled herself down on a bench and took her note pad and quill out of her bag.

The day was beautiful, slightly breezy but not windy and bright and sunny. Great Quidditch conditions. Ginny watched as the last of the team including their captain strode onto the field. He led them to the center and they all huddled around Oliver. Obviously he was giving them a last minute speech and instructions before setting them off. Ginny stretched her legs out in front of her and looked around. No one else was present, not even a single family member or EQL employee. She had the whole place to herself and the team. While Ginny had been looking around and not paying attention the team had taken to the air and they were all circling a few laps around and getting into some kind of formation for drills. Oliver left the group and flew up to the stands and hovered in front of Ginny.

"Glad you could make it Ginny! I figured Jim would give the assignment to you."

"Thanks for the invitation Oliver. So what do you have planned for today?"

"Well, we're just going to run team drills for the most part today and then possibly get everyone into position and play with just one bludger for a little while." Ginny nodded. Standard first practice. He was probably wanting to just get everyone use to playing with each other and start working on a team rhythm. Oliver grinned down at Ginny. "I figured I don't need to be too brutal this afternoon. We really start our two a days tomorrow and then well, I'll see how much I can push them. We've got a tight schedule to keep up with until season starts."

"Yeah, you definitely do."

With that Oliver waved his hand and headed back out to his team who were waiting for him. Ginny spent the next two hours watching the team run drills and team building exercises before playing a half field Quidditch game for around a half an hour. She noticed Neil coaching Matt a bit since the former had already played a few seasons of professional Quidditch and that Lizzie and Blinne were doing the same for Alessandra, the newly recruited chaser. The three girls seemed to play off of each other very well already. They would need to be able to communicate silently with one another to make a good chaser squad. Oliver was on form as keeper as always and in the half hour one team game and quiet of the stands Harry had managed to catch the snitch twice.

Ginny had gotten lost watching him fly. She had always loved to watch him back in their Hogwarts days. Harry always seemed to be one with his broom. They were all wearing team practice uniforms, shorts, short sleeve shirts with their names and numbers and minimal padding and of course their capes. Ginny had an excellent view even from where she was of Harry's toned upper arms from all the years of gripping a broomstick and guiding it through the air. She could tell he had filled out a bit from his teenage years and wasn't as lanky as she remembered. He had become a man in mind and body since she had last seen him.

Ginny had to shake her head to make herself concentrate on the rest of the team and to take notes. Oliver blew a whistle and motioned the team to fly down to the field and motioned for Ginny to meet them there.

She gathered her notebook and quill stuffing it all unceremoniously back into her carry bag and headed down the stands to make it out onto the field. She reached the center of the pitch at the same time as Oliver. She stood a ways from the team while he gave them all a good job speech and made a few pointers of things he wanted to concentrate on the next day in practice. He gave them the go ahead to head off to the locker rooms and shower before walking over.

"So?"

"Great team I think. You might be giving the other teams a run for their galleons even this first season. I think your chaser squad has the potential to be the best in the entire EQL."

"Thanks. That means a lot coming from someone who knows the game like you do."

"So what about the England World Cup team Oliver? I thought you were on it again this year?"

"Yeah, well, this had been on the back burner for a while and I was starting to think it was going to be next year before we got off the ground, but well, it kind of all pulled together at the last minute so I stepped off the England team to concentrate on getting us ready for the season."

"Totally understand, even though I think that's gonna hurt England's chances for the Cup."

Oliver grinned and slid his hand through his hair. "Thanks Gin for the vote of confidence, but I'm sure they'll do ok. Well I hope to see you at some of other practices and a nice article later this summer?" he added the last bit with a wink.

"Of course." With that he followed the path his team members had made to the showers. Ginny was about to turn to make her way back out of the stadium when she noticed a dark haired figured walking towards her. It was Harry, he had hung back from the team and had waited while she talked with Oliver.

"Hi." He said tentatively as he approached her. He looked tired, more so than just having finished practice. She knew that what she had just witnessed was not a grueling practice, Harry could handle it blindfolded probably.

Ginny twitched her hand nervously around the strap on her carry bag and then looked back at him before answering. "Hey, yourself."

Harry had propped himself against his broom and was watching her intently. "I didn't really expect to see you here today."

"Well, see, I have this excellent job, at this really cool magazine." Ginny was grinning, her tone was light and playful. "Well and we got this really cool private invitation to come and watch your practice and well, my boss gave me the assignment."

Harry smirked back at her. Clearly relieved she wasn't running or being stand offish. "Ohhh, so does that mean I have to be really nice to you so you won't write any bad articles about us then?" He was trying to keep a light and playful tone in his voice as well.

Ginny gave some thought to his comment she smiled back. "Yeah I guess so."

They stood there for a moment, neither really knowing what to say to the other. Ginny cleared her throat ."Well…"

"Listen…" Harry had started at the same time as Ginny.

"You first." Both in unison and they giggled a bit. Harry waved his hand to indicate her to go first, but Ginny shook her head no.

"Ok, umm, listen, I was wondering if you had a moment to go and grab a coffee or something before you had to pick up…" his voice became a little tight as he tried to continue. "Maddie from nursery school? I didn't know what time you usually left the office or what not each day."

Ginny was a little taken back by the request and it must have read on her face. "Sorry, that was a little presumptuous of me," Harry had a bit of a disappointed look on his face. "I'm sure you have better things to do than to wait on me and what not. I think I'll just…"

"Wait Harry!" Ginny reached out and touched his arm to keep him place before he could head off to the locker room.

He looked down at her hand and then up at her face. Ginny quickly removed her hand as his green eyes bore into her chocolate brown ones. She cleared her throat again before speaking.

"I was..I just wasn't expecting the request." She hesitated a moment. Did she really want to spend a couple of hours this afternoon with Harry? "Maddie has ballet class this afternoon and Hermione usually takes her and then I pick her up, so I don't have to be anywhere for the next two hours." Ginny swallowed hard and then continued. "Coffee would be excellent."

Harry looked as if Christmas had come early. "Great, listen, just give me a few minutes to get showered and changed. I'll meet you outside the locker room, ok?"

She nodded. He turned and sprinted down the field towards the locker rooms. Ginny turned and headed that way herself to wait on him. Her stomach was tying itself into knots again. What were they going to talk about? Before Ginny had much time to contemplate that question Lizzie came out of the locker rooms and grinned upon seeing Ginny.

"Hey there!" Lizzie walked over and gave Ginny a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"The magazine got a personal invitation to watch practices so, Jim sent me over."

"Well?"

"I think the teams good, told Oliver as much and that I think you, Blinne and Alessandra are going to make a great chaser squad."

Lizzie blushed for a second and then looked at Ginny in earnest. "Ok, spill it, what was up with all the strange behavior at the press conference?"

Ginny looked down at her hands nervously. "Umm, I know I told you would tell you and I will, but I really don't' have the time to go through the whole thing right now." Ginny looked at her in a kind of apologetic tone.

Lizzie smiled and then sighed at her friend. "Ok, ok. I'll take that for now. So when is…" Lizzie looked around and then turned back to Ginny. "When is Maddie's birthday party?"

"Two weeks from yesterday, at the Burrow of course. 2 p.m. My mum is already driving me crazy with details."

The two girls continued to talk small talk for a few moments and then Harry emerged from the locker room, hair still wet but, smelling much nicer than before. He had changed into a pair of jeans and a green shirt that made his eyes look bright in the sunlight.

"Hi Elizabeth…Hey Ginny, you ready to go?"

Elizabeth gave her friend a questioning look and Ginny mouthed to her, "Tell you later."

Elizabeth spoke up. "Harry, I keep telling you, Lizzie, please. And exactly where are the two of you going?" she looked at her friend mischievously. Maybe she could wiggle some information out of her team mate.

Ginny gave an exasperated sigh as Harry spoke. "We are umm, just going for coffee, you know, we went to Hogwarts together we just wanted to get caught up a bit, right Gin?"

"Yeah, and you know my brother Ron and his fiancé are best friends with Harry, so well, he was always around when I was in school."

Lizzie shook her head and gave Ginny a "I know there's more to that story look" but let it go. "Ok, you two have fun, I'll see you tomorrow Harry." With that Lizzie took off towards the opposite side of the stadium.

Ginny turned to head back up the stands in the direction she had come from. Harry stopped her with a tap on her shoulder. "We have an apparition point over in that direction," pointing in the direction Lizzie had taken. "For team members and so forth. You can leave from there if we do side along. Is that ok?"

Ginny puzzled it over for a split second, that would mean she would have to hold onto him for her to be able to apparate. She nodded her head in the affirmative and Harry led the way.

A few minutes later they appeared back into Diagon Alley. Ginny let go of Harry's arm that she had been clutching and felt herself turn a bit red. Harry noticed too and smiled at her. "So, umm." He cleared his throat, "I of course haven't been here in a while, noticed there are several new stores and such, so where do you recommend?"

"Well, there is Mrs. Tinsle's Tea Shop down that way a bit. It's a newer place, real nice and they have some of the best coffee and muffins around."

"Sounds good. Lead the way." Harry swept his hand in front of his body to indicate for her to go and he would follow. Ginny did just that. She walked through the busy afternoon shoppers looking over her shoulder on occasion to make sure she had not lost Harry. After she did this a couple of times he leaned in and spoke over her shoulder, "I'm here. You haven't lost me yet."

Ginny slightly shivered as she felt his breath on her check. She hoped he had not noticed that move. Once inside the shop they went to the counter and ordered their drinks and some biscuits to snack on and then found an empty table in the corner.

Ginny swirled the tea in her cup for a moment after adding a bit of sugar. She was trying to force her mind into some kind of decent order. She couldn't just sit here and stir her tea for the next hour.

Ginny finally spoke first. "Did you get a chance to look at the photo album?" She figured middle ground, Maddie, would be a good subject. She could talk about her daughter for days.

Harry nodded. He looked as if he was getting a bit choked up, but swallowed real hard and then looked back across the table. "Yeah, I did. Actually I spent most of last night doing that. Didn't get much sleep. I'm glad Oliver went light on us today at practice." Harry sat there for a moment and then continued.

"Ginny, I am really sorry for everything. For taking the coward's way out of, out of anything I might have been feeling after that battle…" Ginny tried to stop him and he shook his head.

"No, let me finish please, I know we said it's water under the bridge, and move forward and I do want to do that, but I need to get this out after last night." She nodded and he resumed.

"You've gone through so much while I hid myself away from my feelings. I owed it to you, to everyone in your family, to Remus and Tonks and numerous others to be there, to be at home. I believe now that some of you needed me in whatever state I was in as much as I needed all of you, but you especially. I've failed you Ginny. I told you once that I couldn't let anything happen to you, that I knew you were strong and that's one of the reasons I loved you, do love you." He looked up for a second to try and read her emotions. He looked back down at his hands and the cup there and continued. "But I told you that I had to be there to protect you and keep you safe and that I needed to do that for our future. I told you I would be strong for us, and I wasn't Ginny, I was weak."

"Harry, how many times have I told you, you are anything but weak or a coward?"

Harry shook his head but went on. "I've failed you so many times as a friend, as a boyfriend, as…." he paused for a moment having to work for the words. "As your child's father, I just don't know what to do about all of that Ginny." He gave a little huff and then looked up. "I can't even believe you are letting me sit across this table from you after I've read that book and looked at those pictures all last night. I honestly don't know what I would do if I were in your shoes. Why Ginny, why are you here right now?"

Ginny sighed. She decided she might try to lighten the mood and in a light tone looked at Harry and stated "because you asked me for coffee."

Harry looked confused for a moment and then gave her a disgruntled look. "I'm not kidding Gin, why haven't you like hexed me back to America or anything? I mean I deserve it and much more."

Ginny reached across the table before she realized what she was doing had taken one of his hands into hers. "Harry, I want you to listen to me now. Ok?" she stated softly. He nodded and took a better grip of her hand and Ginny let him.

"Yes, I was mad and upset and hurt for a while and yes some of those feelings persisted for a long time and even still to some extent now, but Harry, all I've ever wanted since that day you left was to see you back and in one piece. It's taken longer than I could have ever imagined and honestly I think a part of me had given up hope. No, I am not in a state to where we can just pick things up where we left them way before you and Ron and Hermione left, but, well all I wanted was to see you safe and whole and here you are." Harry looked into her eyes and nodded. He didn't trust himself to speak.

"Harry, you'll come to understand this, the more you spend time with Maddie but, well, as a parent, my priority can not be me, it has to be her. I for one could never hate you because you're her father and I know deep down she needs you in her life and I'm so glad you haven't totally tucked tail and run, or at least I'm hoping you have no plans of doing that now that you're back." Ginny gave him a stern questioning look.

"No," Harry stated strongly and with determination. "No I want to be in her life." Ginny squeezed his hand to halt him.

"Good, I've wanted to hear that for a long time, but I can't hate you either because, well, I've always loved you in some way Harry, that love changed over the years from a silly little girl crush to you becoming what I got out of bed for every day to the person that I pained for because you weren't here, to well, now you're the person who I created a life with. You and I are connected eternally now, whether or not, we," and Ginny took her hand from Harry's and pointed to herself and then to Harry, "are ever any more than friends from here on out, well, time can only tell."

Ginny didn't know where all of that had come from, she didn't know where all her fear, frustration and bitter feelings from the first afternoon she had seen Harry had gone to either, but they were no longer there either. She just had this twisted feeling of hope and of the unknown inside of her now. It was as if she was walking a tightrope without the safety net.

"Thank you." Harry had hung his head lower over his cup again.

"For what?"

He looked back up at her. "For being you." Ginny smiled a shy smile and took a sip of her now cold tea. Making a face she sat it back down on the table.

"Ginny, I really meant what I said. I do want to be a part of Maddie's life, and well, yours. I know, we can't pick things up and that's fine, I just want time with both of you. Can we manage that?"

"I think we can."

"Good." Harry moved his mug out from in front of him. "Tell me everything Ginny, I want to know it all. I know it's going to take more than this afternoon, but please, just start with after we left and we'll go from there. I'll fill in from my side as well, as I can."

Ginny nodded. "Well, I don't know where to start, do you have any questions, I can answer them and go from there."

Harry sat back and thought for a moment. He leaned forward again. "When did you find out? How? How did your parent's take it, I mean, what was going on then and through your mind?"

Ginny took a steadying breath. So they were starting there. "Well, for the first several days after you three left I don't think I ever left my room except to go to the loo. Mum would bring up food, but I hardly touched it, I stayed in bed for days. I was heart broken. I was scared. I was afraid I was going to lose my brother, my best friend and sister and ….and my love." Ginny whispered the last word but continued on.

"I slowly got out of my room and tried to resume some kind of normal activities. I went to work, I came home, I helped around the house, but that was about it. Order members were in and out all the time at the Burrow, but well, no one had any word to give me. I had settled into one daily routine which kept me together. After a few weeks well, I had finally gotten a bit of my appetite back but I had lost it again, Mum was beside herself, you know how she gets when someone doesn't eat." Harry smiled and nodded.

"I was tired even more so and was just in a fouler mood. I started waking up in the morning sick and would have to go to the washroom at work sick in the afternoons. I was a right mess. Between you all leaving and what was happening to my body that I was yet aware of. One afternoon I had finally had enough. Mum had been going on for a while that I needed to go to St. Mungo's, but there was no way I was going with her. She made me more nervous about the state I had let myself get in.

"They did some test, made me take some potions and what not. A little while later my healer came in with another witch behind him and told me that more than likely she was the person I needed to see and he left. She introduced herself and told me she was a midwife. I was floored. I shook my head furiously at her and told her she was wrong I had no need to see her and what were the two of them on about. She handed me my chart and clearly printed there were the test results of a pregnancy test the healer had given me in his check up. At this point I was about six weeks along. I had missed the sign I had not had a cycle, I just figured it was my nerves and emotions."

"When did you tell your mum?"

"About a week after that. I kept it to myself. I had to get use to the idea first. The midwife had given me a potion that helped with the morning sickness some so I could actually eat a bit, I tried really hard at convincing my mum I was better. She didn't know yet I had made the visit.

"Actually she didn't know about me be being nauseous all the time, I had managed to hide that, she just knew I had not been eating. Well, she was up earlier than I thought one morning and found me in the loo being sick. She was ready to cart me off to St. Mungo's and I had to stop and tell her I had already been and what I found out. She cried, ohhh she cried and I cried and we were a mess that day. Daddy didn't know what was going on or what to do with us."

Harry hung his head. "I bet she wanted to murder me huh?"

"No, she was upset with us yes, but she was more upset for me and you and us having to be apart and the war going on and bringing a child into the world in the middle of it and well. We told my dad a few days later after mum and I had had several talks. I told them I was keeping my child and that you were not to be informed in any circumstance until Voldermort was dead. They argued that point with me for a while, but I convinced them it was for your safety, mine and the baby's. I also convinced them that for the time being no one else in the family was to know, they didn't need to be put into harms way for information they knew."

Ginny spent a few more minutes talking about those first few months and then finding out at Christmas that Fleur was pregnant as well. "Bill decided she needed to go into hiding and we had already had one attempted attack on the Burrow by that point. So Bill, Dad and Mum decided that Mum, Fleur and I would be sent to Aunt Muriel's. In Bill's mind Mum and I both were going to take care of Fleur, but for Dad and Mum, they were sending me into hiding as well."

"You said once that Bill knew you were pregnant and Angelina."

"Yeah, well, Bill was gone a lot like Dad on business for the Order, but of course he came by when he could to check on Fleur and of course we knew that eventually he would have to be told. I started to really show a few weeks after we arrived at Aunt Muriel's I could no longer just hide it under large jumpers and robes. Angelina knew because, well, she was technically a member of the family and was dating Fred. She had just finished up basic healer training and was almost done with her midwife training, so we decided that if she would agree to it, that she would serve as my midwife and that way I wouldn't have to travel to St. Mungo's and no one outside the family could find out about the paternity of my baby."

Harry was hanging on every word Ginny was saying and fitting all the information together like a puzzle. "How was your pregnancy besides morning sickness? Did she kick a lot? Did your labor go ok, were you scared?"

Ginny knew she had a far away look in her eyes, she was recalling those nine months back to her memory. "Besides being sick for the first three and half months I was ok. I..," Ginny hesitate for a second, "I actually enjoyed being pregnant. I started to get horrible heart burn though around my third trimester, found out the reason for that when Maddie got here, she had a head full of hair."

Harry gave her a quizzical look. "Old wive's tale." He nodded as if he understood.

"Yeah, eventually Maddie became about as active in me as she is now." Ginny chuckled at the recollection. "I had to sleep when she slept. If she was up and turning around at night, well, I was up walking around. If she was still and asleep during the day, well, I napped. Fleur and I would compare notes every day on symptoms and kicks. We spent afternoons knitting. Mum taught us. It seemed every chair or couch in the house had a set of knitting needles and yarn next to it. Fleur and I got really close during that time. Besides Hermione I think I'm closer to her than any of my sister-in-laws."

Ginny sighed and looked across the table full into Harry's face, she had been drawing doodles on the table with her fingers during her speech.

"I_ was_ scared Harry, but not about giving birth. I was scared for you and what you were facing. I could handle what was in front of me, I was just praying you could do the same. Women had had babies and lived for centuries, it's an everyday, common occurrence. But well, it's a rare occasion when someone has to fight down the darkest wizard in the world or possibly to have ever lived. You had a bigger battle on your hands."

"She was born that day, the day it was all over." Harry stated from the previous information he had received.

"mmm hmm." Ginny nodded.

"We'll save that bit for later. I think it's time I need to leave. I have to go and pick up a ballerina now."

Harry nodded and got up and followed her out the door, holding it open for her. "Yeah, I guess I need to get back to my apartment. Oliver actually gave us homework, wants us to write out our weakness and strengths and our other experiences that we think can help the team and what not. So, I guess I better get on that. Plus, I'm exhausted I didn't sleep much last night and we have grueling practices ahead of us."

"Yeah. You probably do."

Harry ran a hand through his hair making it stand up even more. "When can we, me and Maddie or all three of us spend time together? I don't want to miss anymore time than I already have with her."

Ginny nodded. "I noticed on the schedule Oliver has a shorter practice for Wednesday afternoon. How about …" Ginny thought for a moment, what could they do? "How about I bring her to practice, it'll be a closed practice that day I believe and then we can go to the park or something afterward, maybe take a picnic?"

Harry grinned wide. "Sounds excellent."

**Don't forget that little review button! Remember, I might have this whole thing written out, but I add and tweak as I post each chapter and I've added tons through ideas from reviews. So, let me know what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Thanks so much once again for all my awesome reviewers! You guys are great! **

**Sorry this chapter took a few more days than usual to get up, I was out of town over the weekend. Ok, without any more delay, here is the next chapter!**

**Remember, I'm not JKR. Thanks!**

**Chapter Nine**

Tuesday had been a normal day, Ginny had not gone to either of the Dragons' practices since she had enough work to be getting a start on. She worked most of the afternoon with Parkers and Goode to start outlines for their upcoming articles and had spent the morning in interviews for the World Cup preview.

Wednesday morning was a bit of hassle, Maddie was refusing to go to nursery school saying she had much rather spend the day with her mum. She was whiney and fussy. Something that was just not like her.

Ginny squatted down and got on Maddie's eye level. They were in Maddie's room and Ginny was trying to pack her bag for the day. "What's wrong princess? You never fuss like this. Has something happened at school?"

Maddie looked like she was on the brink of tears and she nodded her head in the affirmative. Ginny sighed sat down on the floor and pulled her daughter into her arms. Her daughter let out a few tears and after a few moments Ginny spoke. "What happened?"

Maddie was playing with the hem of Ginny's shirt. She let out a watery hiccup. "Benny told me yesterday that I didn't have a daddy. That I wasn't loved enough to have two parents and I told him he was a liar, that I did have a daddy and that I had met him this weekend. He kept saying that wasn't true and asked who he was and I told him, I told him his name, said he was Harry Potter and Benny just laughed and said that wasn't true and that Harry Potter was famous and that he couldn't possibly be my daddy. I told him it was true and he just kept laughing. Kept saying I wasn't loved enough to have a mommy and a daddy." The last of Maddie's words were swallowed up in tears.

Maddie had said all of that in one breath and the tears streamed down her face through it all. Ginny wrapped her arms more protectively around her child and rocked her back and forth cooing in her ear trying to calm her down. Ginny finally stopped and pulled Maddie around into a position where she could look her in the face.

"Maddie, I want you to listen to me for a few minutes ok?"

Maddie nodded wiping her eyes with her fist and then staring up at her mum.

"Harry is your daddy. There is no question about that. There is no other person on this planet that could possibly be your daddy. Ok?" Maddie nodded again. Ginny knew that Maddie didn't need to know nor could understand the details of her statement. But she needed her daughter to know beyond a doubt that Harry was her father.

"Yes, your father is famous, for a couple of reasons." Ginny paused. Ginny and her family had kept most of the knowledge of Harry and exactly how well he was known away from Maddie so far. However, they didn't mean that the rest of the wizarding world didn't know who he was. "Do you remember me telling you your daddy had to go and fight his own battle, just like the prince in our story?" Maddie nodded her understanding again.

"Well, while your father was away that's when mummy found out you were coming to us. Your daddy didn't know of you then, he had a battle to fight and I had to protect you and him. After that battle your daddy made a decision that he needed to go away for a while. He had to…to take care of some things. Well, while he was gone he picked back up one of his favorite hobbies from when we were in school. You probably not only get your love of Quidditch from me and your Uncle Ron, but from your Daddy as well. He's an excellent player and well, now he's famous for that."

"Yeah, he said he played with Lizzie."

"That's right. There is a new team, remember talking with Uncle Ron about that?"

Maddie nodded.

"Lizzie and your daddy play on that team. They are called the Dover Dragons."

Maddie smiled. "So he really does play Quidditch like he said? And for a professional team?"

Ginny smiled. "Yes."

Maddie was grinning at first, but then her smile faded.

"Mummy?"

"Mmm Hmm?"

"Benny said I wasn't loved enough to have two parents." Maddie was barely speaking above a whisper.

Ginny stroked her daughters hair as she spoke. "Princess, listen, you are loved well beyond two parents. You have six uncles and aunts who love you more than anything. Your daddy does love you, I'm sure of it. He…he's sorry he has missed you until now. But, he wants to spend time with you and get to know you and love you. Just because your mum and dad don't live together with you under one roof does not mean that your daddy does not love you, ok?"

Ginny was as sure of this statement as if she had always known it. It had shown in Harry's eyes that day they had had coffee. It might not fully know Maddie yet, but Ginny knew in her heart that he did love his daughter.

Maddie nodded and was starting to smile again.

"Don't ever believe anyone who might tell you anything any different ok?"

Maddie was grinning again now from ear to ear and nodding furiously. "So, when will I get to see my daddy again?"

Ginny sighed she had not told Maddie of her plans for the afternoon knowing she would not be able to calm her down, but it looked as if the day at school and work was shot anyway now.

"How about this afternoon?"

Maddie jumped up out of Ginny's lap. "Really, today!!"

"Yes, today, but first, we have to finish getting you dressed and straighten your bedroom up. Mummy also has to call into work, ok?"

Maddie nodded and made a mad dash to start picking up her toys and shoes that had managed to be strewn all over the place in her frustration earlier.

Ginny left her to her work for a moment to go and floo call into Jim and handed through the fire some article abstracts she had been working on the night before.

Ginny spent the morning with Maddie at the play park trying to let the little girl use up some of her extra energy but with not much luck. After an early lite lunch Ginny had Maddie help her pack up a picnic for an early dinner. She made sure she had her notepad and a quill to take notes, she was going to the practice for work after all. She packed Maddie's back pack with a few toys and items to keep her busy if need be and they headed off to the stadium.

Ginny's stomach gave a flop when they turned to face the Quidditch stadium. This would be the first time they would all be out together. The practice was a closed one, Ginny would be the only press, but if need be how were they going to explain to Harry's team. She didn't want to tell her daughter not to call her father 'daddy' in front of others. That wasn't fair to Harry nor Maddie. She guessed that was a conversation they needed to have at some point. Now Harry was aware of Maddie, the world would probably soon be aware of their relationship. Especially anyone who looked at their eyes when they were together.

Ginny sighed as Maddie was hopping up and down beside her as they walked over to the security gate. This time the security guard merely waved and flicked his wand to let her in. She settled them down in the same place she had watched Monday's practice from. Maddie was jumping from one bench to the next down a few rows and then climbing back up to her mum and starting over again.

Ginny was sitting with the picnic basket below her bench, safely tucked away with a cooling charm placed on it. She was flipping through her previous notes on the team and did not notice Harry walking up the stands toward them.

"Daddy!" Maddie's excited squeal broke Ginny's train of thought. She looked up just in time to see the little girl launch herself into Harry's waiting arms. Ginny smiled. She could get use to this sight she thought. They made their way over to Ginny with Maddie in full flow asking questions about Quidditch.

The sun was bright and as they sat down on the bench in front of Ginny and Harry turned himself and Maddie in her direction. She could see their eyes sparkle in the afternoon sun, just a like.

"I'm glad you could make it."

Maddie had dis-entangled herself from her father and was frantically looking through her back pack as the two adults talked.

"Well, let's just say it's been an eventful morning and this one," Ginny motioned towards Maddie, "has had more energy than one person should be allowed to have." Harry smiled and nodded as his daughter turned back to him with another picture in her hand. Ginny had not remembered seeing that while packing her back pack, she must have put it in there while Ginny had gotten herself ready to leave.

"I drew you another picture, you can put this one in your locker." Maddie had spread the picture out on the bench. It was a picture of a house, an owl flying around the top, a tree next to the house on one side and on the other three figures. One tall one with red hair and brown eyes, a shorter one with red pig tails and then another taller figure with dark hair and the same color eyes as the one with pig tails. Under the figures she had scrawled the words Mum, Me, Dad.

"I drew this at school yesterday. I drew it for you. This horrible boy Benny laughed at it and said I didn't have a daddy, but well, anyway, I told him he was a liar." Maddie beamed up at Harry and presented him the picture.

He gave Ginny a questioning look and she mouthed "Tell you later."

"Thanks, I really like this one. I put the other one you drew me up on my wall next to my bed at home, so I could see it every day when I wake up. I'll love to have this one in my locker here."

Ginny jerked her head down towards the pitch. "Looks like they are starting to get ready for practice."

Harry turned around and nodded. "Yeah, I guess I need to make my way down there." He went to get up and leave, but Maddie got him in a hug first and then he turned and descended the stairs back to the field.

Ginny had not seen Maddie sit so still for so long ever. Without the excitement of fans around to stir her up, Maddie was totally awestruck by the team players. She sat and watched every move her dad made. They ran through more drills. She could tell Oliver was pushing them harder than Monday, they were flying faster and the drill maneuvers were more complicated. After a while they abandoned this and once again started a single team, half field game of Quidditch. Once again Harry was able to catch the snitch several times and Ginny could tell the chasers were definitely starting to get in sync with one another.

Finally after two and half hours Oliver blew his whistle and they huddled back on the ground.

"Come on, let's pack up and head down there." Maddie jumped up and grabbed her back pack as Ginny got her bag and the basket and they started down the stands to the pitch.

About the time they reached the edge of the field Oliver had released the team and Harry jogged over.

Maddie was bouncing up and down and when he had reached the edge of the field he squatted down to her level.

"So, what did you think?"

"You're awesome! Can I see the snitch? Can I come to games? Can you take me on your broom? Yours looks faster than Uncle Ron's!" Harry laughed a small laugh as all her questions and words came in one single flow.

"I'm sure we can definitely arrange for you to attend some games and well, we'll have to discuss the broom riding with your Mum." Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a small golden ball with fluttering wings and then his wand. He gave the ball a tap with his wand and the fastly fluttering wings slowed a bit.

"Here, I tell you what, you can have this one. I slowed it down and put a charm on it so that it won't fly any higher than you can grab, you can chase it around, ok?"

Maddie's eye's lit up and her smile was as big as her face and she was nodding, too excited to actually speak. Harry released the snitch and it flew off at a leisurely pace compared to its usual speed and Maddie took off across the field after it giggling.

"I think you have just made her day, probably her week."

Harry smiled a bit sheepishly. "It's the least I could do." Harry paused for a moment as he and Ginny watched their daughter run around the field. "We're going together after this right? Picnic? The three of us?"

Ginny nodded and lifted the basket she held in her hand. "All here."

Harry smiled. "Good, I'll only be a few minutes." He picked his broom off the ground where he had laid it and jogged back to the locker rooms, Lizzie passing him and making her way towards Ginny.

Ginny watched as Maddie continued to chase the snitch.

"So, I see you're talking to Mr. Potter again. How was coffee the other day?" Lizzie had a light questioning tone to her voice.

"It was fine, we got caught up a bit." Ginny figured her friend didn't need all the details of their afternoon discussion.

"Good." Lizzie drug out the word like she expected more.

Maddie came bounding up to the two women at that time and Lizzie bent down to give her a hug. "What cha got there?" She asked.

"A snitch, the one from practice, my daddy gave it to me." Maddie held her hand out to Lizzie grinning.

Lizzie looked back up and Ginny, eyes wide and then looked back at Maddie.

Ginny bent down and scooped the ball out of her daughter's hand. "Here Maddie." And Ginny set the snitch off again so her daughter would go and chase it leaving her and Lizzie alone for a moment.

Lizzie slowly stood up, crossed her arms and tapped her foot. "Spill it Weasley."

Ginny sighed and sat the basket down at her feet and crossed her arms in front of herself in a defensive stance.

"I didn't want you to tell Harry about Maddie that day at the press conference because he's her father and at that time he didn't know about her yet." Ginny had flatly stated all in one rushed sentence.

Lizzie shook her head. "Did I hear you right? Maddie's dad is Harry?"

"Yes,"

Lizzie looked at Ginny expectantly once again wanting more.

"We more than just knew each other. At Hogwarts we dated for a while and immediately after. We eventually broke it off, because, well, because of the war with Voldermort. You know all the rest about Harry being the one to destroy him, yada yada and him leaving the country. Everyone knows all that now. Anyway before he left, well, anyway I found out I was pregnant while he was gone and never got to tell him and then he left and I never heard from him to be able to tell him he had a daughter and now he's back and he knows and we're moving on. That's the shortened quick version of the past, well over six years I guess."

"Are you two dating? Were you ever married?"

"No, we were never married and no, we are not dating now. I'm Maddie's mother and Harry is her father and that's where things are, end of story." Ginny stated a bit exasperated. The idea of having to share their story, even in the least amount was scary and nerve wracking. It had been so personal for so long. No one but her family knowing any details. It was hard to let any of it go.

They stood in silence for a few moments. "Do us a favor for the moment," Ginny stated almost pleadingly. Lizzie nodded to let Ginny know she was listening. "Don't spread that around for now. I know it'll get out and that's fine, I guess. I'll have to deal with that, but well, they just met each other Sunday and we're still trying to get use to the whole thing first."

"I understand." Lizzie looked at Ginny and smiled.

"I guess after spending a week or so with Harry I should have been suspicious, she does have his eyes." Ginny scrunched her nose at the revelation, so others did notice. "So how are you feeling with all of this?"

Ginny shrugged. "It's like one weight was taken off my shoulders and now I live with a lead ball in my stomach of what the future holds. I just want her to be happy."

Lizzie nodded and turned to give Ginny a hug. "If you need to talk or anything, or even a babysitter for Maddie so you and Harry can talk, let me know." She released Ginny and smiled. Ginny nodded her head to let her know she understood.

"Well, I guess I better go. I'll be seeing you around then huh? And not just because you report for _Broomsticks and Bludgers_?" Ginny shook her head and waved Lizzie off who was now laughing to herself and walking away.

Harry had made his way back over to Ginny and Maddie came running up with the snitch once again in her hand.

"I've caught it twice already!"

"Well, you might be the makings of another family seeker then!" Harry was beaming down at her.

"Really?"

"Yes, your grandfather, my father was also a seeker for his house team at Hogwarts."

"Wow!" Maddie was once again jumpy.

"So Harry, where do we want to go?"

Harry bent down and picked up the picnic basket with one hand and Maddie had taken a hold of the other. "There's this little park, near my apartment, it has a play ground and everything. I live in an area right outside of London, quiet little place, muggle. It gives me some privacy. Anyway, how is that?"

"Ok, but how are going to get there?"

"Why don't we apparate? You take Maddie in your arms and then hold on to my other arm and I have the basket. Ok?" Ginny nodded and they walked to the apparition point behind the locker rooms and Harry took them to a spot in between two buildings.

"I thought we were going to a park?" Maddie stated as she was getting down from her mother's grasp.

"We are, but we couldn't apparate there, this is a muggle neighborhood. That building here," Harry pointed to the one on his right, "is my apartment building."

Ginny had placed Maddie on the ground and turned Maddie to face her. "Ok, what's the rule when we go to a muggle park?"

"No talking about magic or Quidditch and no getting angry or upset so that I accidently make things happen."

"Very good. Come on." She took her daughter's hand and motioned for Harry to lead the way. A short walk later he had led them to a small park with picnic benches on one end and a playground surrounded by benches and double swings for the adults.

Ginny spread their food out on a table and they ate with Maddie questioning her father now about America since Quidditch was off limits. After they had finished eating Maddie ran to the play ground with Harry in tow to push her in the swings and Ginny cleaned up their mess and made her way to a nearby bench. She took out her notebook and began to read over her notes while Harry played with Maddie on the play ground. She quickly gave up on the notes and just watched them instead. They seemed to pick right up as father and daughter as if he had always been around. Maddie had Harry laughing with her constant ramblings and he was catering to her every whim on the toys and equipment.

Another woman strolled up with a baby stroller and small blond boy following. "Can I go out on the play ground now mummie?"

"Yes dear go on." He ran off and the woman looked at Ginny. "Anyone else sitting here?"

Ginny shook her head no and removed her bag from the bench so the woman would have more room. She sat down and pulled the stroller next to her, checking on the sleeping child inside. She watched her son for a moment before turning to Ginny.

"Is that little girl there yours? The one with the red pig tails? And your husband?"

Ginny was caught off guard at first but then just nodded. "Yes. That's my little girl." She left the husband part alone.

"She's precious, looks like she has her father wrapped around her finger."

Ginny sat for a little while longer before Maddie came running up to her. "Mummy, Mummy, Daddy says there is a street carnival in town, can we go, please, pretty please?"

Harry came staggering up behind her, clearly out of breath.

"Well, I don't know…"

The blond woman turned towards her. "Oh yes, it's an annual event. Very fun for the children. I would definitely recommend it, if you have the time." She stood up and took her stroller and went after her own son.

Harry sank down on the bench next to Ginny. "She's got tons of energy. Can we bottle it and sell it?"

Ginny laughed at Harry's tired and bewildered expression. "So you noticed huh?"

Maddie had grabbed Ginny's hand and was pumping it up and down to turn her mother's attention back to her. "Please, pretty please!!"

"It won't hurt Gin, just for a little while." Harry stated almost pleadingly.

"Ok, ok, but what are we going to do with this basket, we can't just tote it around all evening."

"Well, I'll find us a secluded spot and you can vanish it back to your place. Ok?" Harry whispered to her.

Ginny nodded and stood up. She took the basket and Maddie tugged on Harry's hand. "Let's go then!" She was trying to pull him up.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, let an old man catch his breath."

"You're not old Harry, you're just not use to her yet." Ginny said with a bit of mirth.

Harry led them to a secluded spot in the park behind some bushes so Ginny could vanish the basket away without being seen.

They walked down the street to where the street carnival was. They spent the rest of the afternoon and into the early evening playing games, and letting Maddie ride the kiddie rides. She had cotton candy and had turned her fingers pink with it. After several hours and one sleepy Maddie later they decided it was time to head back towards Harry's apartment to the quiet alley way so that Ginny and Maddie could apparate home.

"Come here." Harry picked up an almost sleep walking Maddie so he could carry her. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her head on his shoulder and fell asleep. "She's gone out like a light."

"Yeah, she'll sleep well tonight. We usually don't have this much excitement for a week day."

They walked on in silence for a few steps.

"I saw you and Lizzie talking again earlier today. You two know each other pretty well?"

"Well, we met when I was working as the correspondent Quidditch writer for the Prophet several years ago and she was still with the Harpies, we struck up a friendship and Maddie knows her now too. She's babysat a few times for me and well, you heard Maddie tell about her toy broomstick." Harry nodded.

"She didn't know Maddie was your daughter until this afternoon, if you worried about the fact that one of your teammates might have known before you."

Harry shook his head. "No, I wasn't worried about that, it's just I always noticed you two talk whenever you see her. She knows now?" Harry had caught on to part of what Ginny had said.

"It kinda just happened. Maddie ran up to telling her that her daddy had given her the snitch from practice and well, the day of the press conference, I had asked Lizzie not to mention that Maddie was my daughter, I didn't want you to know yet I even had a child until I could talk to you."

"Sooo that's why she said Maddie was a friend of yours when I asked her. I had over heard the last snippet of your conversation that day. I hadn't even remembered that."

"Yeah, well, anyway, I told her I would tell her what was up at some point if she could just keep quiet for me. After Maddie ran back off to play I had to tell her something, so I gave her the quick rundown of that at one point we were more than just friends from our Hogwarts days and that you were Maddie's father. I also asked her not to spread that around too much right now."

Harry stopped short and turned to Ginny. "Why not, are you ashamed of that fact?"

Ginny sighed. "No Harry. It's just, well, on my end of things anyone who knows I have a daughter doesn't know who her father is, I've never said a word. And the fact is a lot of people in the Quidditch League do know me and know that I have a child. I've been a Quidditch reporter for a while now. And well, Harry, you're you. You're famous Harry Potter, defeater of Voldermort and famous Quidditch player back from self imposed exile in America. You didn't even know you had a daughter and well, it's just going to cause a bit of a stir at first that's all and I just don't know what to do about that."

Harry nodded and kept walking, Ginny falling back instep with him. "We'll figure it out Gin. Together."

"Well, what if people ask, what do we say?" Ginny was twisting her hand a bit nervously.

"Just the facts. You're her mother, which everyone knows already and well, I'm her father."

"Yeah, I didn't want to have her not call you Daddy around people. It wouldn't be fair to her or to you. That's what got Lizzie intrigued."

"Ginny, we'll figure this out. It's only been what three days? People might talk for a bit, but we'll just keep to our facts and leave it at that and eventually it'll die down. It's not like we're not use to it, Rita and the Prophet use to write stuff all the time."

"Yeah, but Harry, that mostly just involved you. This involves our daughter, an innocent child this time."

Harry nodded his understanding. He didn't know what he would do if anyone wrote anything that put his daughter in a bad light. "Well, as long as they leave her alone, I can deal, can you?" Harry asked in earnest.

Ginny nodded.

They continued the rest of the way back to Harry's street in silence. He paused for a moment.

"Ginny, thanks for today. I..I haven't had this much fun in a long time and I definitely haven't felt this at peace in a while either." She nodded and shifted her bag on her shoulder.

"We'll work something out for you to have time to spend with her."

"What about with you?"

"Harry, let's just deal with one thing at a time. Ok?" Ginny's mind was on overload again. She had a million things to think through and their implications.

Harry gave a resigned nod. "Here, do you think you can take her? She's like dead weight asleep."

Ginny smiled. "Yeah, I got her. Although I think she'll soon be too big for me to be able to carry her at all." Harry passed their daughter to Ginny and he escorted them into the shadowed ally where he brought them to earlier.

"If you ever need to apparate here, use this ally ok?"

Ginny shook her head. "Night Harry." With a pop she was gone.

Harry stared at the place where just a second before the love of his life and his daughter had stood. He breathed in the early summer night's air and headed out of the ally and around the front of his apartment building.

"Hiya Harry! Been long day huh?" the doorman Phil waved at Harry as he entered.

"Yeah, long day."

Harry decided he needed the physicalness of taking the stares and so he trudged up to his third floor apartment. He let himself in and stood listening to the silence for a moment before dumping his keys and wand on the counter and heading towards the bedroom.

The apartment building was old in itself. It had once been a warehouse, but had recently been renovated to house a number of upscale clean apartments. They all had open roomy floor plans. The living area, dining room and kitchen spilled all into on space with nothing but columns or a counter to separate the spaces. The bedroom was large with a walk-in closet and loo. That was the extent of it all. He had minimal furniture, just the basics. It was dark and lonely at this hour of the evening.

Harry slipped out of his clothes and found a pair of pajama pants lying on the floor next to his bed where he had dropped them that morning. He slipped into them and lay back onto the cool sheets. He propped his head onto his pillows with his hands behind his head staring at the ceiling. If he tilted his head a little to the left he could see the picture that Maddie had given him the first day she had met him.

Harry thought about his daughter for a moment. His daughter. The words were foreign and odd sounding in his mind still. They always left a tugging sensation on his heart when he thought them. But there was no denying that Maddie was his. He placed his hand over his chest where his heart was, it physically ached. Ached for so many things. He had spent all of Sunday night and as many hours since as he could spare turning over the pages and soaking up the images in the book that Ginny had created for him. The thought of being a father was scary, but knowing his daughter now and if he lost her was even scarier.

His life had changed so much in the past few days. He went from finally just making it home to England to finding out he actually had a daughter and that Ginny actually didn't hate him like he had suspected. Even though she was trying on most occasions to keep a cool distance.

"I want to get Ginny back, I need to get her back. I want our family together, like we had spoken of once, a long time ago." Harry mused to himself. "But how?"

"I'll talk to Ron, yeah, he'll be able to help. Hopefully." Harry sighed. This was going to be a long journey.

Finally settled with the thought of talking to Ron about Ginny sometime in the near future Harry turned over on his side and fell asleep dreaming of houses with picket fences and toys in the yard and more red and raven haired children with green and brown eyes.

**Hey, don't forget that little button down there and tell me what you think so far! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: As per usual, I am not JKR, nor do I claim to be.**

**Ok, so this is more of a transition chapter, in my opinion anyway. Thanks once again for all the awesome reviews! You guys are great! **

**Chapter 10**

Once again the Burrow was teaming with life and chaos, it was the weekly family Sunday dinner. Hermione and Ginny had been put to work scrubbing and chopping potatoes and carrots by Mrs. Weasley. This gave them an opportunity to talk in relative secrecy.

"So, how has this week been?" Hermione eyed Ginny carefully.

"Good."

"Seen Harry again?"

"Yes." Ginny kept up her work, but noticed Hermione had stopped and was eyeing her.

"Well?" her friend prompted.

Ginny knew Hermione was dying for information. They had not been able to get together for lunch anytime during the week and this was the first opportunity they had had to chat. Dragging Hermione's curiosity out was a bit entertaining.

Ginny looked around. She just didn't want everyone else questioning her nonstop about Harry. So far most of the family had been content to wait till Ginny ever brought anything up, except her mother. She had started in on her as soon as they had arrived Friday evening.

"I took Maddie to a Dragons' practice on Wednesday and all three of us spent the afternoon together, went to a park and a street carnival and then yesterday, I knew I had to work a bit late and instead of asking mum to go and pick Maddie up, I let Harry go and get her and they hung out in Diagon Alley for a little while, getting ice cream and what not." Ginny smiled for a moment to herself remembering the icecream that she had had to clean off of Maddie's face and sticky hands and the shirt she had had to change before they could come to the Burrow. He also remembered the sheepish look on Harry's face as he had tried to explain. "It's comes with the territory." Ginny had stated with a smirk as she cleaned up their daughter to make her presentable for family.

"So you actually let Harry watch after her, just him?" That question broke her from her memory.

"Yes, why?" Ginny was a bit stunned at Hermione's question.

"Just figured that would take a while, no offense, but you are quite protective."

"Well, she's my daughter I have to be, and she's his daughter and well, I knew it would only be like an hour or so and how much trouble could they get into getting just ice cream?"

"What about for a weekend?"

"What, her stay with him for a whole weekend?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't know about that yet, we'll see. I've never been apart from her for more than a night and she was either with mum and dad or you and Ron those times, plus, I don't know if he's ready for that responsibility."

"You said you spent all Wednesday afternoon together?" Hermione kept questioning her to pull as much information as she could.

"Yeah, pretty much. We had a picnic and then went to some street carnival near where Harry lives."

"Well?"

"Well what? Hermione I swear, get to your point." Ginny was starting to get exasperated with her friend.

"Well, I mean, what was it like, the three of you spending time together like that?"

Ginny momentarily lost her concentration on the task at hand and her knife started cutting the carrots she was suppose to be watching in uneven chunks. She straightened her attention.

"It was…nice." Ginny paused for a moment. In truth it had been more than just nice, at points she would forget the circumstances and would think they were a family, out like so many others for some fun with their families and children. They looked like any other family, mother, father and daughter.

"It was almost like we were a real family." Ginny whispered the last bit as Hermione watched her closely.

"Do you want that?" Hermione questioned her friend.

Ginny thought about it for a moment as her heart raced.

"I can't afford to wish for it." Ginny ducked her head and began to focus on another task.

Hermione merely nodded and raked her chopped potatoes into a pot and turned to go and place them on the stove.

Ginny was cleaning up from her and Hermione's work when a knock on the back door to the kitchen broke her from her thoughts.

"Who's that?" Hermione questioned.

Ginny shrugged her shoulders as she wiped her hands on her apron. "No idea." She made her way around the kitchen table to answer the door as another knock sounded.

Ginny reached the door and opened it. There stood Harry.

A broad smile spread across his face when he noticed who had opened the door. Ginny blushed at the gesture.

"What are you doing here?" Ginny said a bit forcefully, placing a hand on her hip as she propped the other one on the door frame. She hadn't meant for that to come out that way but there was nothing she could do now. She had seen the wince in his eyes at her words.

Harry looked crestfallen. "I'm sorry, that came out a bit wrong." Ginny was stuttering to find her footing again, about that time Hermione's bushy hair was in front of her giving Harry a hug.

"Harry!! What are you doing here?!" Hermione posed the same question, but a little more enthusiastically than Ginny did.

"Well, I keep getting the same question, should I not be here?" Harry actually smirked at Hermione and then looked across to Ginny.

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley made her entrance to the kitchen and pushed both girls aside to give Harry one of her rib crushing hugs. "Glad you could make it. I believe Arthur , Ron and Bill might be out back in the shed or pulling the Quidditch equipment out." With that Molly was off to finish checking on the girl's progress in the kitchen. Hermione turned to go and help her.

Ginny was still standing in the doorway with Harry. "Your mum sent me an owl this morning requesting I come over for lunch. She threatened that if I didn't respond in the affirmative she might be sending a howler next or one of your twin brothers."

Ginny smiled. "Well, then I guess that got you up and over here pretty quickly then huh?"

Harry nodded. "If I have to face any of your brothers head on, I had much rather do it with witnesses, that way I might survive."

Ginny gave him a knowing smirk.

"Maddie's in the family room with Fleur and Paxton." She offered.

"I umm, thought maybe we could talk for a few minutes first. Care to take a walk around the garden?"

Ginny looked back at her mum and Hermione. They seemed to have things well covered. She slipped her apron off depositing it on the back of the nearest chair and followed Harry outside.

They walked in silence for a few moments. "You wanted to talk Harry?" Ginny questioned.

"Umm, yeah. Well…" Harry was nervous, she could tell.

"Listen, this isn't like a date or anything, I mean it could be if you wanted, but I'm sure you don't, so it doesn't have to be." He was rambling. Ginny stopped him.

"Harry, slow down, just spit it out." She smiled up at him what she hoped was just a general smile.

His heart leapt at the sight. How had he walked away from her? He would kick himself every day for the rest of his life that he knew.

Harry nodded and continued. "Well, I know the other day when we had coffee that we had started to talk about what happened while I was gone and what not. I know we didn't get to finish and I was wondering if maybe one night this week you would like to say, go to dinner, just to talk. Like I said, this doesn't have to be a date, just well, two parents talking about their child?" Harry added the last bit hastily and pleadingly as if that would be the trick to seal the deal. His eyebrow raised in question.

"Don't you still have two a day practices all week Harry? Don't you need your rest?"

"Yes, well, we have a shortened practice again on Wednesday. Maybe Lizzie could watch Maddie?" he offered.

They had stopped in the middle of the garden. Ginny turned and started walking again. She needed to think. This wasn't a date, Harry said so himself. Why did that phrase thrill and hurt her at the same time. Did he not want to go on a date with her; did she want to go on a date with him? This was like he said, just dinner, they needed to talk about their daughter. Definitely not date material. Good Ginny thought, then I think I might can handle this. Dinner and conversation that needed to be had anyway.

"Ginny?" Harry had picked back up with her.

"Hmmm?"

"If you don't want to that's fine. I understand." He sounded like a small child who had been scolded.

"ohh, sorry, I hadn't responded yet have I?"

Harry was looking down at the ground and shook his head.

"I think that will be fine Harry. We do need to finish that conversation I'm sure."

He looked up with a small smile. "Really? You'll go?"

"No date, just two parents needing to talk about their child."

"Yes, yes of course. You're right. So, umm Wednesday evening?"

Ginny nodded.

"I'll owl you that morning with details, ok?"

Ginny nodded again. "I'll bring Maddie to practice that afternoon, she can leave with Lizzie."

"Ok."

"So where did you say she was now?"

-----

"You're going to what?"

Hermione was helping Ginny pack for her and Maddie to go home.

"We're having dinner, Wednesday evening. Nothing spectacular, just we need to discuss Maddie, he needs to get caught up and well, it's a conversation we had started one day last week and never finished."

"Sounds like a date to me."

"It's not, we both established that."

"Sure." Hermione mumbled under her breath.

Meanwhile Harry was downstairs talking with Ron before he left for the evening.

"Hey Ron, can I talk with you a moment?"

"Sure, what's up?"

Ron had walked over and handed Harry another Butterbeer. "No thanks, I'm about to leave. Umm, do you think you could go out tomorrow night after dinner say for a chat at that pub again?"

Ron looked at Harry, he could tell he was planning something, but wasn't sure what. "Yeah, I guess I can. I'll just check with Hermione to make sure she doesn't have anything planned."

"Good, I'll meet you there tomorrow night, say at eight?"

"Yeah, sounds good."

"Alright. Where's Maddie? I want to say good night and then I've got to go, Oliver has us out early in the morning."

-----

Ron entered the local pub and squinted into the smoke trying to find Harry. Ron was a few minutes late, he had gotten distracted by Hermione. Ron smiled to himself, yeah distracted. He thought he spotted his raven haired friend in the same back corner they had shared previously.

"Oi Weasley, I thought you had ditched me." Harry was smirking. He held out one hand for Ron to shake as he sat down the other already closed around a pint.

"Sorry mate, got a bit um distracted. Time flies you know. Anyway, so what's this little meeting about?"

Ron settled himself in a chair and ordered a pint for himself and turned expectantly to Harry.

Harry stared down into his glass for a moment.

"Umm, well I wanted to talk about Ginny."

Ron settled back into his chair. "Go on."

"Do you, I mean, I don't know, is there any chance you think that at some point she might be open to me, her and Maddie being a proper family?" Harry squirmed a bit in his chair and squinted up and across the table at his friend.

Ron sat there for a moment and then ran a hand through his hair. He leaned in closer to Harry.

"Do you want that Harry?"

"Of course I do." Harry answered without hesitation. He was sure of that.

"Just for Maddie's sake?" Ron questioned.

Harry paused for a second. "Well, I mean it would be better for her right?" But he knew it wasn't just for his daughter's sake that he wanted them to be a proper family.

Ron shrugged a noncommittal gesture.

"What about you Harry, is that the only reason you ask?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders and then shook his head. "No."

"What you really want to know is if you and Ginny could ever be a couple again, right? A real couple, not just two people taking care of their child."

Harry looked into Ron's face, he wasn't angry.

"You're not angry over me asking that are you?"

"No." Ron shrugged again and took a swig of his beer. If this had all be taking place say four or five years ago, then yes he probably would have been enraged. But he had decided to settle the blame equally. Ginny had been partially to blame for the situation. If she had only allowed someone, anyone of them, to tell Harry what he had waiting at home……

"Well?" Harry prompted.

"I don't know. I mean. She's hard to read sometimes. Perhaps you should talk to Hermione if you have any intentions of trying to get back together with Ginny like that."

Harry nodded that was probably right. She had seen the two of them with their heads together and whispering frantically on Sunday evening. He assumed it was wedding stuff on Hermione's part.

"Well, you're not angry for me asking, what do you think about it? Do you think I should just drop the idea?"

Ron shrugged. "I just want her and Maddie to be happy. And you Harry. Whatever makes you all happy." Ron took a sip of his drink. "Look, she's my sister, and Maddie's my niece and you're my best mate. I have interest in it all."

Harry sat there for a few moments.

"I don't deserve to have another chance, but well, I really want one."

"Did you want one even before you knew about Maddie?"

Harry shook his head. "Yeah….man I was stupid, I mean real stupid. I knew it then, but well, looking at things now and what I could have had…." Of course Harry had never wanted to have to ask for a second chance, wishing he had done the right thing the first go around.

"Don't keep beating yourself up over it Harry. If you ever do get your chance, Ginny's isn't gonna want you reminding her of that time everyday by being sorry for yourself over it, she'll want to move on, go forward."

Harry nodded. He knew she wanted to move on, she had said as much. He did too.

That sat there for a little while, making idle talk and ordering another round.

"We're umm, having dinner Wednesday night."

"All three of you?"

"No, just Ginny and I."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but well, we promised each other it wasn't like a date or anything, we really just have some more to talk about, about well, what all happened while I was gone and Maddie."

"Uhhh huhh?"

The two men sat there for a moment.

"So, where are you taking her?"

"No clue."

"How about that new restaurant place down near her apartment, oh what is it, Hermione loves it. Umm, Le something or another."

Harry looked puzzled for a moment. "Le Napoli's or something another. Yeah, that's it."

"Sounds a little fancy."

"Yeah, it's a definitely gotta wear a tie place, I usually take Hermione there when it's a special occasion or I need to make up for something stupid I did."

"Well, I definitely have something majorly stupid I did to make up for. But well, I don't think she'll be anticipating something fancy. Actually I think it might be grounds for her to hex me or something."

"I don't know," Ron drug out. "Maybe you do need to surprise her. Show her you care for her too, beyond for Maddie's sake. Maybe a nice restaurant will at least speak a bit for your intentions."

Harry thought for a moment. Maybe this wouldn't be a bad idea. He smiled and nodded. "Yeah, do you think Hermione could make us a reservation?"

"Sure, I'll tell her when I get home."

"Ok, but if this backfires and she hexes me, I'm coming after you. Remember that."

Ron smiled and downed the contents of his glass. "Sure." He responded, grinning.

-----

"Owl came for ya." Jim dropped a parchment envelope on Ginny's desk as he walked by shuffling through the mail on his way back to his office.

Ginny looked up from the article she was typing and picked up the envelope. Even after all these years she still recognized Harry's handwriting. She looked around to make sure no one was within snooping distance and opened the envelope.

_Ginny,_

_Lizzie agreed to keep Maddie this afternoon and evening. We'll determine a place to meet this evening when you come to practice this afternoon. Practice is supposed to be over by 4 pm, so we can meet say around 6? I'll fill you in on the rest when I see you. Give Maddie my love when you pick her up this afternoon. Looking forward to seeing you both._

_Harry_

Ginny folded the note back over and tucked it back into its envelope. Why did she have butterflies in her stomach? This was just dinner she reminded herself. Not a date. They would probably just head to the Leaky Cauldron or somewhere similar.

Ginny finished up her article dropping it off by Jim's office before heading to grab a quick lunch and then to pick Maddie up from nursery school.

"Mummie!" Maddie came running at her mother as soon as she saw her come in the door. "Is it time to go?" Maddie was bouncing around excitedly again.

"Yes, but you must go clean up your mess first and get your stuff." Maddie dashed back to where she had been playing with blocks and started to put her things away.

"Ms. Weasley, good to see you." It was Barbara, a short round woman with blue twinkling eyes. She was the head of the nursery school.

"Hello."

"I must say, Maddie's been a bit excitable today."

Ginny smiled and nodded. "Yes, well, she is going to see her father this afternoon and so I was surprised I was even able to get her here at all this morning."

"Good, I'm glad to see that that does excite her. Are they getting along well? I mean I know they've just met recently."

"Yes, very well. I'm glad for it."

"I'm sure you are. Hope you have a good afternoon." Maddie had come up and the kindly older witch waved them out. Ginny apparated Maddie and herself to the stadium.

Maddie was bouncing next to her mum as they made their way in. "Are we going to go on another picnic?"

"No, not today. Actually, your father and I need to umm, well we have some things to discuss and well, you're going to spend some time this evening with Lizzie."

Maddie looked crestfallen. "You will have plenty of time with your father I'm sure, but well, we have a few things we need to talk about ok. It's been a long time since we've had a good long conversation. Do you understand?"

Maddie nodded her head. Her pig tails swinging. "He's coming to my party, right?"

"Yes, definitely." That seemed to cheer the child up extremely.

They took their customary seats. Ginny noticed there were a few more press members there today. She looked at the practice schedule in her bag and noted that sure enough this was one of the times marked in red. She noted there were only about five other people present, with two more now entering and most of them had taken up residence a few sets of bleachers away.

Maddie climbed up and down the bleachers as usual until Harry came up to the stands to see them before practice started.

"Hey!"

Maddie squealed and once again ran and jumped into her father's waiting arms. He carried her the rest of the way back up to Ginny.

Ginny looked around and noted the questioning and intrigued looks from the other press members. Most of whom she knew. She said a silent thank you to herself that Mandy was not present for some reason.

"Did you get my owl this morning?"

"I did."

"Good."

Harry stayed a few moments talking with Maddie and getting caught up on school from the past several days.

"My party is Sunday, Mummy says you are coming. You are aren't you? I'll be five." She held up her right hand all five fingers splayed out.

"Definitely, I will be there. Wouldn't miss it for anything."

Harry turned towards the field at that point and noticed a few more of his team mates had made their way out of the locker room.

"Guess I better head down. I'll see you on the field after practice." With that he gave Maddie once last hug and kiss on the cheek before heading down the bleachers.

Maddie once again sat perfectly still during most of the practice watching every move her dad had made. She kept the snitch he had given her tightly wrapped into her hand. On more than one occasion Ginny caught one of the other people present once again staring in their direction. When they caught her looking back, they quickly turned their attention to the game.

Ginny sighed. She was going to die of nerves before everything in her life settled back down to a kind of normal.

After practice they did indeed make their way down to the field. Harry hurried to go and grab his things since he was going straight home to change and shower. Lizzie showered and packed up quickly so she could collect Maddie to go home. Maddie ran around the field oblivious to the looks other team members and press were casting in her direction. She had one objective. Chase the snitch her father had given her.

Maddie was walking away with Lizzie when Harry came back over to Ginny.

"So, umm. I can pick you up if you want. Don't you live in Diagon Alley?"

"Yeah, I actually live in that new apartment building they built down behind Gringotts."

"Good, that's close to where we are going."

Ginny gave Harry a questioning look. The only restaurants anywhere near where she lived were several new upscale eateries. After the war, when much of Diagon Alley had to be rebuilt, it was expanded and new wizarding housing was constructed and several new shops and eateries.

"Where are we going Harry?"

"Surprise."

"But you said…"

Harry was shaking his head. "I picked. Next time, I'll tell you what, it's your choice, but tonight, it's mine."

Ginny wasn't sure what to say. What next time. She narrowed her eyes in his direction, her hand itching to find her wand and point it at him to get a straight answer.

By this point they had walked over to the apparation point. Harry turned and gave her a wide smile. "So, which building?"

"Huh?"

"Where you live."

"Oh right, umm, 254 Diagon Alley, apartment 18 on the second floor."

"See you at 6 then, ohh and Ginny you might want to wear something nice, like a dress."

Before Ginny could respond he had disapparated with a pop leaving her with her mouth gaping open.

The audacity of him, they were not going on some fancy date. Wear a dress, something nice. She should show up at the door in jeans and t-shirt. Show him. She calmed herself down enough to apparate home and stormed to her bedroom throwing her wardrobe doors open. What would she wear?

**Ok, don't forget that little button down there! Reviews make the story better, remember! Thanks so much!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Ok, Ok, I know some of you might want to line me up in front of the firing squad because this chapter has come way later than I usually post, however this week has been very, very hectic and I didn't even have internet access for three days and I won't have it at all next week, soooooo I'm majorly hoping I can get you another chapter up by Sunday as well or else you'll have to wait over a week (I'm ducking now!). **

**I hope it was worth the wait! Thanks once again to everyone who has reviewed and/or added this to their alerts list! Thanks once again especially to all of you who have reviewed every chapter. There are a few of you and you know who you are, thanks so much! **

**Chapter 11**

Ginny was standing in front of her dressing mirror. She had forgotten she even owned this dress. She hadn't been out anywhere beyond a kiddie park in years. The dress was dark blue, almost navy, A-line cut and stopped just above her knee. The dress was sleeveless but sheer gathered fabric covered her shoulders and across the back of the dress.

Ginny made one quick turn in front of the mirror. "Not bad, huh?"

"You'll make him forget who he is dear." Ginny gave her mirror a disapproving look. She made a mental note to get a muggle dressing mirror. One who couldn't make smart remarks back at her.

She ran her fingers through her chin length layered hair and put her earrings in. She had decided a few years back to cut her hair, she was tired of her long straight hair making her looker younger than she was. After a few comments from people who didn't know her asking if Maddie was her baby sister she decided she needed a more adult look.

Ginny glanced at her bedside clock 5:55 p.m. Then the doorbell rang. "He's early."

"Only by a few minutes dear!" She cringed as she heard her mirror again.

Ginny made her way to the front door. She rubbed her hands against her dress, she was nervous. She shouldn't be should she? She took a deep breath and reached for the door knob. She turned it slowly and opened the door.

Standing on the other side was Harry. He was standing there in a pair of nice black dress slacks, a pale mint green dress shirt sharply pressed and a silver tie. One hand was in his pocket the other behind his back.

Harry looked up, he had been staring at his feet as he waited for her to answer the door.

Neither could speak at first and then at the same time "You look nice!" Harry grinned and turned a slight pink color, Ginny giggled and turned red, burying her head behind her hands.

Harry smiled back at her as she lowered her hands. "You do look beautiful Ginny." Harry commented softly and ended the remark with a gentle smile.

Ginny felt a mixture of humiliation, glee and anger flash through her. The only thing that remained were the butterflies in her stomach.

Harry cleared his throat and Ginny looked back at him. "umm, I brought you these. Well, one's for you and one's for Maddie." He had two gorgeous roses in his hand white with red tips. "I believe the guy told me they're called fire and ice roses."

Ginny took them and brushed one against her nose. "They're lovely, here let me set them in a vase real quick." Ginny went to the kitchen and found a vase under the sink and put some water in it and stuck the roses there. Her mind was spinning the whole time. She took her time, needing the opportunity to think. This wasn't a date, this was just dinner, so why did everything all of a sudden feel so tense?

"Thanks Harry, you didn't have to get those." Ginny placed the vase on the counter and turned back to him.

"I know, but well, I wanted to."

Ginny merely nodded. She couldn't trust her mouth. She didn't know if she would say something nice or a smart retort about having to get all dressed up for a dinner that wasn't suppose to be a date _and _him bringing flowers as well.

"Are you ready? Our reservation is in like fifteen minutes."

Ginny grabbed her purse and looked at Harry perplexed, "Reservation?" Ginny shot an eyebrow up as she asked the question and placed her free hand on her hip. If it was there she couldn't draw her wand.

Harry nodded and held the door open for her. She gave him one more stern quizzical look and walked by him. She flicked her wand behind her, locking the door and slipped it into her purse, before she could use it to inflict damage. She really didn't need to explain to Maddie that is was her mother's fault that her father was permanently disfigured or couldn't ride his broom ever again.

Harry followed her in silence out of the apartment building and onto the street before taking the lead. They walked next to each other in silence for a couple of blocks. Ginny finally cooled down enough to sneak a sidelong glance at Harry. When she did so she caught him doing the same thing. They both smiled sheepishly at one another and continued on down the street. They were walking so close amid the early evening foot traffic that they were almost touching, but never coming quiet close enough to. Ginny kept flicking furtive looks in his direction once again, but he now kept straight ahead.

"Harry."

"Hmmm?"

"I thought this wasn't a date." Ginny asked nervously. Her trepidation and fear that had arose upon Harry bringing flowers and making her dress up was replaced with a tight ball in her stomach. She wasn't sure how she could make it through dinner if she was forced to eat.

"It's not, it's dinner." Harry smiled over at her once again. "Ahhhh here we are."

Ginny didn't have time to respond. She looked up at the cloth awning and saw the words "La Napoli's" and knew immediately Ron or Hermione or both had something to do with this. She could corner them later, depending on how this went. Harry gave the hostess his name and she led them through the candle lit dinning room to a private corner booth, almost completely obstructed from the view of the rest of the restaurant.

"Here you go Sir, Madame. Your waiter will be right with you." She turned and left.

Harry was holding out his hand to indicate for Ginny to have a seat. She slid into the booth and Harry did the same on the opposite side.

"Like I said Harry, I thought this wasn't a date." Ginny ground out between her teeth.

"Like I said, this isn't, it's dinner."

"Ron brings Hermione here on dates."

"Well, that's Ron."

Ginny stared at Harry for a few moments incredulous. She sank back into the cushion of the booth taking a few steadying breaths as Harry watched her. She really needed to get her emotions under control, they were all over the map.

"Look, Gin, it's quiet, this table is secluded. We will be able to hear one another. If we had gone somewhere like the Leaky Cauldron, we wouldn't have been able to understand one another. Can't I at least do something nice for you?" Harry asked almost pleadingly.

Ginny hung her head. He was right, at least here they could have conversation.

"I'm sorry Harry, it's just. I'm a bit wound up." She stated to her hands that were clasped together in her lap.

Harry looked at her for a moment.

"Why?"

She didn't have a chance to answer the waiter came over and took their drink orders and highlighted the night's specials. They quickly buried themselves in their respective menus once he had left. Harry giving Ginny time to compose herself and giving her sometime to think over her response.

Harry was the first to lower his. For some reason he was now calmer than he had been in a long time. He knew mainly it was because he knew exactly what he wanted in life and now, and no matter the circumstances he wanted to after those goals. Ginny decided she didn't want to answer his question and figured if she waited till the waiter came back, maybe Harry would drop it. So, she kept her menu firmly in place in front of her face.

The waiter finally came back over with two glasses of wine and two glasses of water. He took their order and swept the menus from the table. Ginny no longer had anything to hide behind. So, she took up her glass of wine.

"What Harry?" She was beginning to become unnerved by his staring.

"Waiting on your answer."

"To what?" She looked sheepishly over the rim of her glass as she took another sip.

Harry sighed. "Why are you wound up?"

Ginny shrugged and took a gulp of her wine this time. "Just am."

Harry had been leaning slightly forward in his seat. He shrugged his shoulders and sat back taking up his glass as he did so.

Ginny sighed and sat her glass back on the table. She looked down in her lap and smoothed out the non-existent wrinkles on the skirt of her dress before looking up. "You really want to know why?"

Harry nodded.

"I …. I don't know, it's just I guess, this does feel like a date Harry," She waved her hand to indicate for him to stay quiet and not interrupt. "No matter what either of us say or swear it is or isn't. And, well, I actually kind of feel like an adult tonight for once." Despite the nerves and the almost school crush she could feel creeping to the surface.

Harry gave her a questioning look. "You are an adult Gin."

"Yeah, but my life revolves around crayons and kiddie parks and children's songs and games and…and… well, I've only been out once before like this ever." Ginny rushed out her response.

Harry was intrigued. "When, with whom?"

Ginny finished off her glass of wine. She thought to herself, she would need a few more glasses to relax her enough for the evening. "It was right after I had gone to work at _Broomsticks and Bludgers_. It was a guy I had met on an assignment. He kept bugging me to go out with him, kept sending me owls and notes and would stop by the office to see me and well, I really only did it to shut him up. I wasn't interested and he got real uninterested once he found out I had a toddler at home."

Harry looked a little grim. "Gin, you shouldn't lock yourself away."

"I wasn't, it was, ugh I didn't want anyone to be interested Harry." Ginny gulped in a breath of air and lowered her head, her hands wringing in her lap. "Anyone that wasn't you." She said the last part in a whisper.

They sat in silence for a few moments. Both a bit nervous now and unsure of what to say. Their waiter broke the tension a bit by brining their orders. They started to eat in silence.

Harry stopped and placed his fork down on the table. "Ginny, look at me a minute."

Ginny sighed, placed her fork on the table as well and looked across at Harry.

"I'm sorry I've made you so uncomfortable this evening. I…I just wanted to do something nice for you and well, I guess I've screwed something else up. I'm sorry."

Ginny shook her head. "No, Harry it's not you, I'm actually flattered really now that I've had a little while to think on it. I'm sorry I've gotten myself so wound up." She looked back down at her plate and continued to eat. Harry followed suit.

"Well, should we continue our conversation? Isn't that what tonight was suppose to be about?" she asked after a while.

Harry nodded and then swallowed. "So ummm, where did we leave off?"

Ginny shrugged, she wasn't quiet sure, Harry had been asking questions and she had been answering.

"You were going to tell me about when she was born." Harry had realized.

Ginny nodded her head. She had finished her dinner and slid the plate away from her. She once again placed her hands in her lap.

"The day that I…that, well…" Harry stammered a bit.

"The day the war ended, the day that you vanished Voldermort for good, the day that you made it possible for our daughter to grow up in a world with more peace than what we had experienced. You made that possible that day."

Harry blushed a slight shade of pink for a second and then looked at Ginny. "Tell me Gin, please. What was going through your mind?"

"Well, first off, a few days before Bill had come by the house. He was in a bit of a hurry. Said that it looked like the end was near. That the big battle was probably going to take place at Hogwarts, people were gathering for both sides. He was sure that in just a few days it would all be over and that if you succeeded in what you had to do, peace was to come.

"I was already nervous wreck before that evening. Between my hormones and the fact that I was just antsy and near end of term and then the news from Bill. Mum wanted to keep me in a chair with my feet up, or in bed. I just wanted to pace. I think I really started labor that night. I started having short, small pains erratically, not on any schedule and my back started aching like crazy. I didn't say anything until that next morning but that day is when they were starting to pick up and I could time the contractions.

Ginny noticed Harry pale slightly in the candle light "Two days Gin, you were in labor for two days?"

"Almost, Mum said that she was in labor with Bill for over 48 hours total, did like I did, small contractions, not real consistent for a day or so. I didn't quiet make the 48 hour mark."

Harry nodded.

"Well, but that second morning I was having regular contractions that were getting stronger in intensity and longer. I couldn't ignore the fact that it looked like our baby was coming before you were going to get home to us."

"How did you get in touch with Angelina, I remember she was with us and then she was gone and I didn't see her again. I didn't ask where she had gone or why Bill and your dad suddenly were more nervous come to think of if. Your dad was always calm on the eve of a mission or battle, it use to drive me crazy to see him sit there in his quiet contemplation, but he was pacing as well. Wasn't much in a mood to talk or to ask any questions, I was trying to get ready for the battle ahead so I had no clue what was going on outside of my head."

"Angelina had used a charm like the one that Hermione had used on the DA coins. We had a coin and she had one. Mum messaged her I was in labor and she left and came to Aunt Muriel's. That was around dawn. My water finally broke sometime after 9 a.m. and well, the next several hours were intense. I had overheard Angelina filling in mum and Fleur that the battle was about to begin when she left."

Ginny got silent for a few moments. She relived those moments in her mind. She hadn't done that in a long time. The of pain of childbirth was easier to forget the further way in time she got away from it, but the emotional battle raging in her that day, that was harder to forget.

"Ginny…"

Ginny's attention snapped back to the cloth covered table, the candles, to Harry sitting across the table from her.

"Sorry, I got lost in my own thoughts for a moment. Well, like I said that was a long day emotionally for more than one reason, Maddie finally made her appearance around 6:40 that evening, just as the afternoon sun was fading in the window. I'll remember that always, the first time I held her and the orange afternoon glow through the windows on her soft red hair. I cried, I was happy she was here, we had made her together. I was sad and frustrated and worried, I was afraid you were never going to see her."

"I didn't, for a long time." Harry practically whispered in the wake of Ginny's silence.

"But you have, you did and now you are here."

Harry merely nodded his head.

Ginny sat her napkin back on the table afraid she was going to twist it into shreds.

"Ron was the first back. Bill was bigger and stronger and he was busy helping to carry people to the hospital ward of the castle and everything was in chaos from what we heard, but Ron said he would pop in quickly and tell us the good news. Angelina was still in with me, she had just finished helping me get cleaned up and back into bed with Maddie to nurse. We heard the door slam open and Ron's voice. Fleur left immediately to see what was wrong and mum followed. The noise startled Maddie and she started to cry. From what I understand Ron wasn't sure what was going on, there was Fleur still clearly pregnant and a baby crying down the hallway.

"He asked where the crying was coming from and mum said her and Fleur just stared at one another, with a guilty look on their faces and then he asked where I was. He followed the crying and the next thing I knew there he was standing in the door, muddy, bloody and a complete mess and there I was in the bed with a newborn. I think it took him a full two minutes to close his mouth and then he turned to my mum and asked what was the meaning of this and why was his baby sister in the bed with a baby.

"I told him she was mine. He just shook his head and came over to stand next to me. I shifted her in my arms so he could see her and that's when she opened her eyes and they were green Harry, the brightest green I had ever seen. I had always heard babies were born with blue eyes, but hers were your eyes . Ron turned redder than I have ever seen him. He looked down at me and in a whisper asked if you knew, that he had not heard a peep. I told him you didn't and that he was not the one to be telling either. That his job was to get you home if you were still alive. He said you were and that he was going to go and find you right then at that moment and drag you back if he had to."

Ginny looked up at Harry and smiled. "I was elated Harry. You were alive. Ron had told me. I didn't care how mad he was or how mad any of my other brother's were, I didn't care what anyone in the world thought, you were alive and the battle was over and I could tell you. I was nervous, I didn't know how you were going to react, but I at least knew I hadn't lost you to Voldermort."

"But Ron never found me." Harry supplied the next part.

Ginny shook her head. "No, he didn't."

"I could hear him calling my name from where I had chosen to hide out for a few moments in the forest. I had my cloak with me too and I had it on. I could tell he was mad about something, upset. I knew he had gone to give report to your mum. I didn't know what had happened and I think that scared me too, to know he had been in contact with you just then and had come back mad. I had a feeling it was at me for some reason."

Harry thought he caught a glimpse of fire in Ginny's eyes before the fury slid off of her features.

"I…I was ready to die Harry when they all came back home and had to admit to me in my hysterical hormonal state that they couldn't find you. I don't know what I would have done if I didn't have Maddie, she was what I had to live for….Those first few weeks were so hard, more so than just having to adjust to having a new baby, but all of it, the war over, you gone with no trace."

Ginny was speaking to the candle flames not able to clearly look at Harry. Her insides were twisting. She was remembering and feeling all the fear and anger and bitterness from the past and yet if she just stopped and pushed the old feelings and memories out of the way and focused on the present she was calmer then she had been in a long time.

Their waiter had stayed back for most of the night, but he now approached.

"Dessert?"

Harry looked at Ginny and she shook her head.

"No, umm, just how about the check?"

The waiter dipped his head and bowed back to go and fetch it.

"How about a walk up Diagon Alley, maybe to Fortescue's? The night is nice out."

Ginny looked at her watch. It was nearly 7:30, Lizzie could keep Maddie for a bit longer. "OK."

Harry paid the check and then got up and lent her his hand. She took it and scooted out of the bench and stood up next to him. She looked at their hands together for a moment and then pulled her hand from his. She still didn't trust herself.

Harry let out the breath he was holding and steered her through the restaurant with his hand barely skimming her back.

They reached the warm evening air of the street and turned to head up towards the old part of Diagon Alley. They walked in silence for a few moments under the gas street lights. There weren't many people out and only a few shops were still open, mostly just the eateries and coffee shops.

"Ginny."

"Yeah."

"What are you thinking?"

Ginny fiddled with the latch to her purse. "I'm not sure Harry."

"Are you upset that I have come back? I mean I understand. I'm sure you had settled into a routine you and Maddie and well, I just get the feeling I've upset some kind of delicate balance."

Ginny paused for a moment to gather her thoughts. Harry stopped to wait on her. He followed her once she resumed walking. They had made it to Fortescue's by this point but Ginny was not in the mood for ice cream after all so she sat down in one of the chairs at an outside table in the light of one of the gas lamps.

"Harry, I'm not upset that you're home. I'm glad, especially for Maddie. I don't know what I was going to end up having to tell her or what she was going to ask. She was starting to ask questions, something she had never done before really. Yes, we had our life scheduled and routine, but the past few weeks haven't messed that up, it's just made things….." Ginny shifted in her head for the term she wanted. "different. I'm having to learn how to share her. It's something I haven't' really had to do before."

Harry nodded. "I'm having to learn how to include someone else in my life besides me."

"Exactly. It's going to take us some time to figure things out, on both sides."

Harry sat down in the chair opposite her.

"Ginny, I'm serious though, about what I've asked. About us being a proper family one day. I'm not asking for it to be tomorrow, but well, I hope it's in our future. Ginny I've missed you since the moment I walked out of your room that night, I've missed you since before that night even happened. I've never wanted anyone else like I've wanted to be with you. I can't imagine a proper future for myself without you in it Ginny. I know, I don't deserve you and I can never strive to ever be able to be worthy, but I just want to let you know I love you unconditionally and that has never changed and I don't think it ever can." Harry was leaned over the small table in between them as far as he could. He was within inches of Ginny's ear and she could almost feel the heat of his breath as he said these words. Her heart was beating so fast she was sure he could hear.

Ginny played with the latch on her purse some more. She thought to herself if she didn't stop that she was going to break it. "I…" Ginny shut her mouth again. She closed her eyes and willed herself to look up and look into Harry's eyes.

"Is it safe Harry?"

Harry looked at her questioningly

"Is it safe for us to be that close again Harry? Is it safe for us? I don't think I could lose you again and I don't think I could lose Maddie her father. I don't think I can sustain that much heart ache again and live through it. I….I told you before I still love you and I do Harry, but can we still love each other so much that we can survive?"

Harry got up and walked around the table pulling his chair with him until he was sitting directly in front of Ginny. He took her purse out of her grasp and placed it on the table and grabbed her hands in one of his and took his other to guide her chin up so that she was looking at him.

"Ginny I don't know. I honestly don't. I know I have enough love, I know I have that much love for you and for our daughter. But we won't know if we don't try and I think the not trying is going to be worse in the end than the attempt. This past week or so has been awesome. Especially the time I've spent with you and Maddie. That day at the park and the street fair, Ginny, I would give anything to have that for the rest of our lives. To be able to relive that day and for it not just to appear on the outside that we're one happy family, but to actually be one."

"How Harry? How do we try?" Ginny had to strain to get the words to come out straight.

"Don't be so guarded with me. You've been walking around like you're in this plastic box and I can't get near enough."

Ginny nodded slightly and closed her eyes willing the tears to stay at bay. She knew she was being that way, but she felt as though she needed to.

"I'll try Harry."

"That's all I'm asking. Ginny you're still a woman, a beautiful woman to me. Let me treat you like one, ok?"

"I'm not beautiful Harry, you must have had slim pickings in America." Ginny smiled a small crooked smile and Harry just looked bewildered.

"No, I'm telling the truth, there is no one else on this planet that I think is beautiful and smart and as talented as you are. The stars don't even cover it Gin." The hand that Harry had used to guide her chin was now resting with his palm against her cheek.

Ginny sobered up and blushed. She could feel an electric tingle all through her body from the closeness of his. She looked down and his hands covering hers. She could see her watch. They really needed to go, she had a child to get into bed.

"We really should go Harry. I really need to get Maddie."

Harry removed his hand from her check and held the other out to help her up. They walked back to her apartment and she let him hold her hand the whole way.

"Where does Lizzie live?"

"Not here in town. I usually floo over to pick up Maddie." They had reached Ginny's apartment building by this point. Harry was contemplating on how to say goodnight.

"Here, follow me up, I think to appease Maddie for the fact that she didn't get to spend the evening with you like she wanted, you probably need to be here to tell her good night."

Harry smiled. He wanted nothing more than to tuck his daughter into bed.

Ginny opened the door to her apartment and placed her purse on the side table near the door.

"This is the living room, and over there is the open kitchen and dining area." Ginny was giving him an impromptu tour. He had seen the living room and the part of the kitchen and dining area earlier this evening.

"Down the hall at the end is the loo, the door at the end of the hall on the left is Maddie's, mine's this first one on the right." Harry nodded.

"I'll just go over and get her, why don't you go down the hall and wait in her bedroom, I'll tell her I brought her home a surprise."

Harry smiled as he walked down the hall taking notice of all the pictures hanging there. A few where copies of ones in his photo album, others were different. He turned into the room at the end of the hall. The door was painted lavender with silver stars and Maddie's name was painted across it in white bubble letters.

There was a small castle in the corner, obviously small enough for her to crawl into and play. The floor around it was scattered with all kinds of stuffed animals, particularly dragons. Harry figured those were gifts from her uncle Charlie. There was a small book shelf piled with picture books. A rocking chair sat in another corner and a dance costume was flung over its arm with a pair of ballerina shoes on the floor next to it. Her bedside table held a lamp. The shade on it was blue with clouds. It matched the walls. Other odd and end toys littered around the floor and a toy broomstick was propped against the book shelf. Harry sat down on the end of his daughter's bed and waited.

He finally heard the roar of the fireplace and then Ginny's shoes clicking on the hardwood floor. He could make out a muffled statement from Ginny and then he heard the pounding of two little feet as they made their way down the hall in haste. Maddie burst into her room and squealed with delight at the sight of her "surprise."

"Daddy!" She ran to him and promptly climbed into his lap.

"Hey there," Harry embraced his daughter in a tight hug. This gesture was beginning to feel normal.

"So are you going to read me a bedtime story and tuck me in?" Harry looked up to see Ginny standing in the door way leaning against the frame. She had deposited her shoes elsewhere and was taking the earrings out of her ears.

"He can baby, here first you have to go and brush your teeth and put your night gown on." Maddie jumped out of her dad's lap.

"Stay here, I'll be right back." Maddie instructed her dad as she grabbed her night gown off her bed and ducked past her mum to head to the loo.

Harry scooted back a little further on her bed. "This is a nice place Gin. I really like the paint job on her room."

Ginny nodded. "Ron did that actually. Said he wanted it to feel like she was actually up in the air on a broom. But watch this." Ginny flicked the lamp out with her wand and Harry looked up, the ceiling was covered in small sparkling stars. "They go out a little while after she goes to sleep."

"That's awesome."

"Yeah." Ginny flicked her wand once more and the bedside lamp came on. "You can even charm the clouds to float around, but well, they were all bunching up in that corner over there for a while, so I put them all back in place and took that charm off."

Harry chuckled. Maddie came bounding back in the room and was at her bookshelf looking for a book.

"Did you brush them properly?" Ginny bent down to get a look at Maddie.

"Yes mum." She beamed at her mum showing as many of her teeth as she could.

"Good girl."

"Here, I want you to read me this one." Maddie had picked a book about a princess and a brave knight.

"I'll be down the hall, if you should need anything," and Ginny turned to walk out the door leaving father and daughter alone.

"Ok," Harry got up and pulled the covers back. "Let's get you tucked in first."

Maddie slid under the covers and Harry pulled them up around her. He sat down on the bed next to her and read her the book, animating the story as best he could with voices and sound effects.

Ginny was down the hall and could hear the giggles floating out of her daughter's room.

"Daddy?"

"hmmm?"

"Mummy's your princess right?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Mummy and I were talking one night before you came home and I told her I was too young to have a prince yet." Harry nodded, clearly amused. "Well, and I asked her who her prince was, and she said you were, so is she your princess?"

Harry laid the book down on the bedside table and tucked a stray bit of hair behind his daughter's ear. "Yes, your mummy is my princess."

"Don't the prince and the princess marry in all the stories? Are you and mummy going to get married?"

Harry blushed at the line of questioning he was receiving. He reckoned this was part of being a parent, answering the difficult and sometimes uneasy questions of your children. He wondered how many of these question sessions Ginny had had to make it through.

"I don't know." He answered honestly.

Maddie nodded her head as if that was enough of an answer for now.

"Daddy am I your princess too, like Mummy is Granddaddy's princess?"

Harry leaned over and gave her kiss on the cheek. "Yes my love, you are my littlest princess."

Maddie reached up and hugged his neck and then settled back into her pillows. "Night Daddy, I love you."

"Love you too." Harry stood up and with a wave of his wand diminished the lamp and the stars twinkled above her bed. He found the largest one and even knowing it was not real made a wish on it.

**Don't forget that little button down there, you know which one I'm thinking about! ;) **


	12. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Ok, I'm really, really sorry about this, especially if you have this on alert. I hate these, but I guess now I understand the necessity sometime.

I had stated in the author's note for the previous chapter that today would be an update, well, after some comments from several reviews over the past couple of chapters, I'm going to do a bit more than my usual re-working of the next chapter, possibly actually just write a whole new one to go between the last one and next one I have written.

Remember, this story is totally finished. I have written the whole thing, had it finished before I even posted the first chapter. However, as I get reviews in, I've had some other ideas and some statements have stirred me to re-write a few things, hopefully making things better. Hence the reason I love reviews! 

Well, there was just no way I could have the new chapter/re-write done by today with the way my weekend ended up going and after some thought about what I wanted to do next with the story. I apologize greatly and I will not have internet access this week, so as soon as I do again, I will get finished with the upcoming chapter and post it. I will never put myself on any time constraint again.

Thanks for sticking by and thanks for all the reviews. So if you haven't done so, please, please review and hopefully I can make the remaining chapters even better!


	13. Chapter 12

**AN: Dances around waves here it is, the next chapter. Ok, so it was a bit more difficult to put in a chapter than I originally thought. I hope this doesn't mess anything up. I had to make sure it meshed with where I've been and where I'm going. This chapter is a bit shorter than the others, but I knew it was going to be too much to add into an existing chapter. This one hasn't been read over as much as the others, writing a story in its entirety before publishing, I fine-tooth-combed it to the best of my abilities without a beta. So please pardon this chapter if it's a bit "messier" than the others.**

**Thanks for sticking with me through the Holidays and my break in posting. I was pretty much out of pocket for two weeks. Updates should be more regular and the whole thing should be up by Christmas or else you guys would have to wait like two weeks and I don't want to do that to you. **

**Thanks for all the great reviews, that's what actually prompted me to write this and stick it in and I have some plans for upgrading a few of the remaining chapters. Ok, so enough of my rambling. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12**

Ginny sighed as she sat down at her desk rummaging through the list of items she needed to get done this week. Maddie's party was this weekend and she knew her mother had most of it under control, but there was still stuff that needed to be done. Not to mention work and her crazy emotional state. Everything seemed to be swirling in dizzy patterns these days.

"Owl Weasley." Jim dropped a note on her desk as he breezed by to head to his office. Ginny turned the piece of parchment over in her hands and recognized Hermione's neat and tidy handwriting. When Ginny opened the note there was one simple line.

_Lunch, my office at noon. I'll have sandwiches here. _

Ginny closed the note and tucked it into her bag. Might as well get started on work, this lunch could take a while. Within a few hours Ginny had her desk cleared and handed in her articles as she headed out the door.

The cool air of the Ministry Atrium hit Ginny in the face as she stepped out of the green flames of the floo network. Even though the ministry was only a few blocks from her office she had not wanted to fight the sidewalk crowds. She hurried to check in her wand and get her visitor's pass before heading for the lifts. As the one in front of her opened her brother Ron nearly barreled her over in his hurry.

"Ron!"

"Ginny! Sorry, wasn't paying attention and in a hurry." Ron stated breathlessly as he skidded to a stop and pulled his nose out of a stack of papers. "What are you doing here?"

"Having lunch with Hermione."

"Ohhh" Ron stated slowly. "Ok, tell her I said hi, I'll see ya later." Ron took off in a hurry and Ginny just shrugged as she side stepped her way into the lift before the doors closed.

"Where to miss?" a tall lanky boy asked from the operator's stool.

"Oh, um Magical Law please."

Ginny took the ride down to Hermione's office in silence and was the last to leave the lift before a group of sharply dressed wizard's in business robes brushed by her to get in. She took the long narrow passage to where she knew Hermione's office was. Stepping into the small space a girl a few years younger than her looked up from the receptionist desk. Ginny thought she might recognize her from Hogwarts but wasn't sure.

"Can I help you miss?"

"Hermione Granger"

"Second door on the left." Ginny nodded , having already knew the answer. When she arrived at Hermione's door it was closed. After knocking gently she heard Hermione's voice beckon her to come in.

"Hey Ginny!" Hermione was hurridly tucking away her file folders and stacks of parchments to make room for the tray of sandwiches and pot of tea she currently had hovering in the air. "Here, have a seat, I'll have this cleared away in just a moment."

Ginny took her seat and plopped her bag down on the floor. "So, what is this all about?"

Hermione set the tray down and handed Ginny a plate and cup as she herself started to help herself to a sandwich.

"Just wanted to talk with my friend over lunch, but it's pretty much impossible for me to get away for lunch right now, so I thought I would order in."

Ginny eyed her warily and nodded. "Spill it Hermione. What are you really up to?"

Hermione sat back in her chair and grinned across her desk. "Ok, ok, so how was dinner last night?" she asked tentatively.

Ginny groaned as she sat back in her chair. She figured this is what Hermione had been up to.

"It was…..nice."

Hermione cocked an eyebrow up. "Details please."

Ginny picked at her sandwich for a few moments. "Hermione, I……I'm scared." Ginny had not really gotten into any deep conversations with anyone, Hermione or her mom since Harry had come back about everything, preferring to figure things out on her own, but it was starting to become a bit overwhelming.

The brunette sat her plate down and walked around her desk to the chair next to Ginny. "Why?"

"Harry wants us to try again, to….to.. be a" Ginny was having a hard time getting the words out.

"A couple." Hermione state hesitantly.

Ginny nodded. "I can tell. He wants us to be together again, really badly."

"And you don't want this?"

"Yes, no…..I…I don't know." Ginny let out in a huff and then softened her voice as she looked down and away from Hermione. "I don't know if I could survive if it didn't work out."

Ginny was bursting at the seams. She had been holding in a million different emotions ever since Harry had come back. In a typical hour if she allowed her thoughts to wander her feelings could range from hate, to being scared, to mad, to giddy like a school girl, confused, to….to wanting Harry back so much it hurt.

"If you knew that everything was going to be ok in end, not counting the journey, because sometimes, that's rough, but saying the destination was what you wanted, would you, could you, try?" Hermione wasn't too sure her statement had made much sense. She wanted to know for certain that if Ginny knew things would be ok, would she want Harry.

Ginny had long ago placed her plate down and was now twisting a small portion f her shirt in her hands.

"I just want to be happy, for Maddie to be happy. We had found a balance, now I just feel like every hour my life is tottering back and forth, I've lost my balance and it's scary."

"I know, it is. And I know your first concern is Maddie, but what about you Ginny. He's back, isn't that what you had been waiting for, longing for?"

"Yes." Ginny stopped for a second and looked up at her friend. "But I…I guess I never actually let myself imagine it would happen and now it is _and _he's not mad, he's actually being really, really nice over the situation. I mean I could almost use the phrase dream come true, so why am I soooo scared? Not to mention, I just can't seem to let myself go around him. That's one of the things we talked about last night. I've just put up this barrier, but behind it I know I'm safe."

Hermione sighed and pulled Ginny into a hug. "It's going to be ok Ginny."

"How can you say that. I'm just waiting for the new to wear off and for him to go running in the opposite direction like I'm sure any other guy his age probably would have done if they came home and their school girlfriend is like guess what you have a five year old child." Ginny stated a bit exasperated.

"Because, I've watched you and Harry since we were twelve. If there are two people on this WHOLE planet meant for each other is the two of you. And he's a good guy Gin, he really does love Maddie I believe. I think he may be a bit freaked out, not having a proper childhood of his own, like he doesn't have a clue what he's doing, but I do know he loves that little girl as much as he loves you. I see it in his eyes every time he looks at her or hears her name, or yours for that matter."

Ginny nodded and continued to play with the hem of her shirt again.

"Do you want to give it a try Gin?"

Ginny looked up at Hermione. "I do, but…."

"Yes, I know you're scared. It's ok, just, start putting your toe in the water, you never know it's warm enough to jump in if you don't try."

Ginny smiled at the phrase her friend used, but it's true.

"Ok, we'll see. Baby steps, toes only, none of this jumping into the deep end just yet."

"Good." Hermione smiled as she reached across the desk and picked her sandwich back up and handed Ginny her plate back at the same time.

-----

Harry paced outside the team locker room as the rest of the team exited after practice.

"Oi, Potter, what you pacing for?"

"Hey Oliver, I need a favor, kinda quick like to. I know it's Thursday and everything, but ummm, this is really important. I thought maybe you could help."

"Ok, sure thing." Harry turned and followed Oliver to his office.

-----

Ron weaved his way through the crowded pub. He knew exactly where to find his friend, even if he couldn't see him yet. As soon as he rounded the far end of the bar, there he was, sitting at the last table, pint in hand and one in front of the empty seat waiting on him.

"Thought you had ditched me and that I was going to have to be pathetic and sit here and drink two pints by myself."

Ron clasped Harry's hand in a firm shake and then took a seat.

"Sorry, Hermione is getting in panic mode over the wedding and I couldn't leave till I gave her some yes or no answers on something another. Honestly, I'm not tally sure as to what I agreed to, but it made her happy which makes my life easier." Ron grinned as he took a sip of his beer.

Harry just nodded his head. Ron and Hermione getting married. He never thought he would see the day. He had always been able to tell for a long time that Hermione harbored feelings towards Ron before he came to realize his own. It was like a miracle the day Ron realized what was going on around him.

"So, what's up, you're the one who called the secret meeting."

"Oh, nothing, just you know wanted to get out of the apartment for a while."

Ron just nodded. "Uh Huh, and you had that dinner with Ginny last night."

Harry just gave a non committal shrug. "Have you talked to her today?"

"No, but I think Hermione had lunch with her."

Ron watched his friend for a moment. "So, I take it she still hasn't hexed you yet."

"Came real close to it at one point."

Ron smiled to himself, "I bet, especially when she figured out where you were taking her."

Harry let a small grin escape. "Yeah, she was a bit mad at me at one point, but…." Harry trailed off.

"But…."

"Well, it turned out ok. Actually pretty good. We talked a bit and I actually got to tuck Maddie into bed." Harry sighed and took a sip of his drink to keep from having to say anything else at the moment. He had thought to himself all night how much he wished he could do that every night. After he had left her room, closing the door behind him, he didn't stay but long enough to tell Ginny goodnight. He didn't want to make things awkward by trying to hang around too long. Besides he had needed to be alone to think for a while.

Ron nodded at his statement. "Harry, I know you say you still love Ginny and that you love Maddie and I can definitely see you taking an active interest, but really, beyond all of that, what are you thinking. I mean, you came home from living the past five years on your own to find out you had a daughter."

Harry traced a few patterns on the table with his finger before he answered.

"When I was away, basically I slept, I ate, I played quidditch methodically and that was about it. I definitely wasn't living. I was scared to death to come home, but I knew I needed to, just for my own sanity, I needed to know how things were now, what kind of state I left things in."

Ron took another drink of his beer and nodded for Harry to continue.

"I figured best case scenario, I would get to play quidditch on a decent team, maybe get to hang out with you and Hermione on occasion if you could still stand me and start to try to move on with my life, but it back together, or rather start one. I had no inclination of Ginny ever wanting to see me, especially after I saw her the day of the press conference and she didn't say a word, just ran. I felt that I knew then how she felt and I won't say I was ok with, it's just what I figured would happen. I would bury my feelings and move on, let her have the life she was living, whatever it was. The thought had passed through my mind that she could be married with kids. When I conjured that image in my mind it hurt.

"At times, I'm so overwhelmed by everything I almost just want to go back to that hole in head that I came from. I had totally hidden myself away. It was easier there, I didn't have to feel or think or anything." Harry watched as Ron's eyes clouded over a bit growing dark.

"Understand me, I'm saying I'm going to do those things, but at the times that everything comes crashing in you get this gut instinct to run. I listened to it last time and trust me, I don't want to end up where it took me again. I do love Ginny, I have never stopped, and I don't think I ever will, even if…..even if we stay nothing more than friends personally. I had dreams of having a family one day, making something of my life. I figured that was long down the road, that I had so much other stuff to deal with first. I had started to crave it, to want a normalcy. I think that's one of the things that pushed me back home. When I did allow myself to feel anything, that's all I wanted."

Harry stopped for a moment to gather his thoughts a bit more. "I didn't think I would come home and within a matter of weeks, be so close to what I wanted with whom I wanted all of that. I know even if Ginny and I have a chance together it's not going to come at the snap of a finger, but it doesn't seem so far off any more either. I finally feel like for once, I'm in the right place at the right time."

"What about Maddie? She can't afford for you to see her as a novelty Harry and when the new and shiny wears off to leave. Or if you Ginny don't work out for you to leave."

"I'm not Ron. I promise, no matter what happens between me and her mother, I love that little girl. I….It was like the whole universe shifted when Ginny told me I had a child. I mean, it was shock, I felt for days as if the wind had been knocked out of me and I couldn't quite get my head to focus. I don't know what I'm doing half the time, but I know I want to be here, now. Every time I look at the book Ginny gave me I could literally kick myself for missing every bit of that. I can't get it back. I can never really see her walk for the first time, I have a picture of it, but I don't have the memory of it. I don't ever want to have another significant moment of her life where all I have is a picture."

Harry leaned back into his chair, relaxing, realizing how tense he had become hunched over the table spilling his guts and heart out to his mate. He laughed low and looked up. "I bet I sound like the sappiest Valentine's card you could ever find about right now."

Ron grinned back across the table. "Yeah, but woman have a way of doing that to us."

The two men laughed together. "Besides, from a brother and an uncle's view point, it's what I want to hear, so just keep it up. I've been pretty understanding. I held Ginny responsible for part of the whole ordeal, not telling you sooner and then refusing to let me later and what not. I haven't threatened to cut any of your body parts off or to bury you alive in the backyard, unlike others in my family. However, screw up this time and I might rethink that." Ron smirked across the table.

Harry nodded grimly, silently promising to himself like he did everyday lately, he would not mess up again, at least not intentionally. He was going to do everything in his power, to make sure of that.

They sat there for a while make small talk, finishing up their beers and commenting on the sports scores on the screen. Ron had taken an interest in football as well since Hermione had brought home the muggle tv.

As they were leaving Ron turned to Harry, "You are coming Sunday right?"

Harry looked a bit surprised at the question and the stern tone in Ron's voice. "Of course! I could kick myself for missing the others, I won't ever miss another birthday."

Ron smiled at his friend and clamped him on the shoulder. "Correct answer! By the way have you gotten Maddie anything yet?"

Harry smiled, "Yeah, I hope she'll be surprised." Harry just waved to his best friend and told him good night and headed off to catch the tube back to his apartment.

-----

"Ginny!"

Ginny sighed as she placed a ribbon in her daughter's hair, which was not currently an easy task due to the fact that Maddie would not sit still.

"What mum?"

Molly poked her head into her daughter's room. "I was just looking for you. I need you to go and tell your brother's and father where you want everything set up outside."

"Ok, in a minute. Sit still Maddie, for just a second, please." Ginny pulled the last loop and pulled to secure the ribbon and then bent down to place a kiss on her daughter's head. "There, you can go, but do not ruin your dress, you hear. I do not have time to find you something else to wear."

Maddie was out the door and halfway down the stairs yelling for her cousin Paxton before Ginny even finished her sentence.

"Hey princess." Ginny's dad came over and gave her a hug. "So, where do you want all this stuff that your mum made us drag out?" Ginny surveyed the lawn and noticed Harry was already there helping Ron pull the last of the picnic tables from the shed. Ginny gave orders for the tables and the chairs and unwillingly gave the task of hanging banners and balloons to her twin brothers. Threatening them within an inch of their lives if they played any kind of tricks before retreating to the kitchen with her mum.

"Is everything going ok outside?" Molly asked as she whisked by Ginny setting plates and cutlery on the table to be carried outside latter.

"Yes, controlled chaos as usual." Ginny stated as she took an apron from the cupboard and put it on. Hermione turned around and gave her future sister-in-law a wink and started back to the task that had been assigned to her.

The backyard was now full of family and friends. The adults were lounging around the picnic tables with children scurrying around the backyard and underfoot. Maddie ran up to her mom who was trying to cut cake for everyone.

"Can I please open my presents now?" Maddie was pulling on the edge of Ginny's sundress and whining. Harry came up behind them at the moment. "Daddy, please tell mommy to let me open my presents now. I've eaten my cake and I've played nice with Paxton."

Harry laughed and Ginny sighed. "Ok, ok, but hold on a moment." She bent down and scooped up her daughter before she could run off. "Let me get Grandmum over here to cut everyone else's cake ok?"

Maddie nodded, her red pigtails bouncing. Ginny quickly surveyed the backyard looking for her mother and spotted her across the lawn. Ginny turned to Harry. "Here, you take her for a moment, keep her calm till I can get mum over here. Ginny handed over Maddie who went to her father quickly. Ginny started across the lawn and turned back to look over her shoulder at the squeal of her daughter. Harry had just plopped a big dollop of icing on her nose and she was laughing and trying to get it off so she could eat it.

Ginny smiled to herself. "Mum, I need you to go and cut cake for me, Maddie's being impatient." Molly followed her back to the table. She placed a hand out and stopped Ginny before they got too close again.

"I'm glad Harry's here." Molly eyed her daughter as she spoke these words, watching as her daughter watched her own daughter and her father together. They were still laughing and eating icing.

Ginny smiled and looked at her mum stating softly, "me too."

Maddie spent the next half an hour opening her presents and squealing and running around and giving people hugs and saying thank you. She got to her father's last and immediately had her mum help her put one of her custom made Dover Dragon's jersey's on over the pink and yellow sundress she was wearing. She spent a good part of the rest of the party flying around on her new Dragon's toy broomstick and telling Paxton no, that he could not have a turn.

Ginny was packing up Maddie's presents and picking up trash as she went. Her and Paxton had been ushered in the house by Molly earlier after a near accident over her new broomstick. The guys were packing up the picnic benches and taking down decorations. She was thinking over how wonderful it was to finally have Harry home, at Maddie's birthday. She let her stomach flutter over the images of Harry playing around in the backyard with their daughter all afternoon, everyone else melting away from the image.

"I still think if we could bottle her energy we could market it."

Ginny jumped and let out a short startled gasp.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's ok, I was just lost in thought."

Harry tilted his head to the side. "About?"

He could see the light blush creeping up her cheeks in the semi-darkness.

"I…..I need to get this stuff inside." Ginny turned and took the pile of toys in her arms with her as she escaped to the kitchen. Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair and turned to go and help Ron finish packing the chairs up.

"She's not making it easy on you is she?" Ron asked as Harry handed him a chair to add to their pile.

"Nope." Harry popped the p and continued to work.

**Don't forget the review button!**


	14. Chapter 13

**AN: Ok, because after I thought about it for a while, I really didn't like that last chapter. Like I had said it was harder to put something in than I thought. So, since I wasn't real happy with it and because I had made the people who have been following this story wait for so long, here is the next chapter. **

**Chapter 13**

Ginny was in the kitchen at the Burrow alone finishing the cleaning from Maddie's birthday party. She had sent her mother to bed or at least out of the kitchen. The whole family, plus family friends had spent the afternoon at the Burrow eating and playing.

Maddie and Paxton did pretty well, only a few fights broke out between Paxton and Maddie when he wanted to help Maddie unwrap her presents. He had to be reminded his birthday was coming up and he could unwrap his own and Maddie had to be reminded to calm down and keep her temper in check or risk hurting Paxton with accidental magic. They spent the remainder of the evening over her new toy broomstick.

She had received more picture and story books from her Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione. A purple miniature pygmy puff complete with cage and accessories from her Uncles Fred and George, several new toys, a new ballerina outfit from Lizzie and a complete set of personal Quidditch outfits and a new toy broom sporting the Dover Dragon's logo and colors from her dad. She had promptly wanted to put on the t-shirt he had given her with his name and number.

Company had finally dispersed and now it was clean up time. Harry came up behind Ginny again. "Where's Maddie?" She shivered at the sound of his voice so close to her ear. He was standing so close she could feel his chest against her back. She took in a deep breath and continued to wipe down the counter. He was going to give her a heart attack if he kept this up.

"She's already in bed. While you and Ron finished packing up the picnic tables and outside chairs she had fallen asleep on the couch, so Dad took her on up to her bed."

Ginny could feel Harry smile. She turned sideways to face him. He propped himself against the counter with one hand and faced Ginny.

"Yeah, she did have a busy day. I thought there for a moment she was going to hex Paxton with just her mind."

Ginny chuckled. "Yeah, we have to watch them two sometimes. They are so close in age. They can infuriate each other faster than anyone else, but they are fiercely loyal to one another as well. It's going to be interesting when they go off to Hogwarts together."

"Fleur is letting him go to Hogwarts?"

"Yeah, well, they live in England and that's where his father went." Ginny just shrugged her shoulders.

She tried to take a small step back, so that she wasn't so close, but Harry reached out and gently rested a hand on her arm. Ginny took in a deep breath. She had been trying to be better over the weekend whenever Harry came near her. She would let him brush her hand with his, or tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear, or sit near her. Every move he made she took a deep breath as if she had just forgotten how to breathe the moment before.

Ginny also noticed that these small movements and reactions and chair placements at dinner had not gone unnoticed by Hermione who kept an eagle eye on the two.

Harry gently ran his thumb along her arm and then dropped his arm back to his side.

"I'm really glad I was here for this. I hate so bad that I've missed the others."

"I'm glad you were here too. She never wanted to leave your side all day." Ginny had been playing with the dish towel. "Just, promise us you'll be here for the others."

"I will, I don't ever want to miss another. I want to be at her sixtieth birthday." Ginny chuckled lightly and just nodded.

"Ginny I was wondering, if we could work out some kind of permanent schedule or something at least until regular season starts for me to spend time with Maddie?"

Ginny nodded again. This was a good idea. "Well, don't you have two a day practices?"

"Not anymore, we finished boot camp as we've so termed it Friday. For the next several weeks, practices will be in the morning for the whole team and then squad or individual training in the afternoons. I'm not on the chaser or beater squad, so I pretty much just have my basic weight training three days a week and that's only for an hour or so. I'm through each day by say 2 p.m."

"I usually don't get off work till 5 each evening, give or take."

"Why don't I start picking Maddie up from school then? We can hang out each afternoon, go to the park or something. I can take her to dance class on Monday's too."

"And then when I get off work, you can bring her home to me."

"Exactly. That way I'll get to see her almost everyday before regular season starts and I have to be on the road with the team occasionally."

"I think she'll really enjoy that Harry."

"I think I will too."

"Hey, where is everyone?"

Ron came bursting in the back door. "Gone home or I sent them to bed or out of the kitchen. Mum cleans up enough around here, I figured I would take the job tonight." Ron made his way over to the table and sat down. "Got any cake left?"

"I just put it away."

"I'm hungry, Harry and I put all the outside furniture and stuff away."

"When are you not ready to eat?" Ginny huffed.

Ron just smirked. "Never according to Hermione."

"What did I do?" Hermione asked as she entered the kitchen.

"Nothing, your fiancé is hungry again."

Hermione just rolled her eyes as she sat down next to Ron and Ginny once again pulled the cake from the fridge. She went ahead and placed four plates on the table and made a pot of tea.

The four adults sat around the table and ate and talked for a few hours just like they use to at school. For a small moment in time, everything seemed right once again. Hermione and Ron were sitting next to each other and engaged. Harry was next to Ginny and their daughter was asleep upstairs. They talked about random things and about the upcoming wedding. Recounted a few of their better days at Hogwarts and wondered what school would be like once the next generation made it there.

"Blimey, I better get home, I do have practice in the morning." Harry stood up quickly almost toppling his chair over.

He headed towards the back door so he could apparate home after everyone gave a round of 'good nights'. Ginny met him there. She was so close to him she could see the pupils of his eyes dilated almost purely black in the little bit of light the lamps were giving. She couldn't consciously remember wanting to stand this close to him on purpose, but yet she was and whispering. "You're going to pick up Maddie tomorrow right?"

"Yes."

"Ok, I'll inform her teacher. I should by home around 5:30, so anytime around there or a little after you can bring her home."

Harry nodded. He quickly brushed her hand with his, not quiet in a squeeze and then walked out the back door.

Ginny turned back into the kitchen to clean up yet again, but Hermione had beaten her to it.

"So, what was that all about?" Hermione was standing behind Ron's chair her arms crossed, her toe tapping and trying hard not to grin.

"Nothing."

"Uhhh huh. Right." Ron was trying not to grin now.

"He's picking Maddie up from school this week, nothing more. Now stop grinning. I'm going to bed before either of your get carried away."

However, Ginny couldn't stop herself from grinning for some unexplained reason as she climbed the steps to her old bedroom.

-----

The past several weeks had gone very smoothly and for once in over a month Ginny felt like life had finally gotten back into some routine.

Harry had been picking up Maddie from school and they would usually go to a play park or they would stroll through Diagon Alley getting ice creams and visiting the twins at their joke store. One afternoon when it was raining Harry even took Maddie to a muggle cinema to watch a cartoon. She was still raving about that afternoon. An evening or two, this past week Ginny had even talked Harry into staying for dinner. He stayed one night till Maddie went to bed and tucked her in once again reading her a bed time story.

Harry had spent most of Saturdays and Sundays at the Burrow as well, returning home only in the evening to sleep after he had put Maddie to bed himself. On those weekend days when Ginny would have to make Maddie lie down for an afternoon nap her and Harry would stroll through the garden or out to the pond and talk.

Ginny was becoming less jumpy in his presence. Hermione had tried to press Ginny for more information, but she just told Hermione that Harry was spending as much time with Maddie as he could and that they were just catching up on life from the past few years and talking about Quidditch.

The last bit was especially true, the World Cup games were in full swing now.

Ginny and Harry had just made it out to the pond and had walked out to the end of the small pier to sit and dangle their feet in the cool water.

"Are you going to go to any of the games to report?"

"Don't know. Lane Lark has reported on most of them so far, I've been working on getting the preview for the regular season together."

"How about the final?"

Ginny shrugged her shoulders. "Guess it depends on if Jim can get any extra tickets. Ron waited too late and wasn't able to buy any when they went on sale."

Harry reached in his pocket and handed Ginny an envelope.

"What's this?"

"Just open it."

Ginny did so and inside were a set of tickets for box seats. Her eyes got as big around as saucers.

"Harry!" She gasped.

"The team has a large box to ourselves and we each got a set of tickets. I think we can each invite up to like fifteen people or something another. It's a party box or something, catered and everything. I figured the only people I have to invite are your family."

"Everyone is going to flip over this."

"Yeah, well, I just figured it would be a good weekend together. We could go camping like we did before."

Ginny nodded. "I hope it just turns out better in the end than last time." Ginny stated remembering the Dark Mark that ruined their trip the last time they were able to go to the World Cup finals.

"So, who do you think would want to go?"

"Hmm, well, you'd be hard pressed not to have Maddie there, she'll be floating till then. Then well, Ron and Hermione."

"The twins I'm sure."

"Yeah, and Angelina. Katie probably won't go, she's too far along in her pregnancy and mum won't either, so they'll probably stay at the Burrow."

"What about Bill and Fleur?"

"Bill definitely and Paxton. Fleur won't and Benjamin's too young. Charlie might come over for it, and bring Chris, Carolyn is still too young."

"So that's what," Harry started counting off on his fingers. "One, two…..12. What about Percy?"

"Nah, he wasn't ever much into Quidditch. Ohh Dad. He'll make 13."

"So there we go, our crew."

Ginny smiled as she placed the tickets back into the envelope and passed it back to Harry. "No, you hold on to it. I'm afraid I might lose them before then. That's still a few weeks away."

Ginny nodded and placed the envelope in the pocket of her sun dress.

"We'll have to get some tents. I think Bill has one, but it only holds like 8."

"I'll find another one." Harry was smiling from ear to ear. That was going to be a great weekend, or at least he hoped so. The twins had been a little chilly to Harry at first when he started coming back around and visiting Ginny and Maddie so much, but once they had realized how much he was sorry for missing out on Maddie and how much time and effort he was putting into spending with her, they loosened up.

Bill and Charlie had kept their tongue most of the time. They weren't rude or anything, but they weren't like overly excited either. But honestly, Harry had never spent much time with before anyway. They knew their acceptance of Harry would make Ginny feel better and most of her brothers had learned not to invoke her wrath on purpose.

Harry and Ginny sat on the pier for a while, watching the ripples on the pond from the breeze and warming their skin in the sun.

"Ginny."

"Yeah Harry."

"Ummm, Do you have anything special planned for tomorrow night?"

"Sunday evening?"

"Yeah."

"No, not in particular, I mean I've got to get Maddie and I home."

"Do you think that well, you could stay one more night or have Molly look after Maddie tomorrow evening?"

Ginny watched the ripples in the pond for a moments as she moved her foot through the water, thinking to herself.

"I reckon. Why?"

"Well, I'm not going to beat around the bush this time. But, well, will you go on a date with me?"

Ginny refocused her hazy attention. She was silent for a few moments and Harry was starting to get fidgety she could tell.

"Yes." She whispered.

Harry's head shot up. He had gone to studying his hands with intense scrutiny when Ginny hadn't answered him.

"What?"

"Yes, I….I would like that."

Harry nodded and looked in the opposite direction from where Ginny was sitting. And grinned to himself. Hoping Ginny couldn't quiet read the goofy school boy look he was sure was plastered on his face.

"Where are we going?"

"Surprise?" He said hopefully.

Ginny smiled too at this. "Ok, but do I have to get all dressed up again?"

"No, just wear something casual."

"I can handle that."

"Do you think Maddie's up from her nap? She's been busting at the seams all day to go down into town."

"Perhaps, let's go and get her."

With that Harry let Ginny lead the way back to the Burrow.

-----

Maddie was sitting on her mother's bed at the Burrow and pouting. She didn't understand why her mum was getting to go out with her daddy and she couldn't go. Hermione was standing behind Ginny who was looking into her closet.

"Hermione, I have no clue what to wear or where we are going. Do you?"

Hermione shook her head. "Nope, he wouldn't tell me either."

"Hmph." Ginny crossed her arms and stared once again at the limited wardrobe she had with her.

"I would have packed more or something different if I knew about this earlier."

"Here, let me have a look."

Hermione stepped forward and shuffled through what few items Ginny had with her at the Burrow while Ginny moved over to her dresser to do something with her hair.

"I want to go." Maddie was still whiny and upset and was clutching the teddy bear her dad had won for her at an arcade that week.

Hermione had backed out the closet and handed Ginny an outfit and went to sit on the bed next to her niece. "We know pumpkin, but well, sometimes, mummy and daddy just need to go somewhere just the two of them. Ok? Besides you have me and Uncle Ron all to yourself this evening, Paxton has already gone home."

That seemed to cheer Maddie up a bit.

"Are you sure about this Hermione?"

"Yes, it's nice, but casual."

Ginny nodded and proceeded to change into the knee length skirt her friend had picked out of her closet. It was flowy and was a light sage green color with ivory and pink flowers scattered over it and had a matching ivory top with lace trim. Ginny dug in her suitcase for a pair of sandals.

Ginny lightly dusted her face with powder and added one swipe of a light eye shadow and some tinted lip gloss. She didn't need or want much else in the way of make-up. She turned around to face her friend and daughter. "Well."

Maddie gasped. "You look pretty mummy!"

Ginny smiled and went to sit down on the other side of Maddie. "Now you promise me you'll be good for uncle Ron and aunt Hermione and that you're not going to pout for your Daddy like you've done for me all afternoon. Got it?" Ginny added with a smirk.

Maddie clutched her bear. "Promise." And flashed her mum a smile.

"Ok. Let's head downstairs."

Hermione led the way holding onto Maddie's hand and Ginny followed. She could hear Harry whispering to Ron as they reached the bottom, but wasn't able to make out what he was saying. Hermione and Maddie moved out of the way and Harry turned to watch their progress. He turned back to the stairs and smiled as he saw Ginny step onto the floor.

Ginny blushed when she looked up and noticed Harry smiling over at her. Ron was trying to tell him something, but clearly he was no longer listening.

"Oi, Harry mate, did you hear me."

Harry's smiled faltered for a moment and then he looked back at Ron. "Umm, sorry no. What did you say?"

Ron looked in the direction that Harry had been staring and saw his sister. He just smiled and shrugged. "Never mind. You two have a good time." And with that, he left to find Hermione. That left Ginny and Harry alone in the front room.

"Hi." Ginny gave him a shy smile and a small wave.

"You look pretty Ginny."

Ginny blushed again. "So, are you going to tell me where we are going now?"

"Nope, but we need to pick something up in the kitchen first and then we're going to floo to the Leaky Cauldron."

Ginny nodded. She followed Harry who was dressed in a pair of khaki's and a white oxford button up, tucked in and with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

She giggled to herself when she caught herself scanning his backside. She felt like a school girl again and her crush was walking down the hall in front of her. Harry had always been able to make her heart race and it seemed as if time was not going to change that fact, no matter how hard she wanted that to change.

He turned and looked at her perplexed. "What's so funny?"

Ginny choked down another giggle and smiled at him. "Nothing. Sorry, I umm, well, I had myself distracted."

Harry shrugged his shoulder and walked into the kitchen. Molly whispered something in his ear as she handed him a picnic basket. He thanked her and then held out his other hand for her.

Ginny picked up a pinch of floo powder and threw it into the grate. "Ladies first." Harry held out his hand.

Ginny stepped into the green warmth and shouted "The Leaky Cauldron."

Harry followed suit and stepped out right behind her.

He smiled at Ginny and took her hand leading them towards the door that led out to muggle London.

"So are you going to tell me now where we are going?"

They stepped out into the warm night air of London. Harry looked over at Ginny. "I guess. There is this concert, an orchestra playing in a park near here. It's a bring a picnic and blanket type of thing."

Ginny grinned. "This ought to be nice."

Harry led the way and eventually they noticed it looked like a few other people where heading to the same place. They found a bit of ground under a tree. Harry let go of Ginny's hand and dug in the basket to find a blanket. He spread it out. Ginny sat down and pulled the basket towards herself to unload the dinner her mum had packed for them. They sat and ate and chatted while they could hear the orchestra warming up. Soon a man in a coat and tails turned around and welcomed everyone to the concert and gave an outline of the evening's performance. He then turned back toward the players and they started the concert.

Ginny sat in awe as the music and breeze swept through the air. Harry had packed their basket back up and had poured them a glass of wine each. He backed himself against the trunk of the tree they were sitting in front of.

He leaned over and touched Ginny gently on the arm. "Come here." He whispered.

She scooted over and he patted the space on the blanket in between his legs. She looked apprehensive for a moment and then backed herself into the space making sure to try and not come into too much contact with him. Harry handed her a glass. They sat there for a while just listening to the music and watching the other couples around them. Harry ran his free hand lightly against Ginny's free arm. She shivered slightly.

Harry leaned forward an inch or two and whispered at her ear. "Are you cold?"

Ginny shook her head. Harry leaded back against the tree once again.

Ginny finished the wine in her glass and sat it down on the ground next to them. "Do you want anymore?"

"No, I'm fine."

She fiddled with the hem of her shirt for a moment as if she was trying to make up her mind about something.

Even though she was sitting very close to Harry and practically sitting in his lap, he still ached to be closer to her, to wrap his arms protectively around her. He could smell the sweet scent of her shampoo and perfume mingling with the night air.

In that moment Ginny sighed and leaned back into Harry's chest. He thought it was going to burst it was so tight. He took one of her hands into his free hand and wove their fingers together. He could feel her relax into him with the swelling of the music. He had been wanting to be this close to her for weeks now.

Neither spoke. It was as if they were speaking a hundred things at once. Harry finished off what was left in his glass and sat it down next to him and wrapped his other arm around her waist. She placed her free hand on his leg. They stayed like that until the music stopped.

**Don't forget that review button**


	15. Chapter 14

**AN: Ok, here is the next chapter. Enjoy. **

**Chapter 14**

Ginny was sitting cross legged on the floor of Hermione and Ron's living room in front of the coffee table. She was humming to herself as she tied bows on top of small packages. Wedding favors for Hermione and Ron's wedding.

Hermione was a firm believer in being overly prepared and early, so even though the wedding was not for another six weeks she had Ginny over to go ahead and start on wedding favors.

"Ginny?"

"Hmmm?" Ginny never looked up from what she was working on, but continued to hum.

"Are you ok?"

Ginny stopped and placed the newly wrapped gift in the box next to her and looked up at her best friend.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, it's just you're humming?" Hermione stated with a hint of question in her voice.

Ginny picked up another package to wrap. "Is it bothering you, I can stop."

"No, it's fine. I mean, it shows you're happy. You are happy aren't you?" Hermione was trying to keep the smirk off her face. Her and Ginny had not had much time in the past several weeks to talk. Hermione was trying to get as much work done as possible so that she wouldn't feel guilty when her and Ron left on their two week honeymoon.

As far as for Ginny, the office had been keeping her pretty busy with World Cup finals looming on the horizon of the upcoming weekend and the regular season starting within weeks after that.

Ginny stopped what she was doing and contemplated her friend's question. She looked back up at Hermione and smiled a small girlish smile.

"Yeah, I am. I think for the first time in a long while, I'm truly happy."

Hermione just grinned back. "Would a certain Mr. Potter have anything to do with that?"

Ginny blushed and ducked her head. "Maybe?"

The two girls looked at one another and laughed.

"Ginny, I'm sooo happy to see you this happy. It's like ever since the two of you came back from that date on Sunday evening two weeks ago neither of you have stopped smiling."

Ginny nodded her head and continued with her work. Her head was mulling over that evening. Harry had taken her on an evening picnic to a park to listen to an orchestra. It was absolutely amazing. The clear night, the warm breezes that swelled with the music and then the openness that Harry and Ginny had finally shared with one another after so long.

It wasn't much to an outsider, but for her it was everything. She had been treading on eggshells around him for weeks and walking around in a glass box. Finally she was starting to allow her self to spend more one on one time with him and allowing the occasional hand holding or the brush of his hand on her arm, but that night she gave up the trying to stay apart, she had succumbed to the one desire she had had for over five years, she let herself be wrapped in his arms, and they stayed like that for the duration of most of the concert. Neither spoke, they just breathed together and Harry held onto Ginny as if his life depended on it.

They never spoke openly about that evening, but they both knew there was no going back, they needed each other and more than just for their daughter's sake. After the concert they walked back to the Leaky Cauldron hand in hand and he took her back to her parent's house. Once he was satisfied she was home safe he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and then turned back to the emerald flames of the floo network and went home himself.

Ever since that evening her and Harry could pretty much always be seen together, most of the time with Maddie as well, but Ginny had agreed to at least one single date a week since as well and one the weekend before.

"Yeah, it's like everything is right with the world for once."

"So, well, has he kissed you yet?"

Ginny's head shot back up and she blushed again. "Well, no, but I guess we're still just adjusting to the whole idea of us as a couple again," she stated with a questioningly tone at the end. "Plus, we're just trying to take things kind of slow. Or at least I know I am. I don't want to rush anything."

"Well, would you mind if he did, you know kiss you?"

"Hermione!"

"What!" Hermione just grinned. "Oh come off it, Gin, it's just you and I here. Besides for the past few years we haven't been able to talk like this, the conversation would have been one sided and it would involve your brother."

Ginny giggled "You're right," and then whispered, "No, I wouldn't mind." Ginny laughed then so much so she was almost ready to roll over on the floor. Hermione just looked at her funny as she gasped for air.

"Sorry, I'm an adult, I mean we are and yet I feel as if I'm 15 or 16 all over again, it just kind of struck me as funny."

Hermione nodded her head and smiled. They eventually got back to work. The hours melted away as they finished the favors and then started in on folding programs.

"When are they supposed to be back?" Ginny was counting the stack of programs she had just folded. About that time the door flung open, Maddie was immediately in Ginny's lap, scattering the programs.

"Mummy! Wait till you see what all we've got! We're going to have the best campsite and we won't even have to use uncle Bill's tent!" Maddie continued on for a few moments before Ginny could stop her. In the background Ginny could see Ron and Harry lugging in quiet a few bags and boxes from their shopping excursion.

Ginny got up off the floor and followed her daughter over to where Harry and her brother Ron were unloading all their new purchases.

"So did the two of you buy out the store?"

Harry gave Ginny a quick hug and then pulled back to grin at her. "Nope, but we nearly did." Ginny's heart gave a flutter at the closeness of the hug, the smell of Harry's cologne and that grin, that evil wicked grin of his that could melt ice cubes. She felt like a school girl again for a moment, but composed herself back into the adult she thought she should be.

Ron went prattling on not noticing the looks his sister and best made were giving each other. "Well, we decided with one family member in the league and another that works for a major Quidditch publication it might be handy to keep some camping equipment on hand for the future. You never know, we might end up going one year for the whole series. You know when Harry here plays for England."

Harry shook his head and Maddie was quickly pulling out a bag from the stack.

"What's that?" Ginny asked Maddie what she was getting.

"It's my very own sleeping bag. See!" Maddie had unrolled a purple sleeping bag, complete with pink and silver sparkles. "Daddy bought it for me!" Ginny nodded as Harry, Ron and Maddie continued to explain what all they had bought. Hermione came back from the kitchen carrying a tea service and a tray of sandwiches.

They ate and the girls filled them in on what they had done as well. Ginny helped Hermione clean up and the boys shrunk all their purchases so they could easily be stored in one box and Ron placed the box in the bottom of the coats closet. "There, that'll be a good place till we're ready for it all this weekend."

"This is going to be a great weekend!" Harry was enthusiastically talking Quidditch plays with Ron and Ginny. Hermione was putting in a few sentences here and there, but she wasn't as adept at making Quidditch talk as the others.

Ginny suddenly looked around. "Where's Maddie?"

Harry nodded to the floor in the corner. Maddie had talked her dad and uncle into not packing up her new sleeping bag and after the day's excursion and the early dinner she had curled herself up on her new sleeping bag and was fast asleep.

"Why don't we take her home. We'll see the two of you on Thursday afternoon after work at the Burrow."

Ron and Hermione nodded and waved. Harry scooped Maddie up off the floor, sleeping bag and all. "I'll meet you in your apartment. Ginny nodded and she turned and apparated with a pop. As she turned around Harry appeared beside her with Maddie. She had changed the wards on her apartment so that he was allowed entrance.

Harry whispered. "I'll take her down to her room." Ginny nodded and moved into the kitchen to make a pot of tea.

Harry placed his daughter on her bed. Took her shoes off, flicked his wand and her shorts and t-shirt transformed themselves into her pajamas and he pulled the covers around her. He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek and turned the lamp off.

Harry made his way back down the hall thinking to himself how much life had changed since the day he had first come back to England.

He was about to start his first season with a pro Quidditch team, playing with one of his former school team captains. He had a daughter that he loved dearly and Ginny was back in his life. Harry smiled to himself, if he could have imagined all of this even just a year ago he would have told himself he was crazy. All he really wanted now was a chance to make things permanent with Ginny and Maddie. But he knew that would hopefully come in time.

"Tea?"

Harry strode over to the counter that separated the dining area of Ginny's apartment from the kitchen and sat down on a barstool.

"Sure why not."

Ginny poured him a cup of tea and put in just the right amount of milk and sugar. How he liked an evening cup of tea. In the mornings he preferred it plain.

"You remembered." Harry took the cup from Ginny.

She blushed lightly as she busied herself with pouring her own cup. She sat down on a barstool on the opposite side of the counter across from Harry and took a sip of her tea.

He looked down at the cup in his hands and took a drink.

"What else do you remember Gin?"

Ginny blushed a deep crimson and shrugged her shoulders as she buried her face in her tea cup. Harry grinned because he loved to see her blush. He blushed then, remembering their one night together. He had wanted to know if she could blush all over and that night she had proved to him that she could.

"You're a bit red there Mr. Potter. My I ask why?"

Harry tried to clear his throat, but his voice still came out a bit more husky than usual. "Just remembering."

Ginny looked at him quizzically.

"Gin, what do you remember, from you know, before." Harry was serious, his voice was now low and soft.

"A lot when I allow myself to."

Harry nodded in understanding. "Like what?"

Ginny sighed he was being slightly pushy. Did she want to relive those memories with him, what if he didn't remember things the way she did?

"Ribbons," Ginny stated almost embarrassingly.

Harry cocked his head to the side with a questioning look.

"You bought me all those ribbons that year for Christmas because you said you loved to see them in my hair, that you loved my hair." Ginny's voice trailed softly at the end.

Harry nodded.

"I've kept them all." Ginny thought to herself of the other small box on the top shelf of her closet. This one instead of filled with pictures was filled with ribbons and letters. All the letters Harry had written to her during her seventh year at Hogwarts. He had graduated the year previous and was working for the Order.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was planning on giving them to Maddie when she gets older."

Harry nodded again this time with a small smile on his face.

Harry whispered. "Spring rain."

Ginny laughed. "That afternoon we got caught in the rain flying and I thought Mum was going to come off her rockers when we came in soaked to the bone and shivering. She kept both of us in bed and with pepper up potion for the rest of the afternoon. Mind you, you were upstairs in Ron's room and we got in loads of trouble when she caught me trying to sneak up to see you." They laughed together at the memory.

Harry's eyes twinkled again.

Ginny giggled to herself.

"What's that memory Gin?" Harry asked with a slight bit of humor in his voice.

"Mops, buckets and spider webs."

Harry turned a slight pink color. "Hogwarts and Filch's broom cupboards."

"We did spend a lot of time in those the second part of your seventh year."

Harry grinned "We did. And I quiet remember a few hours in one during your seventh year?"

Ginny blushed crimson this time. "I still can't believe we managed to sneak you into the school that afternoon."

"Well, we'll have to thank my dad for that one day."

Ginny looked at him questioningly. "Well, the invisibility cloak was his and he was one of the author's of the Marauder's Map."

"Oh yeah."

They both sat in silence for a few moments drinking their tea.

Ginny sighed. "The smell of honeysuckles."

Harry smiled wistfully. "That clearing."

Ginny nodded. "Whenever I sense that smell I automatically feel like it's a warm summer night and the moon is full and I can hear that low slow music."

"And you want to dance, but not with just anyone, and you want that one person wrapped into your arms so tight you're not sure where you end and they begin."

Ginny looked up into Harry's eyes as he had finished his sentiment. They were dark green, not their usual bright green. Ginny remembered that color. It made her flush.

"Ginny, I don't think I have a bad memory that has you in it, except for maybe the morning I had to leave and not knowing when I would see you again."

"And the day you broke up with me for your stupid noble reasons."

Harry coughed and nodded. "Yeah, I guess that too. But all the others are good, more than good actually."

The silence hung around them for a few minutes.

"We're making good memories again Harry."

Harry smiled and looked from his empty tea cup back at Ginny. "Yeah we are, aren't we?"

"Thank you Harry, for coming back. I don't know if I've really told you enough."

"I don't think I could say I'm sorry enough."

"Well, then don't try, let's just leave it as it is."

Harry got up and took his empty cup to the sink. When he returned to the counter Ginny was standing now.

"I guess I better go for now. I have a long practice over the next two days."

"Are you still picking Maddie up tomorrow?"

"Of course. And we'll meet you at the Burrow on Thursday afternoon." Ginny nodded her head.

"Good night Ginny."

"Night Harry."

Harry brushed her arm as he stood next to her. They stared at one another for a moment and it was almost as if electricity was passing from his hand to her back and forth. He wanted to kiss her good night so bad he could feel it, but he wanted the situation to be perfect. He wanted more than just her kitchen.

Harry broke their stance and walked over to the fire place, picked up a pinch of floo powder and in a blaze of green light he was gone.

Ginny sighed as she cleaned up the tea service and went to bed. She knew she would never get to sleep now, all the former memories of their time spent together were swirling in her head. She changed clothes and lay in her bed on her back and stared at the ceiling for what felt like hours.

In another city, in another bed Harry was doing the same.

-----

"George! Here Ginny dear, here's the food basket. I've put a weightless charm on it. Arthur!"

Mrs. Weasley was screaming in the kitchen. The Burrow was in a state of controlled chaos. Most of the family was going to the Quidditch World Cup or the few remaining members were spending the weekend at the Burrow, so everyone was running around either getting settled in or trying to make sure they had packed everything they needed.

George rounded the corner into the kitchen looking a bit hassled. "What mum? I was trying to get Katie settled in."

"That's exactly why I needed you. Here." Mrs. Weasley shoved a small coin shaped object into George's hand. "In case you're needed back here. We used these with Fleur and Ginny, back when, well anyway. If you're needed it'll grow warm and a message will appear. Keep it in your pocket at all times." George nodded and left the kitchen.

Ginny was rechecking the food basket her mum had handed her and was trying to keep Paxton and Maddie out of it at the same time.

Harry, Ron, Bill, Charlie and Fred were out back re-checking all the rest of the supplies. Harry and Ron had gotten a tent that could be charmed to hold any where from one person up to 30 with separate rooms and loos. Bill didn't have to borrow one of the tents from his work. Thank goodness too Ginny had thought, she wasn't much for sleeping in sand.

"You called dear?" Arthur had made his way into the kitchen now.

"Yes, how are you all getting there, you can't all take a single port key and some of the kids are too young anyway."

"Harry, Ginny, Bill and Charlie are apparating with Maddie, Paxton and Chris. They can carry the kids and do side along. Angelina is also going to apparate, much safer for her than port key. They have a set time and place to apparate. They will arrive about five minutes before myself, Fred, George, Ron and Hermione do by port key. "

Molly seemed appeased by this information. "You lot keep an eye out for the kids, they can get into a lot of trouble. Especially with two five year olds and a four year old."

"Yes dear, I think it'll be hard for them not to be out of our sight with that many adults."

"Well…"

Mrs. Weasley turned her attention back to the task of making sandwiches.

"Oi you lot, in the kitchen now to eat before you leave!!"

A stampede could be heard inside and out as all the family members made their way into the kitchen. The lite dinner was a noisy affair and soon everyone was in the backyard either preparing to leave or saying farewell.

The group to apparate left first with the three children in their father's arms. A few minutes later the others left by port key. Mrs. Weasley looked around her and surveyed the three daughter-in-laws left and the youngest of her grandchildren.

"Well, I believe this is the first weekend I've had were mostly females are in residence at the Burrow."

All the girls and Mrs. Weasley giggled as they made their way back into the house.

Seven Weasley's and Harry apparated to a clearing and within a few minutes the rest of their family appeared by port key on the other side of the clearing.

Maddie, Paxton and Chris were already straining to be able to run wild but their father's kept a tight hold onto small hands.

"Right then, well, according to my map of the camp ground we just need to head out of this clearing there by that trail, it'll lead us right into camp ground A and we are on Row 23 and in site D" Arthur pocketed the small map and everyone headed in a jumble to their site.

"Daddy, I can't see anything." Maddie whined. She was trying to jump up every few steps to see around the crowd of aunts and uncles that surrounded her.

"Here." Harry squatted down. "Climb on my back, I'll carry you." Maddie gladly obeyed and within minutes Paxton and Chris were also on their father's shoulders.

Ginny walked up next to Harry carrying the food basket in one hand and he placed his hand in her free one. They walked along together following her father with Ron and Hermione behind them. The kids were pointing at everything. They had never seen that many wizards and witches in one place at one time. Ginny giggled at the thought and remembered her first time to the world cup.

They made it to their campsite, Fred and George unloaded the tent from the bag they were carrying between the two of them that contained everything they needed. They quickly set the tent up and her father charmed it so that it held the proper number of rooms, facilities, a dinning table big enough and enough squishy armchairs around the black coal stove in the middle for all the adults.

The kids ran through the opening and proceeded to search every last corner of the tent. Ginny, Hermione and Angelina proceeded to set up the kitchen and the men unloaded everything else into the proper places.

They had had a lite supper before leaving the Burrow, but Ginny put a tea kettle on and Hermione arranged some biscuits on a plate. Soon everyone was gathered in the kitchen for a snack.

"Can we go and explore the camp ground, please, pretty please?" Paxton was pulling on Bill's hand and jumping up and down.

"No, not tonight. It's already getting dark. It's time the three of you," and Bill pointed to Paxton, Maddie and Chris, "where in bed. You'll have plenty of time before the match tomorrow to explore."

The three kids pouted and whined but within half an hour they were all bathed and in bed asleep.

The adults spent the evening around the fire speculating on who would win Friday evening's match between Ireland and China to face Italy for the cup.

Morning came early the next day with three anxious children in residence. Harry and Ron took the kids with them while they went to fetch water and Hermione and Ginny got started on breakfast allowing Angelina to sleep in since she was pregnant.

Most of the day Friday and Saturday was spent exploring the camp ground with the kids. Maddie went with her uncles Bill, Charlie, Ron and her mum. All three kids had brought their toy brooms and spent a lot of time on them as well.

Harry had opted to try and stay closer to the family tent since it took them nearly two hours to get water on Friday morning once everyone realized the Harry Potter, new seeker for the Dragons was around. Harry was just glad that instead of questions about Voldemort or stares because of his scar, questions were now about Quidditch.

Ireland had beat China on Friday evening to secure their place in the final game against Italy. The Weasley, Potter, Granger clan were rooting for Ireland.

They made their way back to the box seats where they had spent the previous evening with the rest of Harry's teammates and their families. Even though each team member had been allowed up to fifteen tickets, Harry's group was clearly the largest in attendance.

Maddie spent most of both games in Harry's lap as he explained moves to her and she asked questions about penalties that were being taken. Harry grinned to himself now that he could truly see exactly how into Quidditch his daughter was, even for her young age. Paxton and Chris lost interest in the long game pretty quickly and proceeded to be more caught up in the excitement of the crowd more than anything.

After a three hour game Italy caught the snitch, but reminiscent of the game they had all seen as teenagers, Ireland won.

By the time they had made their way back to the campsite all three children were being carried as they were all asleep and worn out from the excitement. "It's going to be hard to get them up in the morning to pack and head home." Harry whispered as Ginny held the flap of the tent open so he could get in with Maddie in his arms.

"Yeah, and she's grumpy enough in the mornings as it is." Harry smiled over at Ginny.

"Hey, do you fancy a walk after I put her down to sleep, I'll have Angelina look in on her?"

"I guess, a lot of people will be out celebrating. Do you think we can escape the crowd?"

Harry nodded. "We can try. I'll be right back."

"Hey Harry."

Harry turned back to Ginny. "Yeah?"

"Place a silencing charm around her so the celebrating won't wake her." Harry nodded and took Maddie into the room she was sharing with Ginny and Hermione. Ron and Harry were sharing the room next door.

Ginny had gathered her jacket from the back of a chair and was waiting right outside the tent flap on Harry. He emerged and took her hand.

"Here, I think if we cut through here," and Harry pointed straight ahead, "we can miss the major walk ways and make it to that clearing where we apparated to earlier."

Ginny just nodded and motioned for Harry to lead the way.

A few minutes later Harry and Ginny had made it to the relative quiet sanctuary of the clearing without being stopped once.

The night was cool even for a summer evening. The stars could be seen through the opening in the trees and they twinkled down at the people below. Every now and then a firework could be seen to interrupt the night sky as a reveler set one off somewhere in the camp.

Harry conjured a blanket and spread it out on the ground and sat down motioning Ginny to sit with him. She did so wrapping her jacket closer around her as she shuddered.

"Are you cold?"

"A little, when a breeze blows."

"Come here."

Ginny scooted closer to Harry and he pulled her into the space between his legs and wrapped his arms around her but placing her so that they could look at each other.

"Better?" he whispered in her ear.

Ginny couldn't speak, she just nodded.

They sat for a few moments staring at the sky, stars and more fireworks.

"I bet those are Fred and George's."

Harry chuckled. "Probably so, I think they brought a supply to sell."

Harry was gently stroking on hand up and down Ginny's arm.

"Ginny, I've had an awesome time this weekend."

"Me too."

"I've really felt home again, spending all this time with you and our daughter and your family and Hermione."

"We're all one big family Harry," Ginny answered without missing a beat.

It was Harry's turn to not be able to speak, so he just nodded this time.

Ginny broke his silence. "Harry." If he hadn't been sitting so close with her, he might not have been able to hear her speak.

"Yes."

"I've been giving a lot of thought to that question you kept asking earlier in the summer."

Harry gave Ginny a light squeeze to let her know he was listening.

"The one about if you, Maddie and I could ever be a real family."

"And what have you been thinking?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Well, I was thinking that at some point, I really do see that as a reality, not just a maybe, but a yes, in time."

"How much time Ginny?" Harry was choking with emotion and was barely able to get the question out.

"I'm not sure, but well, sooner I figure rather than later. I mean, I'm not saying tomorrow, but sooner than say in a few years as well."

Harry nodded, not able to really form a sentence at the moment.

"I'm sorry, that probably didn't make much sense did it Harry?"

"No love, it made perfect sense." Ginny's heart fluttered even more than it already was, it had been a long time since Harry had called her that.

Ginny could feel herself blushing in the darkness. She looked into Harry's face and could tell even in the darkness that Harry's eyes were not their usual bright color but had muted to the dark forest green that always caused her to flush. They sat there for what seemed an eternity just staring at one another.

"Ginny." This time Ginny had to strain to be able to hear.

"Harry."

"Can I ask you something?"

She nodded. She was holding her breath. She was having a hard time breathing being in this close proximity to Harry and wrapped in his arms.

Harry steadied himself before proceeding. "May I kiss you?"

Ginny wanted to cry. She was so overcome with everything that she had felt in the past six years and those four little words sounded like a flood gate of relief to her.

Ginny nodded not able to say a word. Harry gently turned her a little more so she faced him better. He moved the hand that was on her arm up to cup her cheek and he leaned in and planted his lips onto hers for the first time in what seemed forever and she wrapped her arms around him.

Ginny closed her eyes and sighed as her body gave way to fall into his. She soon was parting his lips with her tongue and following him down as he leaned back onto the blanket. Within the deepening of their kissing he turned them over so that he was leaning above her on one elbow, one hand playing in her hair the other resting on her waist. She had her arms wrapped as tightly around him as she could get and there they stayed for what seemed like hours kissing for all the time they had missed surrounded by the night's stars.

**Don't forget that button down there! You know which one I mean, the review one!**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Remember, I'm not JKR, all recognizable characters and places are hers. **

**Ok, next chapter! Thanks once again to everyone who is reviewing, for those who have just found this story and to those of you, I've seen your screen name, chapter after chapter. I really appreciate it! Especially since this is my first story this long. **

**Ok, enjoy!**

**Chapter 15**

Ginny shivered. She was cold and her mind was a bit foggy. She didn't feel like she was lying in her bunk in the tent. Without opening her eyes she tried to reach for her blanket, but couldn't find it.

"Ginny? What are you doing?"

Ginny's heart raced for a second. She wasn't in her bunk, she was lying on a blanket in a clearing, where is this clearing she thought. And why am I hearing Harry's voice. She felt his arm around her now for the first time and he squeezed her closer. She opened her eyes to see him staring at her. She looked past his green eyes to the graying sky.

Harry smiled. "You're slightly confused?"

Ginny nodded her head. Her voice came out croaky. "We fell asleep here, after, we…"

"After we kissed for what seemed like eternity." Harry just grinned down at her as he watched her mind try to wake up.

Ginny cleared her throat and smiled. "What time is it? The sky is turning gray it must be near dawn."

Harry removed his arm from around her waist and squinted at it. "Nearly 6 a.m. We might need to head back."

Ginny nodded. Harry stood up and reached out his hand to help Ginny up. She stumbled and Harry caught her in his arms. She was holding onto the front of his shirt. He smiled down at her and kissed her quickly but softly. He flicked his wand and the blanket disappeared.

They walked back to their campsite hand in hand and in happy silence. As they were about to reach the entrance of the tent George came busting out still trying to tie his shoe. His shirt was on backwards and inside out and he had his traveling cloak slung over his arm.

"Whoa George, what's going on?"

He was panting and stopped for a second to properly tie his shoe. "Katie! Mum sent me a message on this coin thingy she handed me before we left. She's gone into labor, I've got to head home already." He stopped short for a moment and then his eyes grew wide and he started to shake. "Oh my, what am I gonna do? I don't know anything about having babies, I'm going to be a father, who gave me permission or any authority to do that? I just know I'm going to screw this up, Katie's gonna hate me, I'm gonna be kicked out of my own family for being a failure at having a family."

He was in a panic. Ginny slipped from Harry's hold and walked over to her brother. She grabbed his shoulders and stood him up straight and then took his head in her hands and forced him to look at her before he could go any further.

"George, listen to me. Stop panicking. You're going to be a great father. You're a wonderful uncle to all your nieces and nephews so this will be like second nature. Just don't pick on the kid as much as you do your siblings ok?" Ginny gave him a wink and smile.

George calmed a bit.

"Katie is going to be fine, she has mum and Fleur with her and I'm sure her midwife is there by now too. The family will be back early this afternoon right after lunch. Hopefully you'll have a new member to introduce to us, ok?"

George nodded. He gave his sister a hug.

"By the way George, please turn your shirt around and right side out before you get in the house, at least look like you have it all together ok?"

George grinned at her and flicked his wand. His shirt righted itself. "Thanks Gin. I'm going to be a daddy, and soon! I'll see you later." With that George headed in a run to the apparition point in the clearing to head home.

Harry grinned at Ginny as she led the way back into the tent. Bill was coming from his room and rubbing his eyes.

"What's going on? I heard voices from outside. And are you two just getting back?" Bill pointed his finger between the two of them.

Ginny blushed. She felt like she was thirteen and being scolded. She shook the feeling, she had every right to spend all night with Harry if she wanted. Harry's the one who answered Bill though.

"We saw George leaving, he's headed home, Molly messaged him, Katie's in labor."

Bill smiled widely. "Really?"

Ginny headed to the kitchen to make tea and get started on breakfast. "Yeah, I wonder if we'll have a new family member by the time we get home this afternoon?"

Within an hour the tent was buzzing with life. Everyone was up and still talking about the previous evening's match. Hermione helped Ginny finish breakfast. Bill and Charlie took the kids to go and buy souvenirs and to ride around a bit more on their brooms before having to head home. Everyone else started the task of packing up. Angelina made sandwiches for lunch so that they could eat and then finish the packing and then get home. Everyone was anxious about the impending family arrival.

Everyone arrived back into the Burrow's back yard at the same time. One group had apparated back with the children and then the others hit the ground a few yards away still clutching the port key. Everyone glanced around and then Fred and Angelina were the first to head for the back door. Soon everyone else was following at a run, the bags and food basket abandoned in the back yard.

They all tried to burst into the back door at the same time and finally with a bit of shoving everyone was inside and headed to the family room. The younger children were all playing in a group in the floor and were excited to have their fathers back. Fleur was smiling up at Bill as she kissed him and was whispering something in his ear that made him blush and grin.

Charlie put Chris down to hug his wife and take his daughter in his arms.

"Where's Molly?" came Arthur's voice.

"I'm here dear." Molly was climbing down the stairs with a wide smile on her face. Behind her was George with an even wider smile and a small bundle wrapped in blue blankets.

"Oi everyone, since you lot made a bunch of noise coming in I thought I would introduce you to our newest member. This is Christopher Wayne Weasley, we're going to call him Topher for short."

The family room was chaos. The kids were jumping up and down wanting to see their newest cousin, all the women were ohhhh and awing and wanting to hold him. The men were all slapping George on the back and giving congratulations.

The evening was filled with talk of the Quidditch match and of the newest family member. Everyone was together under one roof at the Burrow for the evening since Percy and Penelope had also come over.

Ginny, Hermione and Fleur cleaned the kitchen after dinner and then Ginny settled herself onto the couch with her newest nephew in her arms.

Ginny cooed and rocked the bundle as Maddie climbed up and sat on her knees next to her mum. Harry was sitting across the room on the fire place stone hearth and playing a game of wizard chess with Ron. He looked up from his game to watch Ginny and Maddie across the room.

"Oi, you gonna make a move Harry?"

Harry didn't hear Ron, he was lost in his own thoughts. He never got to see Ginny hold his daughter so small and so close. He could imagine in his mind a picture of Ginny with a bundle of their own in her arms and their daughter looking down at her sibling rather than a new cousin.

Ron followed Harry's gaze to see what he was looking at. "Ohhhh, what you thinking mate?"

Harry turned to face Ron and shrugged his shoulders before making a move. He hadn't thought it out and now his knight was yelling up at him for the stupidity of the move he had just made.

"You're thinking that maybe one day, Ginny might be holding a baby that is yours and that Maddie would be looking at her sibling instead of a cousin?"

Ron made his move and Harry's knight was crushed instantly.

Harry's head shot up and stared across the board at Ron. "Mate you're so easy to read when it comes to my sister. Always have been once you figured out your feelings for her and she's as bad when it comes to you."

Harry nodded. "Yeah…..I was just thinking too, I never got to see her hold Maddie like that when she was that small."

"Well, there's always the future Harry."

Harry nodded and they continued to play their game of chess.

Across the room, Ginny was staring down at the sleeping baby in her arms and she suddenly for the first time since Maddie was born longed for another child. She didn't want to give Maddie just another sibling, but one that shared her same mother and father. Ginny sighed as she handed Topher back to his dad so he could be taken upstairs to his mother.

"Alrighty missy, time for you to get a bath and go to bed as well."

Maddie whined but gave up once Harry told her he would read her a bed time story when she tried to persuade him to tell her mum she didn't need to go to bed yet.

Harry came down the stairs after he had tucked Maddie into bed and found Ginny sitting on the couch again talking with Hermione is whispered tones.

Harry cleared his throat the girls looked up at him.

"I think it's time I need to be heading home."

Hermione got up and gave Harry a good bye hug. Ginny followed her up off the couch.

"Here, I'll walk you to the kitchen."

"I think I'm going to apparate, care to walk me out back?"

Ginny nodded and Harry fitted his hand in hers and they left the living room to a few covert glances from everyone that was left in the sitting room besides Ron and Hermione.

They walked out into the back yard and Harry turned to face Ginny and wrapped her in his arms. She placed her cheek to his chest and rested her head there for a moment as she snaked her arms around his waist. She breathed in his scent and was content but her chest ached with the knowledge that he was leaving. She knew it would be in less than 24 hours that she would see him again when he brought Maddie home the next afternoon as had become their routine.

Harry whispered in her hair. "What are you thinking?"

Ginny looked up at him then. "I was thinking how much I'm going to miss you till I get to see you tomorrow afternoon. Silly I know."

Harry smiled down at her. "No, I feel the same way."

They then heard the small cries of a new baby echoing out of an upstairs window. Topher must have woken and was hungry. Harry squeezed Ginny a bit closer to himself.

She felt as if she could read a longing in his eyes that might mirror her own.

"Ginny?"

"Hmmm?"

"Have you ever wanted another child?"

Ginny swallowed hard not really wanting to meet Harry's gaze. Eventually she turned her face up and met his eyes. "I had never thought about it before, not until recently to be honest."

Harry merely nodded and leaned in to kiss her. He had meant for it to be a chaste kiss good night, but soon he felt Ginny lean in closer and deepen the kiss slightly. He could feel her sigh against his lips.

They broke apart and Harry placed another feather kiss on her lips before taking his arms from around her and she did the same to him.

"I'll see you tomorrow afternoon Gin."

Ginny nodded and with a faint pop Harry was gone.

Ginny drew in a deep steadying breath and headed back in and avoided the family in the sitting room by taking the back stair case out of the kitchen up to her bedroom on the first landing. That night she dreamed in hues of baby blues and pinks.

-----

"Ginny!"

Ginny stopped dead in her tracks she was in a hurry. She needed to go and pick up Maddie, and then they were to meet Ron and Hermione.

Jim came up to her as she turned around. "You heading to the game?"

She sighed. "Yes, do you need anything?"

"No, just well, have a good time and here, Roger isn't going to be able to make it for pics, so I'm going to send the camera with you. Get a few good shots for the article."

Ginny nodded and took the camera from her boss and added it to her already full carry bag. She waved back to Jim as she exited the office.

Today was the start of the regular Quidditch season and the first game was the Dover Dragons in their first game verses their captain's former team Puddlemere United. This ought to be a good game Ginny thought. The air in the office and on the street in Diagon Ally was practically charged with excitement. Just about every conversation snippet Ginny caught as she headed to pick up Maddie seemed to be about the game that was to start soon.

Tickets had sold out at an amazingly fast rate, but of course Ginny had a press pass and ticket, but Harry had made sure that Ron had season passes. Fred had wanted to attend, but since George was still taking some time off from the store to be a new daddy he was needed to cover the shop. Bill was off on assignment and Charlie had already gone back to Romania. Ginny's dad was supposed to meet them if his office wasn't too busy this afternoon.

Ginny finally managed to get Maddie and they apparated outside of the stadium. She turned just as Maddie squealed for her uncle. Ron came over and took Maddie from her mother and Hermione gave her a hug. "Dad's not going to make it, sent me a message before I left the office, someone's been blowing up toilets again somewhere, he had to go and straighten it out."

Ginny nodded. She didn't know why but she was feeling slightly nervous. "Well, let's get a move on then."

They headed in the stadium and surprisingly were able to find seats exactly where she liked to watch practice from. Maddie was bouncing around excitedly. She had on her custom shirt her father had given her for her birthday. It was the blue one with his name and number stitched across the back in green. Harry had told Ginny those would be the uniforms they would be wearing for this match. They also had green ones with blue stitching and a set of white ones with blue accents and green stitching. Harry had made sure Maddie had a shirt to match all three.

The game started shortly and Maddie was in rapture. She sat in Ron's lap so her mum could position her notebook and quick quotes quill in her lap to record the game. He was giving her personal play by play commentary. She squeeked and covered her mouth when Harry rolled over on his broom to dodge a bludger before straightening back up and taking off at top speed.

The game lasted a little over two hours and the crowd roared with applause and cheers when Harry caught the snitch near the pitch ground. He came up in a twist from a steep dive with the small golden ball fluttering in his hands and the other team's seeker's hand had been merely inches away. The teams had been neck and neck in points pretty much the whole game but with Harry's catch the new team had won their first game in dramatic fashion.

Maddie was squealing and jumping and trying to pull her aunt, uncle and mum down the stands towards the pitch all at the same time. Ginny stuffed all her notes, quill and camera back into her bag and Ron led the way down to the pitch. When they met a security wizard Ginny flashed her press pass and stated the other three were with her.

Several people had made it onto the field, family members, press, EQL officials and so forth. Maddie had pulled away from Ron and streaked across the field towards her dad. He noticed and scooped her up in one smooth movement and covered the few paces between he and Ginny in a matter of seconds. He had Maddie in one arm with her arms around his neck and he wrapped Ginny in his other arm and without thinking swept her onto her toes and into a kiss. Maddie giggled, Ron and Hermione grinned and the press had a field day. Flashes were going off in every direction.

When Ginny realized what was going on, she pushed back from Harry's chest with the palms of her hands and grew almost as red as her hair.

"That's going to be on the front page tomorrow!" Ginny moaned into her hands.

Oliver had distracted the photographers with a promise of a team photo. Harry sat Maddie down and gave Ginny a quick kiss on her cheek. "Don't go anywhere, you hear me?" He whispered into her ear before pulling back and grinning.

She nodded still flushed from his kiss as he walked off to join his team for a photo.

An hour later they were at the Burrow, Mrs Weasley had hung streamers in blue and green and was making a congratulations feast for dinner. Harry and Ron were giving play by play commentary to the twins and Mr. Weasley.

"Ginny dear are you ok?"

"Yes mum, just a bit preoccupied."

Mrs. Weasley gave her a pointed look but carried on what she was doing anyway. Hermione just grinned at her.

"What!? Hermione."

"Nothing, I just can't wait to see that picture, that's all."

"What picture dear."

Hermione and Ginny answered in unison. "Nothing."

-----

"Well, Ms. Weasley, I dare say I think you upstaged the first win for the new Dover Dragons team, you and their seeker?"

Jim's voice was full of merriment but Ginny groaned into her hands as he sat down on a stool he had conjured in her cubicle. He placed the morning edition of the Daily Prophet on her desk in front of her. The moving picture showed Harry who had Maddie in one arm sweep Ginny into his other arm and kiss her. The picture repeated itself over and over with the headline "Love for Long Lost Hero."

Ginny was red as she turned to look at her boss who was almost doubled over with silent laughter.

"It's not funny Jim, it's not like I planned it." Ginny huffed.

"No, from what I can tell Potter caught you totally off guard."

"That he did." Ginny sighed and hid a smile behind her hands.

"Well, I'll leave you this little memento and I'll let you get to work." Jim scooped up his newspaper and replaced it with an actual copy of the printed newspaper photograph. Ginny loved it, even if it was embarrassing on the front page of the paper the color photo copy was sweet. She could see the blush rise in her cheeks when Harry kissed her. She slid the picture into her bag and made a mental note to make Harry a copy.

When mail came that morning Ginny had a stack of letters delivered to her from every corner of the country. Some happy for her, some upset that she had hoodwinked Harry in some manner, of course there were questions about the little girl in the picture as well. Ginny sighed and stuffed most of the letters in an empty drawer and got back to work.

Early that evening Harry came into Ginny's apartment behind Maddie. He had had an off day due to the game the afternoon before and had spent most of the day with Maddie. Ginny was in the kitchen finishing dinner and a copy of the day's Prophet was sitting on the counter.

Maddie bounded off to her bedroom after a quick hug to her mum. Harry sat down at the counter to read the paper and Ginny placed a cup of tea there for him.

"So, we did make the paper." He stated.

"Yes, and in a quiet dramatic way I might add." Ginny just lightly scowled at Harry trying to judge his reaction. He just grinned back. She had suspected that if any article or picture like that had ever appeared in the paper about her and Harry she would be upset, however it didn't bother her as much as she had expected. Actually she felt like it took him off the market for all those people like Mandy Meakes. She felt especially grateful since for some odd reason the article carried no mention of the young girl in the photograph.

"Funny thing though, I figured they would be all up in arms over who the little girl in the picture was." Ginny had returned to the stove.

"Yes, well, umm I had that taken care of." Harry choked out over his tea cup.

Ginny turned back to face Harry. "Remember what Hermione still has over Rita Skeeter?"

"That she is an unregistered animagus?"

"Yeah. Well, I had Hermione contact her when we realized she was writing an article for today's edition. Had her make sure that Rita made it abundantly clear somehow to other staff members as well."

Ginny just grinned and nodded.

"Good." She replied as she turned back to the stove smiling to herself. That made her feel a lot more comfortable.

She finished dinner and as was custom now as well, Harry stayed to eat. When he had first begun to pick Maddie up from school and hang out with her in the afternoons it was on the rare occasion that he would stay for dinner and finally after several weeks he stayed long enough to tuck her in her bed for the night.

Now however, this was a nightly ritual. He and Ginny would sit on the edge of their daughter's bed, one would read her a story and then they would kiss her goodnight before turning the light out.

A few evenings he would stay for a final cup of tea and then with a kiss would leave.

He would go home to his empty apartment and Ginny would go to her empty bed.

-----

The first few weeks of the Quidditch season were fast paced until everyone settled into the new routine. There were no away games until after Hermione and Ron's wedding, which was a relief to Ginny. She needed the few afternoons that Harry was still able to pick up Maddie when he didn't have games to help Hermione with final plans and preparation.

Ginny, Harry and Maddie had met Ron and Hermione for dinner the Monday before the wedding at the Leaky Cauldron. Maddie was quietly drawing on the placemat coloring sheet she had been given, Hermione and Ginny had their heads together and were whispering and talking so fast it almost sounded like they were hissing at one another.

Harry just shook his head at the two and Ron took a drink of his butter beer. "You know mate, I recommend if you ever decide to get hitched, I recommend you elope. Hermione has been driving me mad with her nerves and I have a feeling I'll be sleeping on the couch the week before my own wedding."

Harry laughed nervously. As the wedding of his two closest friends was fast approaching and the more time he spent with the "family" he had been giving the notion a lot of thought lately.

If there was a chance for him, Ginny and Maddie to be a family, he wanted it to be proper. He wanted him and Ginny to be husband and wife. He was looking forward to the day that they could change Maddie's last name to Potter and even, to the day there might be another smaller Potter or two.

Harry must have had a blank look on his face as the next thing he knew Ginny's hand was waving in front of his face. "Earth to Harry. Where have you gone off to? Food's here."

Harry startled almost spilt his butter beer but grabbed it in time before it was completely knocked over.

"Sorry."

As they walked back to Ginny's apartment later with Maddie a few steps in front of them Ginny gave Harry's hand a squeeze.

"You've been preoccupied tonight."

"Huh?"

Ginny giggled. "See I made my point."

"What point?" Harry asked confused.

"I said you've been preoccupied this evening. What's eating at you?"

Harry ran his free hand through his hair and sighed. How would Ginny respond? Should he even bring it up right now?

"Just, it's been busy lately, between the games, practice and well, Ron and Hermione's wedding."

Ginny agreed. "I agree with you. But well, we'll have their wedding out of the way after Saturday."

Harry nodded as they continued on.

They made it back to the apartment. Ginny got Maddie bathed and ready for bed. They tucked her in and then settled down on the couch for a last cup of tea. Harry was still fidgety and hardly touched his tea.

Ginny noticed. She placed her tea cup back on the coffee table and took Harry's cup from him. He looked at her questioningly.

"Come here Harry, lay down on the couch and place your head in my lap."

Harry gave her a quizzical look, but saw the quiet sternness on Ginny's face and did as he was instructed.

He hung his legs over the arm rest at the end and lay back into the cushions and Ginny guided his head to her lap. "Close your eyes," she whispered. He obeyed at once.

Ginny took one of his hands in hers and laid it gently against his chest. The other she slowly ran through his dark soft hair in gentle strokes easing the stress from his body.

Harry sighed and sunk deeper into the couch.

"I always loved when you would do that. It can make me relax better than anything." Harry mumbled hardly able to make a coherent thought. His breathes were now coming slower and deeper.

"I know." Ginny whispered back.

After a few moments Ginny stopped and just rested her hand on his head. He opened his eyes to stare up at her. Her eyes were darker than usual and staring at him intently.

Harry scooted himself up into a sitting position once again and drew himself up next to Ginny and wrapped his arm around her.

He took his free hand and gently caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. Moving his hand up through her hair as she sighed and closed her eyes. His hand didn't have far to go through her tresses since she had them shorter now. He rested his hand palm side down, touching her delicate skin in the crook of her neck and then gently down to her collarbone.

Ginny let out another low sigh. Harry bent his head down his lips reached hers. This time he had no intentions of keeping the kiss chaste and he quickly moved his tongue to part her lips.

A few moments later Ginny pulled back breathing shallowly.

"Harry." She whispered never opening her eyes.

"Hmmm?" His hand was once again caressing her cheek and neck. His eyes following.

"You know. You don't have to leave." She had opened her eyes and was staring at him. Her heart was fluttering away at its fast pace. She wasn't sure what she exactly wanted, but she knew she really didn't want Harry to leave.

Harry swallowed and dropped his hand so that he could wrap his other arm around her as well.

"Ginny…." Harry stated coaxingly.

She nodded for him to continue, that she was listening.

"Please don't take this wrong or anything, but well…"

"You don't want to stay?" Ginny questioned not knowing if she should be hurt or not.

"Noooo, I mean Yes, I want to but, well…" Harry flushed for a moment and ran a hand over his face and through his hair as he leaned back into the couch.

He took a deep breath. "It's just that….honestly Gin, there is nothing more in this world that I want more at this moment than to be with you, you know? I don't ever want to leave your side."

Ginny flushed crimson and grinned as she ducked her head and nodded.

"I….I.." he took her chin in his hand and lifted it up so she was looking at him. He wanted to look into her eyes when he told her this.

"I love you Ginny. You have been the only person in my life I've ever loved like this and you will be the only person I will ever love like this. As a man loving a woman. But, well, I really don't want to screw up anything this time. I've been given a second chance."

Ginny's eyes were shining now with moisture and she nodded her head for him to go on. She was clutching at both his arms.

He dropped his hand from her chin to his lap and continued. "I had much rather wait. I don't want to rush anything and I think it would just be better if well, we do things in some kind of proper order this time. Do you understand? I don't want to rush anything too far and regret it later."

Ginny nodded. "So does that mean that there'll come a time, when, well we'll be able to be together again? A time when you won't have to go home at night because you'll be home?"

Harry smiled "I hope so Ginny. I hope so."

Ginny took a deep breath to steady her heart. "Ok, Harry. I can deal with that."

"Good, I was hopping so."

"Harry"

"Hmmm?"

Harry was still staring intently at her face. She lifted her eyes to his. "I love you too you know. I reckon I always have since the beginning of time and I never stopped and I have no intention of stopping either."

Harry grinned down at her. "Good, I'm glad to hear it." He leaned in and gave her another kiss before standing up off the couch and reaching a hand out for her.

She joined him and snaked her arms around his waist so she could rest her head on his chest and breathe in his scent before he left to go home.

"When Harry? When will we get on with the proper order of things?" Ginny was looking up at him with anticipation.

"Soon?"

Ginny smiled and nodded. She let him go and walked with him to the fireplace. "Goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight my love." She stood on tip toe and gave him a kiss and he was gone into the flames.

**Remember that button down there, please review!**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: Ok here it is. Another chapter. Hope you enjoy. Remember the whole thing will be up by Christmas, actually either by the end of this week or over the weekend I will post the final chapter. **

**Thanks once again for all the reviews. The last chapter has gotten more reviews than any other so far! Thanks! **

**Chapter 16**

The late September Saturday morning dawned crisp and clear. It was a perfect day for a fall wedding. Ginny, Maddie and Hermione along with Hermione's parents had all spent the night at the Burrow after the rehearsal dinner. When Ginny awoke she could hear her mother already down stairs getting a start on breakfast.

The day was to be busy. They had the rest of the morning after breakfast to get ready, pictures as most as they could do without Hermione and Ron actually seeing each other before the wedding, were to be started by 1 p.m. Guest were to start arriving at half past three and the wedding march was to begin at 4 o'clock promptly. Dinner and dancing to follow.

Ginny sighed and stretched but before she could finish this routine however Maddie had jumped up in her bed on top of her.

"Time to get up Mummy! Uncle Ron and aunt Hermione are to be married today!! Come on I hear Grand Mum downstairs." Maddie was sitting on Ginny's legs and was trying to pull her up into a sitting position by tugging on one of her hands.

"I'm up, I'm up, I'm awake."

Ginny got up and wrapped her dressing gown around her waist, found Maddie's on her bedroom floor, instructed her to put it on and they went down to breakfast. Once there they found a very nervous Hermione surrounded by her own mum and Mrs. Weasley all trying to coax her into at least eating something or else she would feel faint later.

Hermione gave Ginny a begging glance as Maddie wiggled her way up to her aunt. "Guess what aunt Hermione!"

Hermione smiled and looked down at Maddie as she wrapped an arm around her. "What?"

"You're really going to be my aunt by this evening!"

Hermione smiled. Maddie's sentiment seemed to have a calming effect on her. She nodded and squeezed Maddie closer. "You're right. So, what are we to have for breakfast the day that I officially become your aunt?"

Breakfast was completed without much fanfare, Ginny left Maddie in the watch of her mum while she quickly showered. Once she was done her and Hermione escaped upstairs to get started on getting themselves ready.

Maddie was anxious but kept out of everyone's way most of the morning just watching the proceedings. They had turned Ginny's room into the bridal dressing room. While Hermione was having her hair done Maddie climbed into her lap and Hermione read her a book.

Once Ginny was satisfied Hermione was being taken care of and she was in her own dress and her own hair and make up done she called Maddie over to get started on her.

The bridesmaid's dress Ginny wore was a deep shimmery golden bronze color. Ginny had been skeptical at first, but it actually looked well with her hair and her pale skin and freckles. It was a long strapless empire wasted dress with a burnt red shimmery sash that wrapped around to the back and tied in a long sweeping loop that trailed to the bottom. Ginny thought the dress colors matched perfect with the color the leaves were turning outside.

Maddie on the other hand had a simplified little girl version of Hermione's dress. It was white with a simple scroll design of beading and embroidery. Where Hermione's had a train and was sleeveless as well, Maddie's cut short right at her ankles and hung around her like a bell and she had a scoop neckline and capped sleeves. It took Ginny half an hour to do up Maddie's hair in curls and then place the miniature tiara on her head. "There, go look at yourself in the mirror."

A knock came at the door and Mrs Weasley peeked in. She was already dressed in the dusty lavender dress robes she had picked for the occasion. "Ohhhh my, you all look so pretty! And Hermione!" She finally gasped.

Ginny could already see the tears forming in her mothers eyes. She knew that as much as she thought of Harry as another son she had long considered Hermione her other daughter, long before Ron had proclaimed his love for her.

"Is everything ready Mrs. Weasley?"

"Ohhh yes dear. It's time for photos. The boys have already finished theirs and we've sent Ron away so that you girls can come down and have yours taken."

Hermione took in a deep breath as her mother put the last pin in place to hold her tiara and veil straight. She stood up and scanned the room till she met Ginny's eyes. Ginny grinned at her and walked over to stand with her. "Come on, we've got to go and smile pretty for the camera. The quicker we get this over with, hopefully the quicker the time for the ceremony will be."

Hermione nodded her head. Ginny's stomach was full of butterflies as well. She watched as Maddie skipped down the stairs behind her mum. Ginny knew that the groomsman was still downstairs to take pictures with the bridesmaid even if they had sent the groom away for the time being.

Ginny made her way out the back door with Hermione following. Ginny heard a squeal and then the streak of red curls as Maddie went running to her father. Ginny hoped she never grew tired of being that excited to see her father. It melted her heart every time she watched the interaction. Harry would hear the squeal and his eyes would light up as he waited for his daughter to fling herself into his waiting arms.

Harry watched as Maddie twirled in front of him showing off her dress. He looked up and Ginny swore she caught him gasp as his breath caught in his throat. His eyes darkened as she drew nearer and it made Ginny flush.

He reached out his hand to take the one of hers that was not holding a bouquet and held it up so she would twirl in front of him just like Maddie had done.

"Well, Ms. Weasley, I might say, I think you literally took my breath away."

Ginny blushed even harder and actually giggled. Hermione walked by them at that point headed towards the alter underneath the large white tent that had been set up in the back yard.

"Come on you two, quit drooling over one another, we have pictures to take." Hermione was laughing at them as she walked away. Harry ran to catch up with Hermione before she got too far away.

"Hold up."

Hermione stopped. Harry gave her a hug. "I'm so glad today is finally here. I just wanted to tell you that. I could not be happier for you and Ron." Hermione blushed.

"Plus, I was told to get a good look at you and I have to report back to Ron later."

Hermione laughed and twirled herself around. "Well?"

"Beautiful, that's what I have to tell him."

"What about him? How is he holding up? Has he totally shredded his coat tail wringing it in his hands yet?"

Harry laughed. "Almost, Mrs Weasley had to fix the hem and slapped his hand away and told him to leave it alone. He's fine though, just ready for the ceremony to get here."

Hermione nodded as Ginny walked up behind Harry.

"Well, let's get all this picture taking done, shall we?" And with that Hermione led the way to the alter.

Within another forty five minutes they had finished taking pictures. Now all that was left were the ones with the bride and groom together after the ceremony and with their full wedding party and family.

Harry stopped Ginny before she was able to leave the tent. He had Maddie by the hand. "Wait, Gin, I want us to have one, the three of us together."

Ginny nodded and so the photographer took a few more of the three of them, another one of just Ginny and Harry and then one each with Maddie and her dad and then with her mum.

Harry walked them hand in hand back to the house. "I guess I better go and check on Ron."

"Yeah, that'll probably be a good idea." Harry leaned in and gave Ginny a quick kiss and bent down to give Maddie one and a hug. He stood up and with a small pop was gone.

Time seemed to drag on and finally it was time for the ceremony. Harry was already standing next to Ron down at the alter. Ginny grinned as she saw Harry, her Harry standing next to a nervous looking Ron. Harry was beautiful in his tux Ginny thought. The detailed tailoring suited his athlete's body.

Harry went slightly weak in the knees as he watched Ginny walk down the aisle alone. She was even more stunning than earlier in the afternoon, since now the first rays of the setting sun were beginning to show slightly making her dress and hair shimmer with the fall colors.

Maddie came down the aisle next with Paxton. He was carrying a small pillow that was covered in lace and ribbons and looking grumpy about it. Maddie was practically prancing down the aisle scattering white rose petals as she went. She danced her way over to stand in front of her mum.

The music changed and everyone stood up as Hermione and her father walked down the aisle. Harry and Ginny caught each other's eyes as they saw Ron was slightly trembling. Underneath her veil, so was Hermione.

The ceremony was short and beautiful and Harry sighed when he was able to escort Ginny back up the aisle behind Maddie and Paxton who were trailing Ron and Hermione.

With a flick of a few wands from the rest of the Weasley brothers the chairs disappeared and a dance floor was in the middle surrounded by tables draped in the same shimmery fabric of Ginny's bridesmaid dress. Golden plates and goblets covered the tables.

Ron and Hermione reappeared and the dinner began.

A little while later after all the speeches and first dances had been made Ginny was sitting and talking to Luna as she watched Maddie dancing with her uncle Bill.

She felt a warm hand on her bare shoulder blade and looked up to see Harry. "Sorry if I'm interrupting anything important."

"Oh no," stated Luna. "I was just telling Ginny of my excursion to the jungles of Peru over the summer to go Dackle bird watching. Really marvelous creatures, they are invisible you know."

Harry just merely nodded and Ginny kept a straight face.

"Well, I came over to ask Ms. Weasley here if she would like to dance."

"I would love to, please excuse us Luna."

"No problem, I believe I might actually see a gnome over there I want to go and speak with." Luna was gazing fondly in the direction of the garden.

Ginny shrugged her shoulders as Harry led her out onto the dance floor.

He kept her hand in his and wrapped the other one around her waist and pulled her closer. She draped her free arm over his shoulder around his neck.

They swayed to the music not saying anything for a few moments.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look this evening?"

Ginny turned pink. "Several times actually."

"Well, I just wanted to make sure you knew."

Ginny nodded her head and then placed it on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her waist a little tighter to hold her even closer.

"Harry, I think I could stay like this forever."

"Mmm hmm." Harry mummered.

"I feel safe here, content and happy."

"I only want you to ever have good feelings when you're in my arms Ginny."

Ginny looked up at him and nodded. She lightly brushed her lips against his before placing her head once more on his chest. She could hear his heart beat through his dress shirt and over the soft sounds of the music.

Eventually Bill tapped Harry on the shoulder and asked for one dance with his baby sister. Ginny scowled at the term baby but Bill just shrugged his shoulder and laughed at her telling her he would always remember that day she was brought downstairs in a bundle of pink blankets to meet the rest of the family.

"Gin, can I ask you something?" Bill was serious as he twirled his sister lightly around the dance floor.

"Shoot."

"Are you happy?"

"Very much so. Why?"

"Just wanted to make sure. Does Harry make you happy?"

Ginny stopped them and stared up at her brother. "He does, and besides Maddie, he's the only other thing on this planet that can completely fill my soul. Might I ask again why these questions?"

"No reason, just a big brother watching out for the welfare of his sibling."

Ginny nodded as she squinted at him. "Are you ok with the fact that Harry makes me happy?"

Bill shrugged and then smiled a sad smile down at Ginny. "I guess so. I have to be. Maddie deserves to have her father and he's great with her now that he's here and well, you deserve your happiness and if he's what makes you that way, then I'm ok with it. I know for a long time to the outside world you were fine, you were raising your daughter and you had a job you loved and your family, but well…those closest to you, we knew you really just had a big hole in you the whole time."

Ginny smiled up at her brother. "Thanks Bill, just so you know, that hole is almost completely filled now."

"What would make it complete?"

Ginny contemplated whether or not she should say the rest but she went ahead anyway. "Well, I think the day that Harry and I officially have our family together with Maddie, I think that's the day I'll be completely happy."

Bill nodded and then reached in to give her hug. "Well, I guess I better go and find my wife and ask her for a few more dances. She might be feeling left out, I've danced with the flower girl, the bride, my mum and the maid of honor and only two dances with her."

Ginny laughed and playfully pushed Bill away. Ginny scanned the crowd and could find no sign of Harry. However she caught Paxton and Maddie going for more cake and made her way over to help them before they created a disaster.

Harry was standing a few feet away from the light of the tent underneath a tree surrounded by all of Ginny's brothers including Ron except for Bill and as Harry looked up he was making his way over.

"Well?" Harry had his hands in his pockets.

Harry was fingering a small black velvet covered box in his pocket. He had been carrying it around with him since Wednesday. After Monday evening's discussion with Ginny he had decided he had much rather sooner than later ask for them to head down that road that would truly make him and her and their daughter a proper family.

After the rehearsal dinner Harry had cornered Mr. Weasley to ask for Ginny's hand in marriage. He told him he wasn't quiet sure when he would ask, but that he would like his blessing. Arthur gave it readily. However Bill had overheard the conversation and had rounded up all the Weasley brothers to confront Harry before he could leave for the evening.

Fred, George and Ron gave their consent immediately. Charlie and Percy just merely shrugged their shoulders. They weren't as excited about it as Ron and the twins, they each still harbored slight resentment for the history between Harry and Ginny, but understood it didn't matter if they had no resentment or were consumed by it they couldn't stop Ginny if she was still in love with Harry.

Bill on the other hand was shifty. He wanted to talk with his sister first and asked Harry to hold off on a proposal till he could feel comfortable with how Ginny felt about Harry first. He promised not to give away Harry's intentions in the process.

Bill nodded. "I know you don't necessarily have to have our consent, but I appreciate you listening to our concerns since we are her brothers and she is our one and only sister."

Harry nodded. "I know that this is the honorable thing to do, and I know that I should have been a bit more honorable sooner and no I'm not doing it just for that reason. I love her. I always have. I've just been a bit thick. I didn't understand what it was like to love someone this deeply. I never had it growing up or witnessed it in action. It's just taken me a bit longer than most to totally understand what all this entails."

"Do you think you understand now?" the question came from Charlie.

"Yes."

"There's no going back Potter." Percy was now crossing his arms.

"I know, I know and I never want to go back. I want to stay right were I am, and move forward with my life, with our lives."

"Will you guys lay off him, let him get on with it at some point." Ron had walked up to stand next to Harry and glare at his brothers. "If Hermione had brothers like you lot I don't think I could have ever worked up the courage to ask her to marry me."

Everyone laughed and Fred clapped Ron on the back, "You're a part of this lot little bro." Ron scowled at him quickly and then just shrugged his brother's hand off his shoulder.

"When you plan on asking her?"

"Not sure really." Harry admitted. "When the time is right?"

"Listen mate, take it from us experienced ones, the longer you sit on that decision the harder and more nerve wrecking it gets." George now had Harry by the shoulder.

"Just promise me, if you do it while we're gone on our honeymoon send an owl, I don't want to have to hear Hermione when we get back if everyone else knew way before she did."

Harry smiled and nodded at them all. "So, we're good then?" Harry looked pointedly at Bill.

"Yeah, we're good."

Harry sighed. The others broke off and each headed back towards the tent to find their respective wives. Ron was the only one who stayed behind and in a moment he was joined by Hermione.

"So, are you going to ask her?" Hermione had a nervous edge to her question.

"Yeah, not sure when, I know how though and I promise, I'll owl you if you're not back yet."

Ron looked over at his bride and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "Just remember sooner the better, shoot I would say go find her now."

"I don't want to ruin your reception, this night is about you, not us."

"Well, you have an open invitation from the bride and groom." Hermione stated smiling at her friend.

"Maybe later, or tomorrow?"

His friends just nodded at him. "Come on, if we don't get back someone will send a search party."

Finally the party had started to break up and Ron and Hermione said their goodbye's before apparating to their honeymoon location.

Shortly after the rest of the guest left and all that remained were the family members and wait staff.

"Come on mum, time to go to bed, they'll clean it all up." Bill was trying to steer a crying Mrs. Weasley towards the house.

"That was my baby boy and he's all grown up now and married. Ginny's the only one left," she sniffed.

Bill looked around. Harry and Ginny were already entering the house, Harry carrying a sleeping Maddie. He shot his dad a look.

"Well," started Arthur in a whisper, "if Harry has anything to do with it, I suspect we'll be hosting our final wedding soon."

Mrs. Weasley's sniffling stopped short. "What?"

"I ummm didn't want to bother you dear last night with all the last minute preparations and what not, but well…."

"Harry's asked Dad and well, us brothers our permission for Ginny's hand in marriage."

Molly was gawking between her husband and eldest son. "Well…." She hissed, "has he asked her yet?"

Arthur shrugged.

"No Mum, not yet." Bill replied.

Molly sighed.

"And don't go ruining it for her either Mum, keep your cool, they'll tell us I'm sure."

Harry had carried Maddie up to her bed and Ginny got her changed into her pajamas and tucked in. When she came out of her daughter's room Harry had taken off his tie, loosened his collar and rolled up the sleeves on his dress shirt. He was standing there with his dress vest on propped up against her door frame.

Ginny was covered in Harry's coat over her dress. The fall air had become chilly as the night had worn on.

"Ginny, are you too tired to go somewhere with me for a little while?"

Ginny was exhausted but she was never too tired to be in Harry's presence.

"No. What do you have in mind?"

"You'll see."

"Do we need to change?"

Harry shook his head. "No, if you don't mind. I like you in that dress." Ginny blushed and walked closer to him.

"Well, if we're being honest here, I quiet love you in what you have on right now Mr. Potter. You kind of look like that movie character that Hermione made me watch one time, what is it, ummm Bond, yes that was it, James Bond."

Harry laughed. He knew who she was talking about. He had grown up like a Muggle after all. "If you say so."

"I do say so." Ginny grinned back at him as she stood on her tip toes to kiss him.

"Please keep things PG rated in public please."

Fred and George were walking by Ginny's open door and laughing.

"Ha ha, very funny." Ginny replied. Trying her hardest to stare them down. They just merely laughed more at her expression.

"Actually guys, can one of you or your wives check in on Maddie in a little while. I think we're going to um, go for a walk for a bit."Harry asked.

Fred and George shared identical smirks and then looked back at Ginny and then Harry.

"Of course," they said in unison. They then proceeded to make a big show of shooing them out the back door.

"What's up with those two?"

Harry gulped. "No idea."

"So, where did you want to take me?"

"Close your eyes."

Ginny nodded and then felt Harry standing very close in front of her and wrapping his arms around her. She opened one eye and looked at him.

"No peeking." She grinned and closed her eye again.

In the next moment she felt herself being pulled through a tight tunnel and then solid ground once more. Harry had apparated them somewhere.

"Can I peek now?" She said in a girlish manner.

"Hold on one second ok?"

Ginny nodded. She felt one of Harry's arms reach into his vest and he retrieved his wand. Gave it a flick and then said "OK" as Ginny heard the sound of soft music.

Ginny opened her eyes. They were standing in that same open grove where Harry used to take her to dance during the summer nights when they were teenagers. Harry had of course conjured music and had placed twinkling fairy lights in the surrounding trees and bushes.

"Care to have one more dance with me?"

Ginny looked around once more and her breath caught in her throat all she could do was nod. With another flick Harry warmed the air around them and then slipped his coat off of Ginny's shoulders. He gave it a jerk and it disappeared. He stepped back closer to Ginny and placed his hands on her bare shoulders. She shuddered for a brief second and then regained her composure.

Harry ran his hands gently down to her hands. He took one and looped it around so that her hand was secure against his neck and then took a gentle hold on her waist to draw her closer. He pulled their other arms closer in to them and placed them her hand side down on his chest.

Ginny let out a deep breath and then softened her stance so that she melted into Harry. They fit together perfect. She couldn't imagine herself against anyone else.

Ginny hadn't noticed the song playing at first but then she looked up at Harry and smiled.

"I know, it's our song." He whispered.

Ginny nodded and then placed her head back against Harry's chest.

They danced till the end and then Harry stepped back from her for a moment. He took both of her hands in his and looked down at them, rubbing his thumbs over the back of her hands.

"You know I love you. I don't think I could ever again be parted from you like we've been. I've realized how much I've missed by leaving. Now, I ache completely even when I'm gone from your presence for even just a few hours. I feel like I've finally become almost whole again since coming home and returning to you and finding out about Maddie and the three of us spending as much time together as we can. I've finally felt like a man and not a scared boy who's run away from home. You make me feel like a man, Ginny.

"I guess what I'm saying is that well, I want to be completely whole and there's only way I know how to do that and well, I guess I'm going to need a little help from you."

He looked deep into Ginny's eyes. She could already feel the tears behind them, but was willing them not to fall so she could see him clearly.

"I love you too Harry. I….was only a half person walking around until you came back home. I like you physically ache when I'm not with you. I had forgotten how strong that bond was until recently."

Harry nodded in agreement. He squeezed her hands slightly.

"Ginny, will you….will you do me the greatest honor and let me be your husband? Will you marry me?"

The dam behind Ginny's eyes broke and she couldn't speak, she could only nod her head up and down as fast as she could she let out a watery gasp and flung her arms around Harry's neck and pulled her self up to him so she could kiss him with all she had in her. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and held onto her.

Ginny finally broke loose enough to gather some air into her lungs. Tears still streaming and a smile so big she thought her face was going to crack she looked into Harry's eyes.

"Yes Harry, I will marry you, do you think the minister is still at the house?" They laughed together as he kissed her again.

"I want you to have a proper wedding love."

"When Harry?"

"As soon as you want, whenever you want, however you want. I don't care. As long as you, me and Maddie are there, I don't care."

Ginny hugged him closer.

"Wait I forgot something."

Harry reached into his pocked and pulled out the small black velvet box he had been carrying around for a few days now.

"Here I need to do this proper." Ginny giggled as Harry got down on one knee in the grass and held her left hand in his.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley will you marry me and wear this ring as a token of my love and affection for you and our intention to be husband and wife?"

Ginny giggled and shook her head up and down. "Yes Harry, yes to it all."

With that Harry opened the box and Ginny gasped. Sitting there was a one caret princess cut diamond flanked by two smaller princess cut rubies in a band of gold.

"Harry!"

"You're my princess," he winked up at her, "well Maddie at least told me I was your prince." Ginny laughed and nodded. "So you needed a princess cut and well, the rubies are there to remind us of our past and our future." Ginny gasped again as he actually slid the ring on her finger and he held up her hand to admire the ring on her hand.

"There, I don't think your mum could miss that at breakfast in the morning."

Ginny shook her head. "I don't think anyone can miss this."

"Good, I want everyone to know you are off the market."

Ginny laughed and wrapped herself around Harry. "I've never been on the market."

**Ok, don't forget that little button right down there, yes you know which one. The review button.**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: First off, thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone who has read this and reviewed and been sooooo supportive. This was my first major chaptered story. I hope you all enjoyed it. **

**Ok, so without wasting your time, here is the last chapter.**

**Chapter 17**

Mrs. Weasley came down the stairs to find Harry still in his tux pants and shirt asleep on the couch. She shrugged and figured he was too tired to make it home. She continued on into the kitchen to start breakfast.

Soon the smells had awoken all those slumbering throughout the house. Paxton and Maddie were the first two downstairs, but Maddie stopped short when she spotted her dad on the couch.

"Daddy!" she jumped on him and Harry let out a "oomph" as the wind was knocked out of his lungs before he had even opened an eye.

Gruffly Harry gave her a "good morning" and hugged her to his chest. "Did my little princess sleep well?"

"Hmmm mmm. Does Mummy know you're here?"

"I'm sure, but why don't you go and get her up." Harry leaned in and whispered in her ear. "We have something to tell you, but don't let anyone else know ok?"

Maddie grinned and quickly made her way upstairs to her mum's room. Harry followed and turned left instead into the loo across the hall. He quickly washed his face and ran a wet hand through his hair that was already sticking straight up and found some mouth wash under the sink to rinse with since he didn't have his tooth brush.

He came out of the loo about the time he saw Ginny at the door to her room.

"Hi there." She grinned.

"Hi yourself. So did you sleep well?"

"mmm hmmm" Ginny nodded into Harry's chest as she hugged him.

He leaned in for a good morning kiss but Ginny placed her finger on his lips. "Not yet, I've got to brush my teeth. Maddie said she wanted to know what we had to tell her."

"Yeah, I figured we need to tell her before everyone else finds out at breakfast huh?" Harry stated as he fingered the ring on her left hand. He brought her hand up and kissed the back of it and then turned it over and kissed her palm never taking his eyes away from hers.

Ginny sighed contently and then nodded. "Ok, let me brush my teeth and I'll be back over and we can tell her."

Ginny was only gone a few minutes and when she returned it was to the sight of Harry having a tickle fest with Maddie on Ginny's bed. Maddie was wriggling around and laughing so hard she could hardly catch her breath.

"Ok, enough play before breakfast."

Harry and Maddie immediately straightened up and gave each other an "Oh no we've been caught" look before busting out laughing together.

Ginny sighed contently at the sight of her two green eyed loves sitting on her bed. She closed her door and moved over to the bed where they were.

"Here, scoot over sweetie so Mummy has a place to sit." Ginny sat down beside Harry and turned to face her daughter. Harry wrapped his arm around her waist and peered over Ginny's shoulder at Maddie.

"Daddy said you had something to tell me that I had to keep a secret." Maddie whispered excitedly.

"Well, you just have to keep it a secret long enough for us to tell the family ok?" Maddie nodded, but her look said she didn't quiet understand yet.

Ginny turned to look at Harry. He had covered her left hand with his. "Go ahead." Ginny sighed, how was she going to start?

"Ok, you know how your Daddy and I well, we are your parents but we aren't married like most parents."

"Like uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur, and and…"

"Yes, like all your aunts and uncles." Harry stated.

"See…" Ginny stated. "unlike all your cousins who were sent to their parents after their parents were married, you were sent to me before your dad and I had ever even thought about getting married."

Maddie just nodded.

"Well, then we, you and I had to wait a while for Daddy to come home to us? Understand so far baby?"

"Yes."

"Well, now that Daddy is home…"

"I've asked your mum to marry me princess."

"What did you say Mummy?" Maddie was grinning and bouncing on the bed by now.

"I told him yes and that means that sometime soon, you and I and your daddy are going to be a proper family."

"Like we always should have been," Harry added.

Maddie jumped at the two of them and engulfed her mum in a hug.

"When, when are you getting married, like uncle Ron and aunt Hermione right? And when can we tell people? Does anyone else know yet? Did he give you a ring like uncle Ron gave aunt Hermione?"

"Slow down, slow down for a moment." Ginny pushed Maddie back for a moment settling her on her lap so she could talk to her.

"Yes, it will be a ceremony like yesterday, we don't know when yet, but soon and no one else knows but you. Don't tell anyone else till we say it's ok. Alright?"

Maddie nodded clearly busting at the seams with the news as she examined the ring her mother's finger.

"That's pretty!" she whispered in awe.

There was a knock on the door and Ginny heard her dad's voice. "Breakfast is ready."

"We're coming down Dad!" Ginny shouted back.

"Now remember…" Harry started.

"Don't say anything." Maddie chimed.

"Right." Ginny added.

Harry gave Ginny a dazzling smile and then a quick kiss. Maddie had quickly made it to the door and was halfway down the stairs to breakfast.

Harry and Ginny came in, he was holding her left hand and trying as best as he could, to cover her ring for the moment. The kitchen was slightly chaotic, everyone was trying to find a place to sit and moms were placing screaming toddlers into high chairs and Maddie and Paxton were already fussing over which pancakes they wanted while Molly was trying to get them seated and served.

Ginny looked up at Harry and he leaned down so he could hear her whisper. "Let's just act normal and wait and see how long it takes for someone to notice, ok?"

Harry nodded.

They found a place to sit, Harry next to Maddie and Ginny on his other side.

Plates of sausages, bacon, eggs, toast and pancakes were passed around and everyone was still a buzz over the previous day's events and talking about who was going home when.

Ginny's mum was sitting across from her. She reached across the table to take a plate a toast from her and had reached out with her left hand instead of her right. Her mother dropped the plate and placed both hands on her mouth.

Ginny turned scarlet and shoved her hands back into her lap. Everyone turned silent to stare at Mrs. Weasley as she was trying to form words.

"You….Let……me…....here dear…." Mrs. Weasley finally finished. She was standing and trying to lean over the table towards Ginny looking as if she was ready to cry at any moment.

Maddie was bouncing up and down and holding her hands over her mouth and squealing. Harry had pulled her into his lap to try and keep a hold on her. He was grinning and had his face buried in Maddie's disheveled red curls. Ginny decided to tease her mother for a moment so she presented her right hand to her mother palm up.

"What Mum? I promise I washed my hands before breakfast." Turning her hand over back and forth and wriggling her fingers.

"The other dear, your ring hand."

Ginny looked at Harry, he gave a short nod. She looked around the table, even the toddlers were quiet. All her brothers were wearing knowing smiles and her sister-in-laws all either had curious or knowing expressions on their faces as well. Her brothers must have cornered Harry before he could pop the question and had been expecting this at some point.

Ginny pulled her other hand out from the table and brought it up to the other and matched its stance, palm side up.

Mrs. Weasley immediately flipped it over and gasped when she saw the diamond and ruby ring on Ginny's left hand.

She looked from Harry to Ginny and back again.

Before anyone could say anything Maddie unclamped her hands and squealed. "We're going to be a real family, Daddy asked Mummy to marry him!"

Harry and Ginny laughed and so did most of the table as everyone started choruses of congratulations and asking questions of when and where. Mrs Weasley had slumped back into her chair and Mr. Weasley had his arm around her as she cried.

Breakfast turned into a festive event and Ginny was pleased to know that her family approved even after all this time.

Ginny gasped and turned to Harry a few hours later as they were packing up so Ginny and Maddie could head home. "Ron and Hermione, they are the only ones who don't know!"

"Actually I sent Hedwig with a message when you were in the shower. They made me promise to let them know if I asked while they were gone."

Ginny looked at him incredulously for a moment and then she softened. "So who all knew you were planning on asking me?

"Well, I asked your dad, but Bill over heard and so he gathered all your brothers together."

"I'll get him back for that. Did they hurt you, torture your or anything?" Ginny looked furious.

Harry laughed. "No actually, I was surprised, so you don't have to get them back for anything."

Ginny just merely nodded.

"So, when Harry?" Ginny felt like Christmas had come early. She was as anxious as Maddie could be for presents.

"I don't know. I know I don't want to wait as long as Ron and Hermione they were engaged what almost a year?"

"Yeah, ten months I think. He asked her right before Christmas last year and it's now the end of September."

"How about New Years?"

Ginny thought about it for a second and smiled. "I think that would be an excellent start to the New Year, our new life together, as a family, complete."

Harry wrapped her in his arms and leaned in to kiss her. "I think that's an excellent sentiment. So, now where?"

Ginny sighed, it would be too cold to have a wedding outside at the Burrow during that time of the year.

Her eyes lit up. "Hogwarts."

Harry gave her a questioning look. "Where at Hogwarts?"

"There's a small chapel, down on the east wing of the first floor. I think it'll hold like a little over a hundred people, it'll be perfect and the castle will still be decorated from Christmas. There's guest quarters there too and then the inns down in Hogsmeade." She was excited now, they were planning _**their**_ wedding. She was marrying Harry Potter.

"I never knew."

"Even with your map?"

"I guess I only paid attention to the parts of the castle I used."

Ginny nodded. "Settled then? New Years Day at Hogwarts?"

Harry grinned now and held her tighter to himself. "I wish it were tomorrow."

Ginny grinned and leaned up to give him kiss.

"Are you going to be doing that all the time now?" Harry and Ginny broke apart and looked down at their daughter. They looked at each other and Ginny giggled.

"Does it bother you? We can be a bit more discreet?"

"No, I like it, it means you love each other right?"

Ginny nodded and bent down to give her daughter a hug. "So, are you ready to be another flower girl?"

Maddie nodded enthusiastically. "Do I get to wear my tiara again?"

Harry laughed. "Yes princess you do."

-----

Hermione re-entered the dressing room where Ginny was nervously pacing.

"I swear, if I would have thought about it long enough to know part of the whole reason your family had so many siblings was your father's genes and not just your mother being fertile I don't think I would have let Ron touch me on our honeymoon."

Ginny giggled. "Hermione, I know you two, well, were together before you got married. What changed besides you being married?"

"I think the fact that I'm now a Weasley too?" she huffed a bit cheekily. "I don't know, all I know is that I was like we'll just wait and see and maybe we might get pregnant in several months, you know later on. Big mistake that was."

Ginny suppressed a giggle.

"Oh, you just wait, you got pregnant with Maddie the first and only time Harry EVER touched you."

This thought sobered Ginny up a bit.

Hermione turned almost green again and headed straight back to the loo mumbling something about morning sickness and all day sickness and wondering when it was supposed to end. Ginny just hoped Hermione's anti-nausea potion kicked in before they had to walk down the aisle.

Ginny turned frantically back towards the mirror in front of her. She was wearing a long white velvet dress with gold embroidery and chiffon under garments that poked through holes in the sleeves. The dress looked as if it came out of a medieval fairy tale. The sleeves rested off of Ginny's shoulders so that they were bare. Ginny's hair was pulled back into curls and was woven with golden ribbon. Her veil was still draped on the back of the nearest chair. At that moment her mum re-entered with Maddie. She was wearing a child's version of her mother's dress, however this time the color schemes were reverse. Her dress was a golden chiffon and satin with white embroidery. Her hair was once again curled and she had her tiara perched on her head.

"Ohhh baby, you look absolutely gorgeous," Molly whimpered as she started to cry for what was probably the fiftieth time since breakfast that morning.

"Mum you're going to ruin your make up." Molly nodded and dabbed at her eyes.

Maddie danced over to her mum. "You do look pretty Mummy."

Ginny smiled and bent down to Maddie's eye level. "And so do you. Are you about ready?"

Maddie nodded enthusiastically and went to seat herself down on the bench next to the door holding her flower basket.

Hermione returned from the loo in time to help Mrs. Weasley pin Ginny's veil in her hair.

"There you go dear. All ready."

Ginny turned once more for a last look in the mirror. She held up her left hand and stared down at the ring there. She was about to walk down the aisle and marry her school sweetheart. The one man she had loved in her opinion since the beginning of time and would remain that way till the end of it as well.

They were about to be the family that Ginny had waited on for so long.

A knock game on the door and Mr Weasley popped his head in. "May I?"

"Of course Daddy!"

Arthur came into the room and a wide smile spread across his face as he looked as his only daughter, his baby girl standing there on the raised platform in front of the tri-fold mirror in her wedding gown.

A tear trickled down his cheek. "This is it I guess, I'm officially losing my baby girl to another now."

"Oh Daddy, I'll always be your baby girl." Ginny stepped down and hugged her father.

"Well, I know a young man that is waiting down at an alter to meet you. I was instructed I needed to come and bring you to him. Are you ready?"

Ginny nodded. She took her father's elbow. Hermione handed Ginny her bouquet of deep red roses and Mrs. Weasley took Maddie by the hand.

"Let's go." Ginny stated.

Harry stood up at the alter. This time Ron was standing on the other side of Harry. He watched as Bill escorted Mrs. Weasley down the stone walkway of the small chapel. The afternoon light was flickering in a million colors through the stand glass windows and the torches on the wall gave off a warm golden glow as well.

Next came Hermione. She was wearing a deep red velvet dress with golden trim and embroidery. She grinned at Harry as she approached and then turned to smile at her own husband. She took her place and turned as Maddie made her way down the aisle. She pranced toward the alter scattering red rose petals and went to stand with Hermione after a quick wave to her dad and uncle.

The back doors closed for a moment and then the music changed. Harry held his breath as Fred and George grinned down the aisle and then re-opened the large oak doors once again.

What was standing on the other side this time took Harry's breath away. His Ginny, his love, his bride was there and she was walking towards him. Harry's breath caught for a moment and he heard Ron lean over.

"Don't forget to breathe Harry."

Harry nodded and took in a deep steadying breath.

Ginny and Mr. Weasley reached the alter. The old wizard standing there looked at them and asked, "Who brings this woman to be married?"

"Her family and I do, sir." At that moment Mrs. Weasley let out a large sniffle.

"Very well."

Mr. Weasley hugged Ginny once more and then he took Harry's outstretched hand and placed his daughter's hand in his.

Arthur leaned in towards the two of them and whispered. "She's yours now Harry, take proper care of her." Harry nodded as his soon to be father-in-law turned to be seated next to his wife.

Harry made sure he had a proper hold on Ginny's hand. She turned and handed her flowers to Hermione and then let Harry lead her up to the alter.

"We are gathered here today to witness the joining of two lives into one family."

Ginny and Harry had written their own vows and upon the wizard's prompting they spoke them to one another.

Then Ron handed Harry a ring and he placed it on Ginny's finger and spoke words of unyielding devotion, unbreakable bonds and a circle of love that goes on forever.

Ginny took the ring Hermione offered her and placed it on Harry's finger and she repeated the same words back to Harry.

While their hands were joined the wizard took his wand and whispering an ancient incantation he tapped their hands and their rings glowed briefly for a moment.

A second later the wizard smiled at them and then said in a loud booming voice, "I now pronounce you husband and wife." He leaned in to Harry. "You may kiss your bride."

Harry's grin spread over his face. He let go of Ginny's hands and lifted her veil over her face.

"I've waited too long for this." He sighed as he brought his face close to Ginny's

"Well, get on with it then," she smiled back.

Harry leaned in wrapping an arm around her waist and kissed her so intensely she had to grab onto his should for support.

They broke apart to a thunderous applause. They turned to face their guest. Hermione handed Ginny her bouquet back and Maddie ran over to Harry and he picked her up, he grabbed Ginny's hand with his free one.

"May I now introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Harry James Potter and…."

Maddie grinned, they had gone to the Ministry the previous week to have her last name officially changed. "Madelynne Grace Potter."

The new family smiled at one another. Maddie grabbed a hold of Harry to steady herself as he escorted his wife and their daughter back down the aisle among their closest friends and family.

**Epilogue **

Ginny was pacing the floor of the bathroom. She had Harry a Valentine's present down on the kitchen table along with one for Maddie. Waiting for the family to go down for breakfast, but well, she had more than that gift to give him as well.

Immediately after their reception for their January 1 wedding they left for a week long honeymoon and Maddie stayed with her grandparents. She pouted about this at first, she didn't understand why she couldn't go.

They had settled down into a small cottage near her parents' home and a few lanes over from Ron and Hermione's new place. Life was starting to live up to Ginny's expectations.

Ginny sighed as she sat down on the edge of the tub. She was happy with this other present she had to give Harry, would he? Sure, he said so himself he would be happy. Ginny giggled to herself, Hermione was going to find this extremely funny as well.

Ginny took a breath and flicked off the bathroom light as she stepped back into the bedroom she shared with her husband. Ginny smiled at the notion of husband.

Ginny crawled back into bed and as soon as she did Harry rolled over and captured her with his arm, pulling her towards him.

"I was starting to wonder what was keeping you so long in the loo." He gruffly whispered in her ear, not quiet awake.

Ginny turned herself so she was facing him and he planted a kiss on her lips. She sighed and melted into his embrace. When they broke apart Ginny placed a palm on his face. "Harry?"

He opened one eye and peered at her. "Hmmm?"

"I have a Valentine's present for you."

Harry's eyes shot open and he grinned at her seductively. "Oh really? And what kind of present would you need to wake me up early for? Huh?" He was now running his hand over her bare back.

"Well, it's more like news really."

"Hmmm?" He was now kissing his way down Ginny's throat and had landed on her collarbone. Ginny whimpered at his attentions.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"News, Valentine's gift."

"Oh right. Yes dear I'm listening." He had propped himself up on one elbow and was looking at Ginny intently.

"Well, ummm, I'm not sure how to put this really?"

"Ok? Why not?"

"Well, I never got to tell you the first time."

Harry's brain was still a bit foggy. It was after all just shy of 6 a.m. "The first time?"

"Harry, you really won't get this gift for another, well, almost 7 and half months now."

Harry was looking even more confused. "I'm not totally understanding and I have a feeling you're drawing this out a bit." He smirked at her.

Ginny grinned. She lay back down on her back and sighed. "Let me see your hand Harry."

Harry obeyed and gave Ginny the hand he didn't have his head propped up on. She took it and pulled the covers back with her other and then placed his hand on top of her silk gown on the lower part of her abdomen.

"Harry, we're kinda getting really good at this, but well…."

Harry 's mind finally dawned with realization. "We're….You're pregnant?" He scooped her up and brought her closer to him. Ginny smiled and nodded her head. Harry laughed. "Ron and Hermione are going to have a field day with this especially after all the picking they've gotten."

"Yeah, the day of the wedding when I was harassing Hermione a bit she reminded me that I had gotten pregnant with Maddie the first and only time we had been together and well, the next time turned out to be about the same situation." Ginny let out a small giggle.

"So you're how far along?"

"Six weeks almost, so yeah, we got pregnant on the honeymoon."

**Thanks once again to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. I have a short three chaptered Harry/Ginny based song fic written that I will probably post in the New Year. Just bookmark my profile or add me to your author alert list if you're interested. **

**So for the final time, don't forget that little button there, the review one.**


End file.
